On s'est aimés par accident
by Jayisha
Summary: Malgré la fin de la malédiction, Kyo et Yuki ne se supportent pas. Cependant, lorsque deux coeurs affligés se rencontrent, la haine a t-elle toujours sa place? YAOI KyoXYuki - Epilogue paru - Fanfiction TERMINEE
1. Fruits du hasard

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (Je fais ce que je peux)

Couples : Kyô X Yûki - Tohru X Akito (Enfin, eux, ils sont là pour décorer XD)

Notes : Attention! Cette fanfiction est une fic **YAOI**! C'est à dire basée sur les relations entre hommes! Alors, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, qui sont homophobes, qui ne veulent pas assister aux dégâts du yaoi sur l'état cérébral des gens, ne lisez pas cette... chose! Je vous aurais prévenu!

Au départ, j'étais censée faire cette fic avec mes persos originaux mais j'ai trouvé que ce serait plus intéressants avec ceux de FB. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!

Les pensées des persos sont en _italique _et leur conscience en _italique_ et en **gras.**

***-*-***

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait deux ans que la malédiction qui enchaînait les Somas à Akito était levée. Celui ci était à ce jour méconnaissable comparé à ce qu'il avait été avant. La raison de ce changement? Tohru Honda. Elle avait été un soutien pour tous les maudits et les avaient aidé à s'accepter et à faire face à leur passé, souvent tâché de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais plus encore, elle avait réussi, grâce à sa candeur, à sa gentillesse maladive et à son sourire chaleureux, à voler le coeur du chef de clan. Le brun s'était vite entiché de la jeune fille même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. Au cours du temps, ça avait fini par être réciproque et ils s'étaient mis ensemble brisant ainsi la malédiction. Leur mariage avait eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité, Tohru ne voulant pas qu'il y ait trop de monde. Depuis elle habitait chez son mari et Kyô et Yûki avaient parfois bien du mal à faire le ménage chez Shigure...

Yûki se rendait à la fac en chantonnant. Il avait rendez vous avec Machi, jolie brune effacée avec qui il sortait depuis 6 mois, et cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Il pensait aux lèvres douces qui l'attendaient quand il entendit une voix narquoise lui demander :

« On rêve de minettes baka nezumi? »

Son humeur en prit un coup et c'est un regard assassin terni par l'agacement d'avoir été interrompu que l'argenté adressa à celui qui l'avait dérangé dans sa méditation.

Kyô Soma, anciennement le chat, le regardait avec un air moqueur. C'était un garçon musclé où il fallait et sous le rayonnement timide du soleil, un halo luminescent s'était formé autour de sa chevelure. Ses yeux rouges flamboyants le défiaient et Yûki songea que mine de rien, son cousin n'était pas mal... Mais ce n'était pas la question. Agacé, l'argenté répondit :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires baka neko! Laisse moi tranquille! »

Il lui tourna le dos d'un geste rageur et dédaigneux. Le roux voyant ça s'échauffa et lui hurla :

« Ne te tourne pas comme ça! Je te parle! Tu me provoques c'est ça baka nezumi! »

Mais le concerné était reparti dans son monde et poussait déjà la chansonnette, sa tête se balançant au rythme de sa démarche, ses cheveux volants au vent et ses yeux gris tournés vers un point imaginaire. Point qui semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un roux gesticulant et criant.

Kyô soupira et renonça à ses éternelles disputes avec Yûki. Depuis quelques jours, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il regarda encore son cousin et se dit avec tristesse que celui ci était beau. Vraiment beau. Assez beau pour que celle qu'il aime soit partagée entre lui et celui qu'il détestait de toute son âme.

{Début du flash back}

« Kyô... Je vais partir.... loin... »

Kyô est surpris. Ça lui fait mal au coeur. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille sans lui faire part de la raison. Il questionne :

« Pourquoi?!! »

« Je... Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le même genre de sentiments pour toi. Je... Je veux réfléchir sainement à tout ça... »

« Le même genre de sentiments? »

« En fait, je ne sais pas qui j'aime le plus entre toi et un autre... »

Le coeur de Kyô bat la chamade et manque de sortir de sa poitrine. Il demande d'un ton nerveux :

« De qui est ce que tu parles? »

« De... Yûki. »

{Fin du Flash back}

Depuis, la jeune fille était partie et Kyô n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour atténuer sa souffrance que d'essayer à tout moment de se faire boxer par Yûki. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. En effet, le jeune homme était si pris dans ses histoires de coeur qu'il dénigrait les bagarres que le roux provoquait, au comble de celui ci.

L'ex-chat regarda le ciel en pensant à l'élue de son coeur. _Kagura..._

Arrivés à la fac, les deux étudiants prirent des chemins différents. En effet, n'étant pas dans le même domaine, il était rare qu'ils soient dans les même cours. Depuis la fin de la malédiction, Kyô s'était donné les moyens de réaliser ses ambitions et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé étudiant en comptabilité. Yûki lui, avait préféré le domaine social et politique, préférant la diplomatie et les grands discours.

La journée avait bien commencé pour la souris et les cours qu'il avait étaient les plus zen. De plus, ayant un prof absent, il sortirait plus tôt que d'habitude et il passerait ainsi plus de temps avec Machi. Il soupira de bien être et continua de suivre le cours avec attention.

Kyô, lui, était débordé. Il enchaînait contrôles sur contrôles et sa tête menaçait dangereusement d'exploser. Et pour finir, un maudit prof de biiiip à la bippp venait d'annoncer qu'il ferait une séance de rattrapage de deux heures dans l'après midi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rester jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Sans compter qu'il était de ceux qui préparaient un sujet à présenter en groupe. Donc ce serait dix-huit heures pour lui. Il jura intérieurement et maudit tout ceux qui vivaient sur cette Terre.

Kyô venait de sortir de la fac. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était 18h30. Il avait un mal de crane récurant et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à déprimer aussitôt arrivé chez Shigure. Justement, il reçut un coup de fil de celui ci qui l'informait qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la soirée. Kyô raccrocha.

_De toute façon, ça fait une semaine qu'il découche tous les soirs. Une soirée de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire?_

Kyô soupira. Il rangeait son portable quand il vibra dans sa main. Il vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Kagura! Une joie indicible le prit et il ouvrit le message avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il regretta son geste. A la lecture du message, son coeur manqua de s'arrêter. Il dut s'appuyer sur la façade du bâtiment d'où il sortait pour ne pas tomber. Le contenu du message était court et sec, comme pour mettre fin à toute discussion. Il n'y avait pas de négociations possibles. Avec cette phrase, Kagura mettait un terme à ses illusions. Il la relut encore. _« J'aime Yûki »_ . Rien que ça. Comment trois mots pouvaient t-ils faire autant souffrir?

Il se calma tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers un bar qu'il connaissait pour y être allé avec Kazuma à son entrée en faculté. Il se souvenait avoir bu un délicieux cocktail à la menthe et au sake, et il y était souvent retourné lorsqu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Là c'était plutôt le moral près de Lucifer mais bon...

Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Il s'approcha du bar et s'assit le regard rivé au sol. Le patron, qui aimait bien le jeune homme, voyant sa tête de déterré lui servit le cocktail à la menthe que préférait le roux, mais un peu plus corsé que d'habitude. Il lui demanda :

« Alors mon petit gars, les nouvelles sont mauvaises? »

« ... Plus que mauvaises... » répondit il en avalant le liquide cul sec.

Devant cette réaction le patron partit et alla chercher cette fois, non pas le cocktail en question, mais carrément la bouteille de sake.

« Ça doit être une épidémie. » dit il en le servant. « Y'a un gars qui doit avoir le même age que toi qui est dans le même état. » indiqua le vieil homme d'un geste de la tête

« Ah... »

Kyô se foutait pas mal de cet anonyme dépressif mais laconiquement, il releva la tête et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le patron. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. C'était Yûki. Celui ci, sentant un regard posé sur lui, tourna la tête vers lui. Il parut surpris à son tour mais n'esquissa aucun gestes.

Kyô, agacé par cette froideur et cette indifférence, se leva et marcha vers la souris. A chacun de ses pas, sa colère et sa jalousie augmentaient. Il l'enviait lui que tout le monde aimait, que tout le monde adulait. Malgré la fin de la malédiction, il ressentait toujours un sentiment d'infériorité vis à vis de la souris et il se détestait pour ça. Mais qu'y pouvait il? Qu'y pouvait il si la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée se soit entichée de cet idiot qui le narguait!

Enfin à côté de lui, Kyô lui hurla brusquement :

« Regarde moi baka nezumi! »

Son cousin parut aux premiers abords, ne pas avoir entendu sa demande. Puis, avec une lenteur lasse, il tourna son regard vers lui, Kyô fut frappé par les sentiments qu'il y lisait. Non pas l'arrogance ou même la moquerie, ce fut la tristesse et la fragilité qui s'y exprimaient qui désarma totalement le roux. Il n'avait jamais vu l'argenté dans cet état et ce qui le choquait plus que tout, c'était que son rival ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer son désarroi. Malgré la jalousie qui occupait son coeur, voir Yûki ainsi le mit hors service quelques secondes. Il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il avait voulu que son cousin le regarde, mais à présent, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas le regarder.

Assailli par une impulsion subite, il s'assit à côté du jeune homme en silence. Celui ci le regarda sans comprendre mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Bientôt, ils enchaînèrent les boissons à base d'alcool, s'amusant à tester tout ce qui leur tombait sur la main. Le patron était content de revoir Kyô en pleine forme même si ce n'était que passager et que noyer le poisson dans de l'alcool ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne alternative...

Les deux cousins se saoulèrent jusqu'à ce que vingt-deux heures viennent les surprendre et que le vieil homme, rabougri par une farce de très mauvais goût que Yûki lui avait faite, ne les mettent dehors en leur gueulant de rentrer chez eux.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez Shigure fut fait dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ils étaient tout simplement bourrés. Quand ils arrivèrent, c'est avec peine que Yûki inséra la clé dans la serrure et qu'il ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison noire et sombre. L'argenté chercha à tâton l'interrupteur. C'était sans compter sur l'effet de l'alcool et croyant être arrivé, il négligea la petite table du salon et butta contre celle ci. Kyô qui venait derrière lui se prit les pieds dedans aussi et tomba sur Yûki déjà à terre.

Curieusement, sentir le corps de Yûki sous le sien, excita Kyô et il piqua un fard monstrueux. Il bénit l'obscurité qui les enveloppait mais une chaleur intense envahit son bas ventre. Était ce lui ou son pantalon rétrécissait? Il faisait si chaud tout un coup! Sentant que son corps était en train de trahir l'émoi qu'il ressentait, il se leva dans un sursaut qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable.

Ses capacités félines l'aidant, il arriva en quelques mouvements à allumer la lumière. Il tournait le dos à son cousin toujours allongé au sol, et tentait de se calmer. Croyant être sauvé, il se retourna. Ce fut son erreur.

Yûki était lascivement couché sur le sol, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, les cheveux épars sur le sol avec une moue boudeuse. Il vira rouge et crut qu'il allait littéralement se jeter sur la souris. Il ne devait pas être conscient de la sensualité qui se dégageait de sa pose plus que suggestive. Mentalement, Kyô se traita de tous les noms pour avoir de telles réactions et il ne sut plus où se mettre. L'alcool venait de révéler un côté pervers qu'il ne se connaissait pas et les images, subrepticement aperçu dans des mangas au genre discutable chez son libraire passaient en boucle dans sa tête, les visages de lui et Yûki se superposant progressivement à ceux des protagonistes... Le chat déglutit péniblement et en raffermissant sa voix il demanda :

« Pou... pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête Yûki? »

Il ne l'appelait plus baka nezumi. L'interrogé prit son temps pour réfléchir et ce fut avec une voix rauque qu'il répondit :

« Parce que tu aurais mieux fait de rester où tu étais. »

Kyô comprenant où il voulait en venir, essaya de rester lucide. _Yûki n'est pas dans son état normal! Calme toi!_ _**Pourquoi rester calme? Il vient de te dire qu'il préférerait que tu sois près de lui! Qu'est ce que tu attends? **__Mais... Il est avec Machi et je le veux trop et... Merde qu'est ce que je raconte! __**Tu perds du temps! Tu aurais pu être en train de faire des choses plus intéressantes!**_

Kyô secoua sa tête mais le désir involontaire qu'il avait de Yûki s'intensifiait et...

Soudain, Yûki ouvrit les yeux et les yeux pleins de la même chaleur que celle du roux il sussura d'une voix suave :

« Kyô... Console moi... »

Ces paroles furent le coup de départ et Kyô se jeta sur Yûki en grognant. Il s'installa sur lui ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence. Le contact avec celles de l'argenté électrisa son corps et il se sentit frissonner de délice. La langue de Kyô s'engouffra dans la bouche de son partenaire et il lui caressa le palais cherchant à lui communiquer son excitation. Ils entamèrent un long ballet langoureux ponctué de phases plus ou moins violentes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent essoufflés. Les lèvres de Yûki étaient gonflées et rougies tant le baiser avait été exécuté avec violence. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues.

Entre deux baisers, Yûki chuchota à l'oreille de Kyô :

« Allons en haut... »

Kyô acquiesça en embrassant la souris dans le cou. Ils se relevèrent tout en cherchant à ressentir plus de sensations, se collant l'un à l'autre comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la chambre de Yûki, celle ci étant la plus proche, et ils s'effondrèrent comme un seul corps sur le lit qui semblait les attendre. Ils eurent un autre échange buccal et Yûki noua ses mains autour du cou de Kyô le pressant fortement contre son corps qui était en attente de ses baisers. Les mains du roux se glissèrent sous le Tee-shirt de la souris et commencèrent à le caresser fiévreusement, Kyô sentait ses sens se griser au contact de la peau douce et diaphane de son partenaire. Les lèvres de Yûki quittèrent celles du roux et il mordilla avec sensualité le lobe de son oreille. Kyô poussa un gémissement qui causa le ravissement de Yûki. Visiblement, il venait de trouver un point sensible... Continuant sur sa lancée, il descendit sur sa ligne du cou en déposant une pluie de baisers accompagnée de suçons suggestifs. Enhardi par le frisson de plaisir qu'eut Kyô, la souris devenue bien audacieuse retira le Tee shirt du chat et en fit de même avec le sien. L'argenté entama alors la découverte de son torse de sa langue. Il léchait, il embrassait toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il voyait s'attardant sur les pointes durcies de Kyô qui se laissait envahir par la liesse latente qui affluait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de gémir mais il eut un hoquet surpris quand il sentit les mains de Yûki qui se glissaient sous son pantalon, puis sous son boxer. Bientôt, il fut totalement nu devant la souris. Il voulut à son tour le déshabiller mais Yûki ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'empara avec un désir non réfréné de son membre durci. Kyô poussa une énième preuve du bien être qu'il ressentait quand il sentait la langue de la souris qui se promenait sur lui, le léchait, suçotait sa verge tendue. Le roux mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Yûki le pressant plus contre lui afin de le sentir plus proche encore. Bientôt, la langue de l'argenté eut raison de lui et il répandit sa semence en lui. Celui ci avala dans un grognement de délice et détacha ses lèvres pour les poser sur celle du roux, lui faisant goûter à son propre nectar. A partir de là, Kyô prit la commande des manoeuvres.

Avec une agressivité presque bestiale, il arracha ses vêtement à Yûki qui ne demandait pas mieux que de sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent avec passion et Kyô renversa le jeune Soma en dessous de lui. Là, de ses mains malignes et fébriles, il se mit à caresser l'érection de son partenaire qu'il sentait sur ses jambes musclées. Effectuant un long va et vient de ses doigts tremblants, il entendit les halètements de plaisir que poussait Yûki ce qui ne fit que rendre ses yeux encore plus incendiaires qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Enfin, la souris répandit sa semence et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur les mains du roux. Il lécha avec un appétit lancinant ses doigts puis les présenta à Yûki, qui, comprenant ses intentions, se mit à les sucer avec un intérêt et une avidité non feints. Quand il eut fini sa tâche, Kyô, l'embrassa tout en faisant entrer un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Il sentit celui ci se tendre devant cette intrusion et attendit que Yûki s'habitue à lui. Il en fit alors entrer un deuxième et il sentit que si ça continuait à cette allure, il ne pourrait pas patienter jusqu'à ce que Yûki soit prêt. Il tenta de se calmer et nicha son cou dans celui de Yûki et fit entrer le troisième. Il commença ensuite, à les agiter lentement et Yûki poussa un gémissement à damner un saint mais aussi à faire plier tout tyran restreint de scrupules. Il regarda Kyô avec un regard qui laissait entrevoir à quel point il avait envie de lui et il murmura d'une voix méconnaissable :

« Kyô... Prends moi... »

Le chat ne se fit pas attendre et plaça son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'argenté. Il poussa lentement d'abord et il entendit une plainte venant de la gorge de sa souris. Celle ci alla en croissant jusqu'à ce que Kyô soit totalement entrée. Malgré son empressement et quelque peu freiné par la douleur qu'il avait deviné dans les intonations de voix de Yûki, le roux essaya de le détendre en malaxant de ses doigts le sexe de son partenaire. Ce fut la bonne solution puisque Yûki poussa des petits râles de délectation qui décuplèrent la tension du roux. Il le voulait trop!! Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus! Son cerveau refusait de réfléchir et son corps était dans un émoi qui le poussait à vouloir toujours plus.

« Yûki... Je... ha... han... »

La souris l'acheva en gémissant :

« Kyô! Han... Viens! »

Le roux sortit entièrement de l'antre étroit de son partenaire puis d'un puissant coup de hanche il se rengaina en Yûki le faisant crier de plaisir. Il commencèrent alors la cadence des amants. L'argenté s'arc-boutait au maximum contre Kyô chaque fois que celui ci le prenait de plus en plus violemment. Les sensations de volupté qui se dégageaient firent Yûki crier le nom de Kyô et inversement. Enfin, dans un dernier mouvement de rein, le roux les emmena au septième ciel et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, le chat répandant le résultat de leurs ébats en Yûki et celui ci entre leurs deux corps en sueur.

Épuisé, Kyô se laissa tomber sur Yûki et se retira en roulant sur le coté. Yûki était dans le même état de fatigue que lui et il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Son amant, se colla contre lui et ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Yûki ouvrit un oeil en soupirant de bonheur. Il avait un mal de tête qui le tenaillait mais la sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait, le calmait. Il se demanda alors où il était. Il reconnut sa chambre mais il ressentit bientôt un froid sur ses jambes. Il remarqua alors qu'il était nu comme un ver. Il écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et remarqua un bras masculin qui le tenait par la taille.... Un bras masculin? Il s'étonna et imagina le pire. Dans un sursaut, il se souvint de la présence d'un corps étranger en lui. Il comprit : il avait couché avec un homme! Mais qui? Il rougit aux souvenirs qui affluaient en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'identité de celui qui l'avait pénétré en le faisant crier de la sorte. Avec appréhension, il se tourna vers le possesseur de ce bras si diablement sexy et manqua de faire une attaque cardiaque quand il reconnut son cousin en tant qu'amant de la veille. Kyô! Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter, le jeune endormi qui se frotta les yeux en marmonnant. Yûki se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait. Détails par détails, il revivait l'action en direct! Il se souvint des étreintes de celui qui lui avait fait hurler son nom, de ses yeux flamboyants et emplis d'un désir affolant, de l'allégresse qu'il avait pris à faire ça avec lui...

_Kyô! Mon cousin! Celui que je hais le plus au monde! J'ai couché avec lui!_

Si Yûki se contentait de se poser des questions affolées à lui même, Kyô lui, se rendant compte et comprenant la situation hurla d'horreur, faisant trembler la maison déjà très instable de Shigure. Ne voulant pas reconnaître qu'il était autant responsable de la situation que son rival, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de faire : se décharger de ses responsabilités sur l'argenté. Il lui cria :

« Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!!!! »

« Moi?! Je te fais voir que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus!! »

« Et c'est qui qui m'a allumé d'après toi? Le pape?!!! »

Yûki rougit à cette évocation. Il tenta de se rattraper en se relevant et en enfilant avec bien des difficultés ses vêtements épars au sol.

« Parce que j'étais saoul et toute personne normalement constitué se serait excité en sentant certaines choses sur son corps! De plus, je crois que tu étais plus chaud qu'autre chose quand tu es tombé sur moi! En plus, tu t'es pas relevé tout de suite! »

« C'est pas une raison! » hurla Kyô en rougissant et en se rhabillant lui aussi « Et puis, je croyais que tu avais une copine! Parce que t'es saoul, ça te donne le droit de coucher avec moi!?? Et un homme en plus! »

Yûki lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ses yeux se firent menaçants et il lui répondit d'une manière contenue :

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas! »

« Tu as raison, mais n'empêche que c'est pas une raison pour satisfaire tes pulsions sexuelles sur moi! Je suis pas celui qui te consolera! »

{Début du flash back}

Yûki ouvre les yeux et sussure à Kyô :

« Kyô... Console moi... »

{Fin du Flash Back}

La rage frappa Yûki. Oubliant son semblant de calme, il envoya un coup de poing brutal au roux qui, sous la violence du choc fit quelques pas en arrière. S'engagea alors une lutte sans merci, remplie de rancoeur et de gène de la part des combattants et bientôt en un coup de pied, Yûki envoya valser Kyô sur la porte de sa chambre, la défonçant au passage. Le chat se releva tant bien que mal et, lançant un regard haineux à son amant de la veille, il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Yûki soupira et s'assit en essayant de ne pas se faire plus mal aux fesses. Il prit un air songeur en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Machi. Avec cette aventure, il n'allait plus pouvoir la regarder en face. Il baissa les yeux et se leva pour aller prendre un bain. En se voyant dans le miroir, il remarqua les traces de sa nuit de passion sur tout son corps. Il avait un suçon bien visible sur le haut du cou et il se demanda pendant combien de temps il allait devoir porter des cols roulés pour cacher ça.

D'un pas las et harassé par ses actes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir oublier cette histoire de sitôt..._

A suivre...

Bon ben voila, j'attends vos commentaires. Si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions à me faire sur ma façon d'écrire ou sur mon lemon, n'hésitez pas!

La suite c'est pour bientôt! J'essaierai de ne pas prendre trop de temps! A la prochaine!


	2. Indéniable attirance

Ohayo!

Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu!

Yûki est légèrement OOC mais je dois avouer que ça m'a plû de le faire comme ça! *auteur de yaoi en contemplation devant le bisho*

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_Kyô est amoureux de Kagura. Celle ci lui avoue par le biais d'un sms qu'elle aime Yûki. Le roux catastrophé se retrouve dans un bar où il rencontre Yûki. Là, après s'être saoulés, ils vont rentrer à leur domicile. Sous les provocations de Yûki, s'en suit alors une nuit torride entre les deux jeunes. Le lendemain, ils se réveillent et se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils finissent par se battre et se quittent en en mauvais terme. Mais cette aventure est loin d'être terminée..._

**Notes : **Les pensées des persos sont en _italique _et leur conscience en _italique_ et en **gras.**

Bonne lecture!^^

**Chapitre 2**

Yûki marchait dans le couloir le regard vague. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses pas le menèrent dans une salle quelconque et il s'assit au fond de la classe, à même le sol sans idées précises de ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait juste avoir un peu de paix. Malgré le fait que la fin des cours ait déjà été annoncée, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir lui...

Cela faisait trois semaines et quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Kyô mais les souvenirs de sa nuit passée avec lui le hantaient, lui trituraient les méninges à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou. De plus, sa relation avec Machi s'était vraiment détériorée depuis ce jour là. Depuis ce fameux quiproquos.... L'argenté soupira, toute la culpabilité qui l'habitait ressortait dans cette simple volute d'air. Le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec le roux et il n'osait pas non plus. Déjà qu'ils étaient fâchés et qu'elle lui faisait une tronche monumentale, il n'allait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu! Mais si ça ne s'était pas passé de cette manière, il n'aurait jamais couché avec Kyô! Il ne serait jamais allé dans ce fichu bar et ne se serait pas saoulé au point de tenter le diable et finir dans cette situation embarrassante! Il se remémora cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé...

{Début du flash back}

Yûki rassemble ses affaires rapidement et sort de sa salle de classe. Il court presque dans le lycée à la recherche de l'élue de son coeur. Il arrive devant la classe de la brune mais voit qu'il n'y a personne de l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, les couloirs sont déserts et un silence de mort règne. Il s'apprête à partir quand des murmures étouffés lui parviennent de la salle en question. Et d'après les bruits qu'il entend, il en déduit qu'il s'agit de deux amoureux en manque de câlins. Mais soudain son coeur se fige. Il reconnaît une voix. Une voix dont il connaît le propriétaire ou plutôt, la propriétaire. Yûki respire lentement, il a dû se tromper. Mais la sortie d'une brunette aux joues rosies et souriant de toutes ses dents, le convainc du contraire en un clin d'oeil. Son visage se décompose mais celui de Machi en face de lui reste souriant et pire, paraît s'illuminer encore plus à sa vue! Elle dit :

« Yun chan! Tu es en avance! »

« Je voulais te voir. » répond l'argenté d'une voix morne.

La brune ne se rend pas compte du ton employé et continue :

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi! Viens! »

Elle lui prend la main. Yûki la retire dans un mouvement brusque et demande, narquois et méprisant :

« C'est le mec de qui tu es amoureuse? »

Machi s'étonne :

« Mais... Yun chan, de quoi tu parles? »

« Ne fais pas ton innocente! Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure là! »

« Mais... Je... »

« Vas tu continuer de nier? Je ne suis loin d'être sourd vois tu? »

« Yun chan, ce n'est pas ce... »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! «

Yûki se calme. Il fait des efforts pour retrouver son sang froid.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment de moi? »

« Mais... »

« De l'argent, se sentir populaire parce que je t'aime? Ou simplement te moquer du crétin que je suis et qui t'a fait confiance? Dis moi! »

Machi reste clouée sous le choc, puis comprenant ce à quoi pense Yûki, ses yeux se brouillent de larmes. Cependant, elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui. De plus, par ces propos, Yûki vient de lui montrer à quel point il peut être cruel et mesquin. Machi fait alors un geste dont elle se serait crue incapable. Une claque sonore retentit sur la joue de la souris. Yûki la regarde sans comprendre et une douleur sans nom transperce son âme à la vue de ses yeux embués et brillants. La brune, la voix chevrotante lui dit :

« Je voulais te présenter un de mes anciens amis. Il a été très important pour moi au moment où je pensais mettre fin à ma vie. C'est lui qui a permis que je sois encore ici, devant toi. Les bruits que tu as entendu, c'est seulement parce que je l'ai serré dans mes bras et c'est tout! Mais toi que fais tu? Tu n'as rien vu et tu m'accuses déjà! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance Yûki! Mais je me suis visiblement trompée... »

Dans un sanglot, elle s'enfuit. Un jeune homme sort de la classe et voit la brune en train de fuir. Il regarde Yûki sans comprendre puis part à la poursuite de Machi.

{Fin du Flash Back}

Yûki soupira de lassitude. Il se sentait déprimé et incontrôlable, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il détestait se sentir nerveux ou préoccupé. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie avait viré dans une direction qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression de marcher en aveugle. Et aveugle, il aurait bien aimé l'être si ça avait pu lui éviter tous les désagréments qu'il subissait actuellement.

En effet, un soir, qu'il allait prendre son bain, il était tombé sur un Kyô, sortant de la douche avec pour seul habit une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et quelques mèches se collaient sur son front. Il avait une autre serviette sur son épaule et la souris avait pu contempler son torse musclée et tanné. Ses yeux flamboyants l'avaient fixé surpris puis gênés. Yûki s'était dépêché de sortir dans la salle devenue trop brumeuse (et trop chaude) à son goût et avait filé dans sa chambre. Il s'était alors affalé sur son lit et avait mis son bras devant ses yeux pour se calmer et faire disparaître les rougeurs apparues sur son visage.

Depuis cet instant, chaque fois que Yûki croisait le roux, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Et cela se manifestait au choix par des rougeurs, des tremblements ou encore plus embarrassant par son minilui qui débutait une ascension compressée par ses jeans. Il ne voulait pas admettre la vérité mais il savait en son for intérieur qu'il désirait Kyô. Il voulait appartenir au roux et que celui ci lui appartienne. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette envie irrépressible qu'il avait de lui quand il le voyait, et cela commençait à lui faire peur.

Des éclats de rire se rapprochant le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que déjà, il voyait Kyô, poussé par des camarades, entrer dans la classe. Ceux ci, refermèrent la porte à clé et le chat se mit à hurler de le laisser sortir.

« Laissez moi sortir! Je blaguais! Arrêtez ça!! Je vais vous butter quand je sortirais d'ici!! »

« Voyons Kyô! » répondit une voix masculine « C'est parce que tu as encore fait des problèmes en hurlant sur cette vieille mamie! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle t'a pris pour un voyou! Si tu faisais pas ta tête de grincheux tout le temps ça t'arriverait pas! »

« Yoshiro, je te jure que quand je sortirais d'ici, la première personne que j'irai voir ce sera toi! Et ce sera pas pour t'offrir des bonbons crois moi! »

« C'est ça! On viendra te chercher dans trois heures! Et au fait, y'a un double des clefs caché dans la salle! Mais je suis sur que t'es tellement énervé que tu trouveras jamais où c'est! »

« Hey! T'es en train d'avouer que c'était un coup prémédité! Ton cas s'aggrave je te jure que tu vas me le payer! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kyô! »

Il y eut des rires puis le silence revint. Ils étaient partis et ils reviendraient sûrement dans le délai qu'ils avaient annoncé. Le roux consulta sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 15h30. Il donna un coup dans la porte fermée devant lui et poussa un juron. Pour une fois que les cours ne se terminaient pas trop tard, il avait fallu que ces crétins l'enferment là!! Il respira lentement et se retourna, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, bien décidé à chercher cette foutue clef et à la trouver. Balayant la salle du regard, il tomba alors sur des yeux gris métalliques fixés sur lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Yûki. Il rougit et détourna la tête.

_Kso! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui qui soit ici? J'aurais encore préféré qu'une de mes groupies se soit invitée dans cette salle plutôt!_

Une gène tendue flottait dans l'air. Kyô, essayait de ne pas penser à la peau douce de Yûki, au goût de ses lèvres mais c'était peine perdue. Visiblement l'argenté ignorait l'émoi qui l'agitait et Kyô essaya de respirer calmement.

_Je fais quoi? **Ben allume le!** Je te fais voir que la dernière fois que je t'ai écouté, on a fini dans le même lit et le lendemain, j'ai eu une dent cassée! **Et alors?** C'est bien ça le problème! Et je suis sûr qu'il regrette ce qu'on a fait! D'ailleurs pour moi c'est comme ça! **Menteur! Qui crois tu tromper?** ... **Regarde le et fais lui un sourire éblouissant, tu verras bien comment il réagira!**_

Kyô réfléchit encore un moment, puis doucement, il tourna ses yeux vers la souris toujours assise au sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent et immédiatement, le visage de Yûki prit une teinte carmine. Kyô en frissonna. Lui faire un grand sourire, hein? Il lâche un soupir. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. A part peut être le peu d'orgueil qu'il lui restait mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Il esquissa un pas vers son cousin et accéléra progressivement l'allure. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il se planta devant la souris et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait claire :

« Yûki... Tu... »

« Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus baka nezumi? »

Kyô se coupa dans son élan.

« Hein? »

« Ah... C'est vrai... Tu es tellement idiot que tu as oublié de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Mais... Qu'est ce qui te prends? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander ça! Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles comme ça? Le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble te déstabilise et tu ne sais plus comment te comporter, c'est ça? »

« ... »

« A moins qu'en fait, tu ne veuilles retenter l'expérience? »

La figure de Kyô se teinta d'une couleur avoisinant ses cheveux mais il se reprit. Ce que disait la souris était tout à fait vrai! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'écouter ce que son corps voulait? Et pourquoi accordait il tant d'importance à ce qui avait été fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool? Yûki était son ennemi! Se répéta il comme un vieille litanie usée. _Ça doit rester comme ça! _

Il prenait très mal le fait que l'argenté lui serve ça avec un regard si froid. Il le regardait de haut alors que c'était lui l'origine de tout! Son rival se releva et se tint droit devant lui pour soutenir son regard haineux. Ils s'affrontaient du regard. La souris essayait de garder son sang froid pour ne pas céder à ces yeux qu'il trouvait plus magnifiques que jamais, à cette bouche ourlée qui réclamait des baisers...

Mais il ne fut pas assez fort face à tout cela et il prit possession des lèvres du chat, ses doigts se glissant dans les cheveux soyeux du roux.

Kyô sentit brusquement la bouche de Yûki sur la sienne et spontanément, il pressa le corps fin de son cousin contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps puis ils se séparèrent brusquement, exorbités par leurs actes. La souris se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_Encore une fois, c'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? C'est sûr, maintenant, il va se moquer de moi et me traiter de pervers en manque! Mais il a répondu à mon baiser! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Il faut que je sache... Bordel il faut que je sache et que je lui parle!_

Yûki, leva les yeux qu'il avait baissé vers Kyô. Pendant ce laps de temps, le roux avait repris une tête normale et espérait que le regard narquois qu'il arborait suffirait à déstabiliser son cousin.

La souris croisa ses pupilles qui rigolaient de sa faiblesse, mais parla de sa voix devenue rauque :

« Kyô... Oublie ce que j'ai dit. En fait, depuis qu'on a ... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi comme je ne devrais pas le faire. Si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est parce que... quand tu t'approches de moi, je perds tous mes moyens et je n'aime pas ça. En fait, ça m'emmerde même beaucoup. » ajouta t-il avec un petit rire gauche

Kyô changea d'expression. Qu'était il en train d'entendre? Yûki qui perdait son sang froid à son contact? Il ne pendait pas posséder une telle influence sur lui! L'hésitation se fit dans ses iris et le jeune homme aux yeux gris profita de cela pour se rapprocher du chat. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« En fait... Kyô... Je te veux... Comme l'autre fois... Je veux que nous... »

Il fut interrompu par le roux qui s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un long baiser possessif et... soulagé. Le roux se sentait heureux parce qu'il n'avait pas été repoussé. C'était au delà de ses attentes.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il faut dire que les trois semaines sans contacts physiques les avaient mis dans un état de frustration qu'il était plus que nécessaire de combler. La langue de Kyô s'égara dans le cou de Yûki qui eut des frissons qui lui parcoururent délicieusement l'échine. Le chat plaqua son vis à vis contre le mur et commença à le caresser sous sa chemise. Il sentait la peau douce et laiteuse de Yûki sous ses doigts... Comme ça lui avait manqué! L'appétit qu'il avait de l'argenté le surprit lui même mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Yûki lui retira sa chemise débraillée et son débardeur puis commença à donner des coups de langue sur la peau légèrement brunie du roux. Roux qui s'attaquait simultanément au pantalon de son partenaire tout en le poussant durement vers le mur où son amant était jadis appuyé. Les deux cousins savaient tous les deux où ils étaient mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter même s'ils le voulaient. Enfin, le dernier vêtement tomba et ils retrouvèrent la sensation de leurs deux corps réunis. Leurs virilités se frôlaient, leur faisant pousser des gémissements à chaque effleurements. Kyô s'appuya encore sur Yûki, adossé au mur, et celui ci décolla ses jambes de terre pour aller les enrouler autour des reins du roux. Ce geste enflamma encore plus les sens de Kyô qui tendit deux doigts à Yûki qui les suça avidement. Il commença à les enfoncer dans l'intimité de l'argenté qui poussa un râle de plaisir d'où perçait un zeste de douleur. Quand Kyô commença à animer ses phalanges dans un long mouvement de va et vient, l'argenté cria. Et le futur seme se sentait devenir encore plus dur, si cela était possible, en entendant les instants de bonheur charnel qu'il donnait à son partenaire. Dans un mouvement brusque et non prévu, il bascula et les deux jeunes gens tombèrent au sol. Yûki était sur Kyô et le roux n'attendait plus qu'une chose désormais. Mais ne voulant pas blesser son amant malgré son désir qui frôlait la folie, il ne fit rien.

Cependant à son grand étonnement, L'argenté s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se plaçant au dessus de sa hampe tendue, il s'empala de lui même en poussant un cri suraigu motivé par la douleur de sa position. Essoufflé il s'interrompit en exhalant de longues bouffées d'air. Son regard perdu tomba sur le visage transi de Kyo et cce fut un motif suffisant pour le pousser à bouger. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, il enfonçait le membre turgescent de Kyo en lui tandis que sous lui, le dénommé gémissait sous ses déhanchements. Le chat se saisit du sexe de son amant et commença de lents va et vient sur toute la longueur. Il crut mourir de plaisir quand il atteignit le point de non retour et c'est avec un long cri de jouissance que les deux jeunes répandirent leur nectar. Yûki, haletait toujours et épuisé, il s'étendit sur Kyô et mordit son épaule de ses dents gourmandes.

Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis le Prince roula sur le côté. Il enlaça Kyô et ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Enfin Kyô demanda d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

« On va faire quoi maintenant? »

Yûki qui sommeillait légèrement dit :

« Hmm? »

« Je te demandais ce qu'on allait faire maintenant. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... »

« Moi non plus. »

Ils se turent. Yûki dit :

« Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je te veux pour moi. »

Kyô rigola.

« Je te trouve bien possessif tout d'un coup! »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois à toi? » demanda la souris en le regardant d'un air coquin

Le roux rougit et répondit :

« Si mais je me sens gêné envers toi parce que tu as une petite copine et que... »

Yûki se leva brusquement et murmura en lui tournant le dos :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en occuperai. Après tout, ce n'est que physique entre nous. »

Le coeur de Kyô se serra mais que pouvait il bien répondre à cela? Yûki avait une petite amie et il devait l'aimer beaucoup. Quant à lui... Et bien lui il était encore amoureux de Kagura bien que celle ci ne l'ait pas choisi. La seule chose qui les unissait était l'indéniable attirance qui faisait qu'ils se désiraient l'un l'autre et rien d'autre. Étrangement, cela fit mal à Kyô et il observa Yûki qui était en train de se rhabiller. Il lui dit :

« Donc en fait, on remettra ça de temps en temps? »

Yûki se retourna un sourire malicieux fiché sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que le terme « de temps en temps » soit bien choisi. J'aurais plutôt dit « souvent » ou encore « chaque fois qu'on peut »! »

Kyô lui sourit.

« Je te plais autant que ça? »

« Bien plus que tu ne peux le penser, chaton... Bon, c'est pas que la vue sur tes jolies petites fesses me gêne mais tu devrais te rhabiller avant que tes amis débarquent et te trouvent dans cet état.»

« Hmm... »

Il remit ses vêtement sur lui tout en remarquant le regard enfiévré de la souris braqué sur lui. Malgré la chaleur progressive de son bas ventre, il garda son sang froid et il remarqua un objet qui brillait juste dans un casier d'une table. Il s'en approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de la clé pour ouvrir la porte. Il la montra à Yûki qui murmura quand il passa à coté de lui :

« On va pouvoir rentrer.. Je meurs de faim tout d'un coup. Tu me cuisines quelque chose? »

« Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité! »

Yûki rigola doucement puis les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent à leur domicile.

A suivre...

J'ai bien galéré pour finir le lemon à la fin mais je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie! Laissez des reviews! Ça fait du bien de savoir que ce qu'on fait plaît à des personnes.

*part en mode délire - Dieu des fanfiction entendez mes prières et exaucez mes voeux d'au moins une review!- *

La suite est prévue pour plus tard si y'a pas de problèmes. A plus!


	3. Nouveau départ

Ohayo!

J'ai ramé pour ce chapitre. Figurez vous que j'en avais déjà tapé la moitié quand, mon ordinateur s'est endormi sur moi me laissant le loisir de le voir en pyjama noir (Pas du tout intéressant). En le réveillant, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié l'existence d'un certain chapitre 3 d'une fic sur Fruits Basket... Vous l'aurez compris, cet idiot m'a planté et j'ai dû tout retaper de mémoire (Je n'écris jamais mes chap pour les recopier). Autant dire que le résultat est assez laborieux mais je crois que je me suis bien rattrapée sur la deuxième partie.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Yûki, fâché avec Machi, se sent coupable de l'avoir trompée alors qu'il était le responsable de leur dispute. Il ne cesse de penser à ses instants avec Kyô et vice versa. Suite à une mauvaise blague, les deux jeunes se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle de classe. Là, ils finissent par s'avouer qu'ils éprouvent du désir l'un pour l'autre. Ils décident alors de continuer cette relation même si elle n'est basée que sur de l'attirance physique._

Notes : Les pensées des persos sont en _italique _et leur conscience en _italique_ et en **gras.**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Yûki et Kyô dormaient ensemble. En effet, les deux amants passaient tout le temps qu'ils avaient à s'embrasser, à se câliner et à des choses dans le même genre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps s'attiraient comme des aimants et ils faisaient l'amour avec toujours autant de passion.

Ils se disputaient aussi moins souvent qu'auparavant mais, ça arrivait que le vase déborde. Et dans ce cas là, après s'être battus comme des bêtes, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre et c'était comme si aucune confrontation n'avait eu lieu.

Au fur et à mesure, ils prirent l'habitude de discuter après leurs ébats. Au début, ils étaient un peu gênés puis, plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient à l'aise entre eux.

Un soir, justement, ils arrivèrent à un sujet de conversation qui les concernait indirectement : l'amour et tout ce que cela impliquait. Yûki, lové contre le corps de Kyô, mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question mais il n'osait pas. Après tout, bien que le roux et lui entretenaient un relation privilégiée (On peut dire ça comme ça), il restait des zones d'ombres dans certaines parties de leur lien. Ce fait tracassait Yûki. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il se sentait bien avec Kyô et avait envie de partager tous ses secrets. Il ne voulait plus seulement être son amant mais aussi son ami, son confident et son amour. Yûki se figea. A quoi venait il de penser? _Être son amour? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Je... _

Il regarda Kyô qui respirait lentement, les yeux mi clos et le visage serein. Yûki se releva sur un coude et passa des doigts légers dans les cheveux du chat. Celui ci eut un léger sourire mais ne bougea pas, voulant apprécier pleinement les doux effleurements de la souris. L'argenté continua et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue gauche de Kyô. Le roux saisit sa main et le coeur de son vis à vis s'emballa. Ses joues rosirent et un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de Kyô débutèrent de douces caresses sur sa peau. C'était donc ça... Son coeur avait parlé via ses pensées. Il s'était exprimé et c'est avec appréhension que Yûki ouvrit les yeux sur ses sentiments. C'était si évident désormais. Pourquoi ne s'en était il pas rendu compte plus tôt? Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait si fort. La raison pour laquelle, il voulait tout le temps être avec lui et pour laquelle, il appréciait autant ses baisers, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. La raison pour laquelle inconsciemment il avait fui l'affrontement qu'il devait avoir avec Machi était qu'il aimait Kyô. A quel moment son amour s'était il dévellopé à ce point? A quel moment les yeux flamboyants de son amant avaient ils pris l'avantage sur ceux marrons de la brune?

Yûki eut un sourire tendre en voyant les lèvres entrouvertes de Kyô. Il posa un baiser qu'il voulait chaste mais qui fut prolongé par le roux. Ils s'enlacèrent avec fougue et eurent un échange langoureux et enivrant. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent Kyô avait le regard rempli d'étincelles et d'après les yeux insistants qu'il posa sur lui, Yûki en déduit qu'il le désirant. La souris eut un sourire coquin mais il arrêta la main halée qui caressait sa peau opaline en disant :

« Kyô, j'ai une question à te poser... »

Le roux fit basculer Yûki sous lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il commençait à explorer la peau douce et laiteuse qui s'y trouvait quand son cousin l'arrêta tant bien que mal. Il lui dit d'un regard décidé :

« Je veux te parler sérieusement. »

« ... »

« S'il te plaît. »

Yûki scrutait le roux d'une mine sérieuse. Que pouvait il faire contre ces yeux? Lui, Kyô Soma, ceinture noire de karaté, bisho poursuivi pas son fan club non désiré, était complètement impuissant devant Yûki Soma, ex ennemi juré. Il poussa un grognement vaincu et retomba à côté de celui qui le tenait en laisse quoi qu'il fasse. Il marmonna :

« Vas y, je t'écoute. »

Yûki eut un sourire victorieux et prit une longue bouffée d'air frais. Il avait été à deux doigts d'oublier ses interrogations quand le roux avait perdu son visage dans le creux de son cou. C'était fou le pouvoir que ce bougon avait sur lui! L'argenté se reconcentra et demanda enfin, la voix légèrement basse :

« Dis, Kyô... Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un? »

Le chat se figea. La question que Yûki venait de lui poser était tombée comme une douche glaciale sur lui. Il se savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que si il lui disait la vérité telle qu'elle était genre « J'aime Kagura mais elle s'est entichée de toi », il écoperait des moqueries certaines de son cousin. Et il n'aimait pas du tout se sentir ridicule. D'un autre coté, mentir serait la meilleure solution, mais quelque chose en Kyô rejetait cela comme la peste. Il méditait encore sur ces pensées quand Yûki, soupira et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire. »

Sur ces entrefaites, il fit un geste pour se lever mais Kyô le retint par un bras et lui dit :

« Mais, c'est pas ça! Même si je suis un peu gêné, je vais te répondre! »

Yûki retira sa main avec rudesse. Il était tendu par ce que le roux allait lui dire. Il ne bougea plus et demanda d'une voix où de la froideur transparaissait :

« Pourquoi tu me dirais alors que justement tu- »

Kyô le coupa en criant presque :

« Je veux pas qu'il y ait de non dits entre nous! »

Le coeur de Yûki s'emballa devant la force avec laquelle Kyô avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Il eut un frisson et il rosit car un regard des plus sincères s'adressait à son coeur. L'argenté baissa les yeux et finit par se rasseoir sur le lit qu'il avait quitté à moitié.

Kyô le regarda faire et il avoua, le rouge aux joues :

« Oui, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. »

« ... »

Yûki ne dit rien mais son coeur lui faisait mal. Une douleur qui se propageait à une vitesse déconcertante et qui irradiait son âme si heureuse quelques temps auparavant de piques blessants. La sourie essaya de ne pas montrer sa tristesse se demanda qui était l'élue de son coeur. L'éluE car pour la souris, il était inconcevable que Kyô soit amoureux d'un homme. Bien qu'il soit un homme aussi, il considérait que sa relation avec les roux était privilégiée. Et qu' il serait le seul et l'unique de ce bord. Il savait aussi que sa relation avec le chat était vouée à l'échec et il soupira.

Kyô, lui, se débattait intérieurement. Devait il révéler l'identité de son aimée? Il y réfléchissait encore quand il surprit le regard que Yûki cherchait à cacher. Que pouvait exprimer cette expression contrite sur son doux visage? D'où provenait ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il voulut soudain lui donner? Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, sa langue se délia et il répondit :

« Je... J'aime Kagura. »

Yûki fut surpris sur le coup. _Kagura?_ La souris se rappela alors, les yeux qu'il avait souvent surpris sur la brune depuis la fin de la malédiction. Si au début Kyô ne faisait que se plaindre du fait qu'elle lui sautait dessus toutes les cinq secondes, Yûki se rendit compte que plus le temps passait, plus les protestations du roux s'étaient faîtes rares. Mais alors, s'il aimait Kagura, pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit? La jeune fille l'avait elle repoussé? _Non, c'était plus qu'improbable... Carrément impossible même!_

Néanmoins, un détail lui fit tiquer._ Kagura est partie en voyage. Serait ce parce que Kyô lui aurait fait connaître ses sentiments? _

La curiosité le brûlait au vif. Il voulait savoir mais Kyô continua de lui même.

« Mais.... Elle, elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment ça se fait? Elle était toujours après toi et.. »

« Elle m'a avoué que c'était parce qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle voulait attirer l'attention de.. Enfin voilà quoi! »

« Il n'y a plus aucune chances? » demanda la souris en essayant de cacher l'élan d'espoir qui l'avait pris

« Non, je ne pense pas. Elle m'a dit ça le jour où on s'est vu au bar. C'est pour ça que... »

« Que tu avais l'air si désemparé? »

« Comment tu...? »

Yûki eut un air compréhensif puis ferma les yeux. Alors, il ne devait cet amour qu'à Kagura. C'était vraiment très ironique. C'était presque comme si Kagura l'avait poussé sans le savoir dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait elle. Oui c'était ironique. Mais aussi vraiment très cruel pour Yûki. Il essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir parce qu'un coup du hasard pareil n'arriverait certainement pas deux fois de suite. Et les chances que Kyô l'aiment un jour étaient vraiment faibles bien que le roux et lui s'entendent mieux à ce jour.

Une voix l'interrompit :

« Et toi Yûki? »

« Moi? Oui, j'aime quelqu'un. »

« Qui? »

« Quelqu'un! » ajouta Yûki avec un sourire malicieux

« Hey! Moi je t'ai dit! Tu triches! »

« Je t'ai juste demandé si tu aimais quelqu'un. Je ne t'ai pas demandé qui, tu as tout dit de toi même! »

Kyô grommela dans son coin. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir tout partager avec la souris. Il eut un juron qui fut suivi par le rire moqueur de Yûki. Il marmonna de nouveau. Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Kyô, après avoir bien crié derrière l'argenté, eut un petit sourire. Heureusement, qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était lui qui faisait battre le coeur de la brune. _Il aurait eu la grosse tête en plus..._

Yûki courait à vive allure. C'était la pause déjeuner et il avait quelque chose de vraiment urgent à faire. Une chance pour lui que Kyô ait servi de diversion pour qu'il puisse s'éclipser de ses fans enragés.

{Début du Flash Back}

Yûki est dans sa salle de classe. La sonnerie vient de retentir, il doit faire quelque chose d'important mais des filles de son fan club font la queue pour lui donner des cadeaux. Yûki est énervé mais ne laisse rien paraître. Il aurait bien besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour sortir de là. Au moment où il pense ça, un roux qu'il ne connaît que trop bien arrive dans sa classe. Il a un air renfrogné mais Yûki sait bien que ce n'est qu'une façade. Kyô s'approche de lui, (Les filles lui ouvrent la voix devant tant de beauté) et lui tend un paquet en disant :

« C'est pour toi. Tohru l'a apporté ce matin avant que j'aille en cours. Y'a un pour chacun de nous mais j'ai déjà pris le mien. »

« Merci. »

Quand le roux se retourne pour partir, Yûki lui envoie une trousse sur la tête. Le roux se retourne et voit la souris avec son air innocent. Il demande, agacé :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? «

« Juste pour voir la tronche d'idiot que tu ferais en recevant ça en plein poire baka neko. »

Kyô s'enflamme. Et on connaît la rengaine. Les deux jeunes hommes finissent par en arriver aux mains. Yûki envoie valdinguer Kyô à terre puis profitant que la fenêtre soit ouverte, il l'envoie dehors.

_La classe est au 2 ème étage. Il est donc normal que tout le monde se précipite vers l'ouverture donnant sur le ciel par où est passé Kyô._

Les déductions de la souris s'avèrent vraies et il profite du brouhaha pour s'esquiver discrètement. Il sait que Kyô, retombera sur ces pieds et qu'il ne sera pas blessé. En effet, même si la malédiction est rompue, les maudits ont gardés certaines de leurs capacité, soit l'agilité pour Kyô. Il sait aussi que le chat sera furieux contre lui mais il aura le temps d'arranger ça plus tard. Là, il a quelque chose de vraiment important à faire.

{Fin du Flash Back}

Yûki se rendit à la bibliothèque et pénétra comme une furie dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde le fusilla des yeux mais cela n'importait pas au Soma. La souris chercha des yeux la personne à qui il devait absolument parler. Il la trouva enfin en grande conversation avec le garçon de l'autre fois. Celui ci le vit en premier et fit un signe à la brune assise en face de lui. Elle se retourna et son visage radieux se transforma en une expression de glace. Yûki fut un peu surpris mais se reprit vite. Il s'approcha du duo et salua le jeune homme d'une main. Il regarda ensuite la brune et dit :

« Bonjour Machi san. »

Elle remarqua l'emploi du suffixe poli et décida d'en faire de même.

« Bonjour Yûki san. »

« Est ce que... Tu as un moment à m'accorder? J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de vraiment important. »

Machi consulta son meilleur ami du regard qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle accepta et les deux sortirent en silence.

Ils arpentèrent le lycée à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient se parler sans oreilles indiscrètes. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Yûki eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant celle dans laquelle Kyô et lui avaient débuté leur relation plus qu'ambiguë. Enfin, Machi demanda d'une voix tendue à l'argenté :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me parler? »

Yûki eut un air vraiment sérieux tout d'un coup et il baissa les yeux un moment. Il se sentait un peu honteux vis à vis de Machi d'avoir couché avec Kyô le jour où ils s'étaient disputés. Le jour où il lui avait fait une crise de jalousie mal placée et où il lui avait de surcroît été infidèle! Il inspira, se préparant au pire et dit :

« Machi, je suis désolée mais je veux plus être ton petit ami. »

La brune devint livide. Elle s'était préparée à tout sauf à une rupture! Elle savait que ça n'allait plus très bien entre eux depuis leur grosse dispute à propos de Yamato mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que le Prince aurait envie de rompre! Elle refit le point sur cette dispute mais elle ne trouva pas d'éléments qui tendaient à prévoir une séparation! Elle fixa Yûki avec des yeux exorbités et incrédules. Celui ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle demanda d'une voix tremblante et qu'elle voulait calme :

« Pou... Pourquoi?

« Machi, je vais être sincère avec toi même si ça doit te faire mal. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que c'était ta faute et je ne dis pas ça pour pour me défaire de mes responsabilités. »

« Alors... Pourquoi? Qu'as tu fait de si mal qui pourrait me blesser? »

Yûki inspira profondément et tout en gardant ses yeux dans le lac châtain de la jeune fille il avoua :

« Quand on s'est quittés fâchés, je culpabilisais de ne pas t'avoir fait assez confiance. Donc je suis allé dans un bar pour... décompresser un peu. Là, j'ai rencontré une de mes connaissances qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme non plus. On a commencé à discuter et puis, on s'est saoulés.

La gorge de Yûki se noua. La partie la plus difficile arrivait et il ne savait vraiment pas comment Machi allait réagir.

« Après, cette personne m'a reconduit chez moi et... sous l'effet de l'alcool ou peut être de mon propre gré ça je n'en sais rien, j'ai fait des avances à cette personne. Et, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. »

Machi ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Pendant qu'elle, elle pleurait de tout son soûl parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec son petit ami, en l'occurrence Yûki, lui, était en train de... de s'envoyer en l'air après avoir bu comme un alcoolo en manque!!? Elle fut frappé par une colère sourde et s'apprêtait à jeter son venin à la figure de Yûki quand celui ci dit :

« Je n'ai pas fini donc attends avant de renvoyer ta colère. »

« Parce qu'il y a autre chose? Il manquerait plus que tu me dise que la fille avec qui tu as... est enceinte! »

Yûki haussa un sourcil. _Si elle savait..._

« Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, cette personne était aussi surprise que moi et on a eu une grosse dispute. »

« Tu m'étonnes! »

La souris continua son récit ignorant l'intervention de la brune.

« On s'est quittés en mauvais terme et puis finalement, on s'est retrouvés plus tard. A partir de là, inconsciemment, je me suis mis à aimer cette personne. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment. »

Là, c'était le pompon pour Machi. Non seulement son copain lui avait été infidèle suite à une dispute dont il était responsable, mais en plus, il voulait rompre et avouait qu'il aimait une autre fille!! La brune se jeta littéralement sur Yûki qui ne fit rien pour résister en lui frappant le torse de coups de poings violents. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que des larmes lui brouillent les yeux et tracent deux sillons transparents sur ses joues. Elle s'accola d'un mouvement brusque à Yûki et se mit à pleurer à grosses gouttes, s'accrochant désespérément à celui qu'elle aimait passionnément. Elle se sentait incapable de le lâcher à une quelconque personne et maudissait le destin de sa malchance. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et bientôt, les perles d'eau salées de Machi se tarirent. Elle resta néanmoins dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Comment est elle? Qu'a t-elle que je n'ai pas? »

Yûki resta silencieux. Il avait infligé assez de peine à Machi pour qu'en plus, il ne rajoute le fait qu'il aime un homme! Même si la société était plus libérée, la jeune fille se sentirait vexée de sa préférence masculine. C'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien à ce sujet et décrivit Kyô d'une voix claire que la brune ne lui connaissait pas :

« Elle est adorable. Elle grogne pour un oui ou pour un non mais elle a un coeur d'or. Sa manière de réconforter les gens est très spéciale mais c'est une des choses qui m'attirent le plus chez elle... »

Plus Yûki parlait, plus Machi se sentait mal. Bien sûr elle était furieuse que Yûki lui ait fait ça mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la blessait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus souffrir était la manière dont l'argenté parlait de celle qu'il aimait. On sentait percer un sentiment d'adoration dans sa voix et il était certain que cette fille comptait beaucoup à ses yeux.

De son côté, Kyô fulminait en cherchant Yûki dans la fac. Après avoir hurlé à s'en casser les cordes vocales pour qu'on le laisse tranquille après sa chute, il était immédiatement parti à la recherche de la cause de sa légère foulure à la cheville gauche. En effet, bien qu'ayant conservé ses aptitudes sportives et son agilité, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de saut à effectuer. Par conséquent, l'atterrissage avait été un peu rude.

_Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de me balancer par la fenêtre? C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble que... Qu'est ce que je raconte? On est pas ensemble! Enfin, depuis qu'on est proche, c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un coup de ce genre. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle avec mes poings!_

Il boitillait à vitesse réduite quand il surprit une scène. Yûki serrait Machi, qui avait les yeux rougis, et il semblait presque dans les nuages. Kyô s'approcha discrètement et entendit les propos de Yûki.

« ... ou pour un non mais elle a un coeur d'or. Sa manière de réconforter les gens est très spéciale mais c'est une des choses qui m'attirent le plus chez elle. Je l'aime. Je l'aime trop même. »

« ... Je... Je comprends. Tu m'as aimé mais elle, tu l'aimes beaucoup plus c'est ça? Parce que tu m'as aimé au moins un peu Yûki? Hein? »

« Oui, je t'ai aimé Machi. D'ailleurs, tu as été la première personne qui a réussi à me voler mon coeur lorsque que je croyais qu'il était mort (Yûki parle ici indirectement de la malédiction). »

« Alors, pourquoi as tu cessé? »

« Je crois que ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est très récent. »

« Mais comment peux tu être sûr de toi? »

« Je sais qu'une partie de cette histoire est vouée à l'échec mais je veux avoir le plus de temps possible avec elle. »

« ... »

Machi se décolla de Yûki et on entendit la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause. Elle demanda :

« Yûki, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner maintenant car j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. »

« Je ne te le demande pas car ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part. »

Un silence pesant s'installa puis Yûki annonça :

« Excuse moi Machi mais je dois y aller. »

Il fit un signe de la main et esquissa des mouvements de départ quand la brune l'appela :

« Yûki! »

Il se retourna et la regarda, soucieux.

« Quand... Quand je t'aurai pardonné, on pourra être amis quand même? «

« Du moment que ça ne te blesse pas. »

« Et... Yûki... »

« Hmm? »

« Tu... Tu me la présenteras? »

« Qui? »

« Celle qui m'a volé ton coeur. »

Yûki eut un petit sourire et répondit par un hochement de tête.

Il partit en direction de sa salle ne remarquant pas un roux qui l'observait tapi dans une classe aux alentours. Kyô se releva de sa cachette lentement. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi radieuse sur le fringant visage de la souris. Même pas quand ils couchaient ensemble ou qu'ils passaient des moments ensemble. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était cette mystérieuse fille qui avait conquis Yûki. Il repartit la rage au ventre. C'est qu'il en serait presque jaloux...

Kyô était sorti tôt de la fac. Il avait vérifié l'emploi du temps de Yûki et il savait ainsi que la souris ne sortirait elle que dans une heure. Le roux fulminait toujours de sa cheville mal en point et sa rage n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il était jaloux. Ça il s'en était rendu compte bien qu'il ait essayé de se mentir à lui même. Et sa fureur atteignait des sommets quand il se disait que Yûki avait rompu avec Machi pour être avec celle qu'il aimait.

Il marcha en direction de la maison du chien en jetant des regards meurtriers aux passants qui se frottaient à lui d'un peu trop près. Quand il ouvrit la porte de son domicile, il vit un homme qui était en train de brailler avec Shigure. C'était un de ses pires cauchemars. Ayame Soma, ex serpent et frère de Yûki. La souris ne supportait pas son fraternel. Et à raison puisque celui ci était un véritable moulin à paroles ambulant. Si encore il racontait des choses intéressantes ça aurait pu aller, mais le serpent ne faisait que déblatérer des propos sans queue ni tête et ni corps d'ailleurs, que personne à part l'autre débile qu'était Shigure, ne comprenait. Et Kyô détestait ça. Sa tension arriva au comble quand le chien dit :

« Mon petit Kyô!! Comment vas tu? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu! »

« Tiens, un revenant. La faute à qui? Tu découches tous les soirs et le matin on entend tes ronflements de buveur dans toute la maison!!! »

« Aya chan, console moi! Kyô chan est méchant avec moi!! »

« Tout de suite mon amour! Je ne puis supporter de voir tes regards si terriblement tristes! La douleur qui émane de toi me donne envie de te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'un doux sourire effleure tes lèvres si... »

« On se calme ici!! Et toi baka inu, m'appelle pas Kyô chan où je te défonce le cul! »

« Ohhhh!! » firent les deux adultes en coeur

Kyô esquissa plusieurs pas vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre quand il entendit les racontars des deux pervers :

« Gure chan, tu sais ce qu'il a? »

« Il a du surprendre Yûki kun avec une fille. Il doit être mort de jalousie! »

Kyô resta figé dans son geste et continua de prêter attention aux élucubrations des compères.

« Ah oui! Surtout qu'il font « ça » souvent d'après tes dires. »

« Je suis rentré un soir et je les ai entendu. Ils étaient en pleine action visiblement. Ils criaient tellement fort que je n'ai pas bien distingué celui qui avait la plus forte voix! »

Kyô rougit intensément et il se retourna lentement. Une lueur assassine brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Il eut un petit sourire puis un rire sadique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ayame et Shiguré l'examinèrent avec un étonnement mêlé d'une légère crainte. Le serpent quémanda :

« Kyô chan... Qu'est ce qui te prend? »

« Haha.. J'imaginais seulement tous les supplices que j'allais vous faire endurer... »

« Heu... » bredouillèrent les adultes

Heureusement pour eux, le ronronnement d'une voiture vint les tirer des enfers qui se discernaient dans les yeux démoniaques du roux. Shiguré articula avec entrain :

« Kyô chan, on va te laisser! Tori san vient d'arriver et nous n'avons pas envie de le faire attendre! N'est ce pas Aya chan? »

« Hai! » assura Ayame. Si il y 'avait bien une personne qui arrivait à le maîtriser c'était bien Hatori, l'ex dragon de la malédiction.

Il se levèrent rapidement en direction de la sortie. Cependant, Kyô put reconnaître la voix du serpent qui beuglait :

« Passe un coucou à Yun chan pour moi! Surtout prenez tout votre temps et amusez vous bien! Hahahahahaha!!!! »

Ayame qui venait de fermer la porte entendit un bruit de verre brisé sur je ne sais quelle porte mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Le trio s'en alla.

Kyô égrena un chapelet d'injures pour se calmer. Arrivé au bout de son dictionnaire, il entreprit de ramasser les débris du vase en porcelaine de Shigure qu'il avait lancé sur Ayame. Il était sûr que le chien allait lui faire payer de sa poche les dégâts mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il attendait à l'heure actuelle était Yûki. La souris ne tarderait pas à rentrer et Kyô pourrait lui faire sa fête, mais pas dans le sens qu'il espérait...

Kyô n'était vraiment pas content. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures et Yûki n'avait toujours pas franchi le pas de la porte. Il tournait en rond depuis un bon moment et l'inquiétude commençait à le guetter. Il en était à là quand il vit enfin Yûki ouvrir cette maudite ouverture. Il attendit que la souris se déchausse et ensuite, il se planta en face de lui.

Yûki prônait un sourire radieux ce qui n'était pas fait pour arranger son état.

« Tadaima. »

« Et ben c'est pas trop tôt! » tempêta Kyô « T'étais où et pourquoi tu rentres si tard? »

L'argenté consulta sa montre.

« Il n'est que dix-neuf heures. »

« Oui et alors! T'aurais pas pu passer un coup de fil! »

Yûki le scruta, interloqué par la réaction vivace du roux. Il le fixa puis il comprit. Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé si tu t'es inquiété pour moi. »

Kyô rougit violemment. Il venait d'avoir la réaction d'une femme mariée! Et mariée avec Yûki en plus! Il tenta de se rattraper en hurlant :

« C'est pas ça du tout!! C'est parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as balancé par la fenêtre à la fac!!! En plus, à cause de toi, je me suis blessé à la cheville!! »

Yûki vit alors le bandage que le roux avait à son articulation gauche. Il eut un rictus et bafouilla :

« Ah... Gomen je pensais que tu aurais atterri sans te... »

« Là n'est pas la question! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris!!! Oh merde! Je me demande pourquoi je te pose cette question sachant que tu ne vas pas me répondre. »

Le roux se dirigea en boitant vers la cuisine. Avant qu'il ne l'ait atteinte, il sentit des bras l'entourer par derrière et le menton de Yûki se posa sur son épaule. La souris déclara :

« C'est parce que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'important. Et vu que mes fans ne cessaient de m'encercler de partout, j'ai créé une distraction. »

Le coeur de Kyô s'emballa. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Yûki qui caressait sa peau en une délicieuse torture. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser avoir par ces stratagèmes et il marmonna :

« Et t'as trouvé personne d'autre pour ça? »

« Non, tu es arrivé au bon moment. »

Les mains de Yûki commençaient à s'égarer sous le tee shirt de Kyô. Ses doigts fiévreux caressaient les endroit sensibles de son torse et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand la langue de la souris se mit à lécher sensuellement son cou. Il sentait l'humidité chaude du membre rose parcourir son épiderme lentement, mais sûrement. Descendant défavorablement bas. Kyô commençait à perdre le contrôle mais il fut assez lucide pour se dégager de ces caresses dangereuses. Yûki le regarda surpris un moment, puis croyant que c'était un jeu, il s'approcha encore, un petit sourire au lèvres, de son amant. Le roux formula aussi vite qu'il le put :

« Tu avais besoin d'une diversion pour t'échapper et pour pouvoir rompre avec Machi. »

Yûki resta cloué sur place. Il dévisagea le chat qui répondit à sa question muette.

« Je vous ai vu. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu as rompu avec elle? Tu ne l'aimes pas? Je croyais que c'était elle la personne dont tu m'avais parlé mais visiblement je me suis trompé. »

« ... »

« Qui c'est? »

« Je ne suis pas obligé de te le dire. »

« Je crois que si moi! On couche ensemble mais c'est purement physique! J'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu penses quand tu cries mon nom quand on fait l'amour! »

« Je... »

« Je veux savoir qui tu imagines voir dans tes draps les matins où on se réveille ensemble! J'ai le droit de savoir! Même si je ne suis que ton amant et rien d'autre! »

Les yeux de Yûki s'allumèrent de colère. Il articula en essayant de garder son sang froid :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi! Tu n'as pas le droit de te dévaloriser de la sorte! »

« Ah oui? Alors que suis je pour toi?!! Tu me dis tout ça mais au fond, tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est de... »

Yûki gifla Kyô. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un agacement profond. Ses yeux si doux habituellement étaient parsemés de gouttes de tristesse et Kyô regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Le mal était déjà fait. L'argenté lui hurla à la figure :

« Tu penses que si je n'en voulais qu'à ton corps je me serais inquiété pour toi et ta cheville? Tu penses que j'aurais discuté avec toi de nos sentiments communs? Si c'est le cas, tu me connais bien mal. »

« ... Mais si tu me faisais confiance, tu me dirais de qui tu es amoureux. Moi j'ai hésité mais j'ai fini par le faire et toi... »

« Kyô... Je... La personne que j'aime, c'est... C'est toi... »

Kyô ouvrit les yeux ronds. Yûki venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait!! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, déjà, le jeune homme avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et le pressait tendrement contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement en mettant tout son amour dans ce simple baiser. Le chat ne le refusa pas et répondit au sien avec douceur. Bientôt, la passion vint les submerger et leur baiser se fit plus intense. Yûki redécouvrait avec un engouement fougueux la cavité buccale de Kyô qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux volcaniques de son amant et celui ci passa ses mains en un mouvement frénétique sous le tee shirt de l'argenté. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent et Kyô avoua :

« Yûki... Je.. »

A ce moment là, un léger cri vint l'interrompre. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son en question et ils se détachèrent en un mouvement brusque devant ce qui se présentait à leurs yeux. Une jolie brune avec les cheveux mi longs se tenait devant eux. Elle paraissait horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et avait les yeux agrandis par sa surprise. Kyô était lui, le plus choqué dans toute cette histoire. Non content que quelqu'un les surprenne, il avait fallu que ce soit ELLE. Il émit un son :

« Kagura... »

A suivre...

Je suis consciente de l'état d'énervement dans lequel vous devez être mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir!! Épargnez moi et laissez des reviews!! ^^


	4. Confiance Ebranlée

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance (De ce côté là faut encore que je bosse...)

**Couples :** Kyô X Yûki et Akito X Tohru dans ce chapitre

**Notes : **

Jayisha : On ouvre la bouteille de champagne!! Kanpai!

Yûki : On fête quoi?

Jayisha : Déjà on célèbre le premier commentaire que j'ai depuis le début de cette fanfiction! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!

Kyô : Hmph... Ça montre bien à quel point ta fic est...

Yûki : Tais toi! Faut pas lui gâcher le moral comme ça! Qui sait ce que son esprit en vadrouille va inventer après pour se venger!

Jayisha : Surtout, ne vous gênez pas, je suis juste à côté!

Kyô : Mouais. On en a pas grand chose à fiche donc...

Shigure : Et la deuxième chose qu'on fête c'est quoi? Mon futur mariage avec Aya?

Jayisha : Ça c'est autre chose. Non en fait c'est déjà le quatrième chapitre c'est à dire que c'est à peu près la moitié de l'histoire!^^

Kyô : Bonne nouvelle! A quand la fin que je puisse partir en vacances?

Jayisha : Faut toujours que tu gâches tout... Je me sens dépressive d'un coup...  
M'enfin, je tenais vraiment à te remercier Zuzur de ta review. Un tel entousiasme m'a fait vraiment plaisir! C'est pour ça que j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (voire plus soyons optimiste XD)! Les pensées sont en italique.

_  
Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_Kyô et Yûki sont amants malgré eux. Inconsciemment, il se rapprochent et deviennent plus complices. A tel point que Kyô finit par confier à Yûki l'amour qu'il ressent pour Kagura. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie et il se rend compte qu'il aime l'ex-maudit du chat. Ne pouvant supporter la relation ambiguë qui le lie à Machi, il la quitte. Suite à une violente dispute avec Kyô, il finit par lui avouer son amour. Ils s'embrassent mais c'est là que Kagura les surprend..._

Bonne lecture!!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Kagura... » murmura Kyô.

La jeune fille fixait les deux jeunes, médusée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Yûki était gêné vis à vis de la brune. Il se sentait triste pour elle car, par le baiser très tendre qu'ils avaient échangé, Kyô n'avait pas refusé son amour. On aurait même dit qu'il répondait à ses sentiments. Le jeune homme était profondément heureux et lorsqu'il s'égarait à espérer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme une gazelle qui avait un lion à ses trousses. Même si ce fait, véritable synonyme de gaieté pour lui, devait faire mal à Kagura, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kyô. Il lui était devenu indispensable.

Le roux, lui, était pris dans un véritable dilemme. Lui qui détestait être mêlé à des quiproquos, était visiblement en plein milieu de ces sombres noeuds d'embrouilles. Son coeur pulsait dans sa poitrine à un rythme endiablé parce que Kagura était devant lui. Son regard roux était plongé dans le lagon brun de celle qu'il aimait. Enfin, en théorie. La donne s'était subitement embrouillée à cause de quelques mots qui avaient été prononcés quelques minutes auparavant. Kyô s'était toujours senti fier d'une qualité pourtant bien incompatible avec sa nature maudite. Il était loyal. Plus que tout. Et il s'en sentait fier parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver autour de lui, il gardait la tête haute et il défendait ceux qui lui tenaient à coeur avec tout la fougue qui lui était propre. Cependant, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait cédé. Il avait cédé à la tentation, à la luxure, au plaisir, à l'allégresse. Il avait cédé. Et ce, dès que Kagura lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Lui qui se targuait tant de lui vouer un amour sincère s'était misérablement abandonné au jouissances de la chair quelques heures après qu'elle ne l'ait mis plus bas que terre. Avec Yûki. Avec celui qu'elle aimait et que lui détestait. En théorie. Oui toujours en théorie. Seulement, il n'était plus aussi sûr que le sentiment abrupt et brûlant qu'il ressentait en son sein était de la haine et ce, depuis la première nuit d'étreintes qu'il avait eu avec l'ex-maudit de la souris. Et cette déclaration... Comme s'il n'était pas assez troublé comme ça, il avait fallu que l'autre lui dise ça. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas autant insisté. Il se serait consumé de rage, de jalousie mais aurait été épargné par la tourmente qu'il avait au ventre actuellement... Et pourtant. Ces deux mots avaient été une libération et lorsque l'argenté l'avait embrassé, il s'était senti heureux. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un cocon chaud et accueillant s'était adossé autour de lui et sur le coup instinctivement il avait eu envie de... Les yeux du roux vacillèrent. Il se sentait si perdu. Bouleversé et plongé dans une confusion monochrome de noir. Mais plus importait, quelle serait la réaction de la brune? Après tout, celui qui prenait la plus grande place dans son coeur était l'argenté. Et elle les avait vu s'embrasser....

Yûki, resté silencieux, finit par ouvrir la bouche et rompit par la même occasion le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il dit alors :

« Heu Kagura... Je suis... »

La brune l'ignora, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes hommes et hurla :

« Kyô chan.... Je... TU M'AS MANQUE!!! »

Kyô la dévisagea surpris et la jeune brunette se jeta sur lui. Il en tomba à la renverse.

Ensuite alors, seulement après avoir manifesté sa joie sur le pauvre roux écartelé comme une marionnette, elle daigna adresser la parole à l'autre occupant de la pièce. Et ce fut dans une réprimande sensible à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle dit :

« Yun kun! Vous étiez encore en train de vous battre c'est ça?!! Et tu as serré Kyô comme ça pour l'étrangler!! Si tu fais ça, que va t-il advenir de moi!!??

« ... » fut la réponse à ses reproches.

« Mais Kagura en fait, je... moi et Kyô on était... »

« Ne nie pas! Arrêtez de vous disputer, ce sera bien pour tout le monde! J'aurais été tellement heureuse si pendant mon absence, vous étiez devenus amis!! »

Yûki rougit violemment et Kyô l'imita. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade amical, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que ça... Et visiblement, Kagura faisait comme si elle n'avait rien vu de leurs ébats buccaux. Le roux était étonné de cette réaction. D'ailleurs, elle lui aurait semblé lâche si ce n'était pas Kagura en face de lui et qu'elle n'en était pas l'auteur principale. Dans tous ses souvenirs, la brune avait toujours préféré faire face aux choses et là c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Elle préférait aujourd'hui la fuite à l'affrontement et c'était vraiment étrange de sa part. Kyô en était encore à penser ça quand la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et demanda innocemment :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez? Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tout rouges? Ah, vous devez avoir chaud! Idem pour moi! Yun kun, tu peux aller nous chercher de l'eau glacée? Ou une limonade ce serait mieux! »

« A cette heure ci? En plus, je suis sûr qu'on en a pas dans le frigo. »

« Ben t'as qu'à aller en faire une! J'ai justement amené des agrumes! » dit elle en sortant de son sac un sachet contenant ces quelques fruits. Yûki la regarda avec un regard suspicieux. Il y avait assurément quelque chose de bizarre avec le jeune fille. Peut être se sentait-elle mal à l'aise qu'il ait... et peut être qu'elle voulait parler avec Kyô aussi! Cette idée lui fit peur. Le chat avait certes répondu à son baiser mais il n'avait rien dit. Si seulement Kagura n'était pas arrivée à ce moment là!

Il soupira et s'en alla en guerre avec le mixeur et les citrons en question.

Quand la souris eut quitté la pièce, une ambiance tendue s'installa. La brune était singulièrement silencieuse. Kyô, las de ce silence pesant, se décida en entamer la conversation. Au sommet de l'embarras il commença :

« Kagura... A propos de ce que tu as vu...Je... »

La jeune fille l'interrompit en demandant d'une voix suave :

« Kyô... Tu m'aimes toujours? »

La surprise cloua Kyô sur place.

« Hein? »

Kagura baissa les yeux et confessa :

« Parce que moi, je t'aime de tout mon coeur! »

Kyô resta interdit. Kagura l'aimait? Ça semblait invraisemblable! N'avait elle pas dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Yûki? Que lui arrivait-il? Aurait elle changé d'avis? Le roux voulut en avoir le coeur net :

« Kagura... Tu n'avais pas dit que tu... »

« Je... J'ai réfléchi encore après ça. Quand je t'ai envoyé cet sms, j'étais dans tous mes états et je me suis trompée. J'ai pensé au fait de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et mon coeur avait tellement mal. Je me disais que c'était normal, que je te considérais seulement comme un petit frère que sa grande soeur jalouse voudrait garder auprès d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Après coup, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi et j'ai regretté mon geste. Je ne suis pas rentrée tout de suite parce que j'hésitais à me présenter devant toi après t'avoir repoussé. »

Kyô se mura dans le silence. Si seulement elle était rentrée plus tôt! Là, c'était lui qui n'était plus sûr de rien. Un chaos bordélique régnait dans son âme et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Il bafouilla :

« Kagura.. Je... »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'articuler un réponse intelligible, Kagura s'empara de ses lèvres avec une force qui le paralysa. Il entendit alors un bruit de verre brisé et se retourna, se libérant de la bouche rose de la brune. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le coeur.

Yûki arborait une mine stupéfaite et blessée. C'était à son tour de surprendre un baiser mais celui là n'était pas des plus plaisants. Il regarda Kagura, interloqué par ses actes. La brune, se lovant sur Kyô sussura :

« Yûki, tu seras le premier à être au courant. Kyô et moi, nous sortons ensemble maintenant. »

Elle l'enlaça de ses deux bras faisant face à l'argenté. L'ex maudit du chat ne vit pas la mine mesquine qu'elle afficha à la souris. Elle cracha avec une voix où une innocence feinte perçait mais que Kyô trop abasourdi ne discerna pas :

« Kyô, je suis si heureuse! »

Les lèvres de la brune remuèrent et Yûki put y lire ses véritables sentiments. Une douleur sans nom s'incrusta alors dans son coeur et son visage fut ravagé par la tristesse. Il avait mal, mais vraiment MAL. Si Kagura ne l'assassinait pas de ses yeux si mauvais, il savait qu'à ce moment là, il se serrait tenu la poitrine et ses jambes auraient lâché. Il déglutit péniblement et inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance et l'exposer à la perversité de la brune alanguie sur son aimé. Alors, avant de partir, ses yeux gris se firent durs et froids et il exprima toute la rage et la colère qui tourbillonnaient ses sens dans ses deux pupilles aciers. Il les félicita puis articula d'une voix contrite :

« Félicitations. Je vais vous laisser seuls alors. »

« Yûki, attends! » le roux

Mais la souris ne s'arrêta pas. La souffrance qui lui déchirait le coeur était trop vive pour qu'il puisse croiser le regard volcanique de Kyô sans verser les larmes d'affliction qui menaçaient de couler. Ignoré, mis à rude épreuve, martyrisé, il subissait tout. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se coucha lentement sur son lit et des sillons amers se tracèrent sur son visage blême. Il avait perdu Kyô. Il l'avait perdu alors qu'il allait peut être enfin avoir une chance de l'aimer. Il l'avait perdu et ils ne seraient jamais plus ensemble. Kagura avait bien réussi son coup. Elle savait que Kyô ne la quitterait pas à cause des sentiments qu'il ressentait ou qu'il croyait ressentir pour elle. C'était sa manière à elle de lui faire payer. Yûki était certain que le roux ne verrait jamais qui était véritablement sa cousine. Il préférerait se voiler la face même si la vérité lui éclaterait au visage, il ferait comme si de rien était comme l'avait fait la brune. Kagura avait réussi. Il était brisé.

* * *

A partir de ce jour là, les choses devinrent difficiles pour Yûki. Il essayait d'éviter au maximum le couple nouvellement formé. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. On aurait dit que partout où il allait, il tombait sur Kyô et Kagura en train de se bécoter. Et le roux avait visiblement l'air d'apprécier ça. C'est ça qui faisait mal. Le chat ne cherchait plus sa présence et il faisait parfois comme s'il n'existait pas. L'argenté ne savait plus quoi faire et il commençait vraiment à se lamenter sur son sort. Au début il s'était dit qu'il arriverait à surmonter tout cela, que la douleur s'estomperait progressivement et qu'il avait enduré le plus dur. Cependant malgré lui, les attaques psychologiques répétées l'amenaient à philosopher sur la meilleure des manière de se débarrasser de ce poigt inaltérable sur son âme. Il se surprenait à penser à la fuite, la mutilation et parfois, la mort. Et ça le tétanisait. Il ne voulait pas en venir jusque là. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ces voies salutaires qui n'en avaient que l'apparence. Mais être conscient de sa progressive dégénérescence l'approchait encore plus de la dépression. Et Kagura n'arrangeait pas les choses... Elle était sûrement furieuse ce qui expliquait ses actions. Quand l'argenté pensait à ce qu'elle faisait à Kyô, il avait parfois des envies meurtrières envers la jeune fille mais le roux le croirait-il s'il lui disait la vérité? Sûrement pas...

* * *

Yûki se dirigea dans la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement abattu.

_Je suis plus atteint que je le croyais... _

En effet, non seulement c'était le dimanche mais en plus, il s'était levé à une heure très matinale, ce qui contrastait avec ses habitudes. Il était encore en pyjama et quelle ne fut sa stupéfaction en voyant qui étaient installés à la table où il prenait habituellement son petit déjeuner! Tohru et.... Akito!! La jolie brune était en train de babiller joyeusement à côté de son époux, qui l'écoutait avec un petit sourire étalé sur les lèvres. Quand les deux jeunes mariés s'arrêtèrent, ils virent Yûki, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites tant ce genre de scène lui paraissait invraisemblable. Kyô et Kagura étaient également attablés et d'après leurs yeux proéminents, eux aussi étaient surpris. Il faut dire que le changement comportemental du chef de famille faisait toujours aussi peur même après deux ans de liberté. Yûki balbutia :

« Que...Que faîtes vous ici? »

Tohru se leva à l'encontre de l'ex-maudit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un large sourire en répondant :

« On est venu vous voir! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisés! »

« Ces temps ci, j'étais plutôt occupé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de... »

« Ce n'est pas grave Yûki kun. » psalmodia Akito d'un air serein

Les jeunes à l'exception de Tohru eurent tous un mouvement de surprise. Akito faisait vraiment flipper avec ses airs d'ange! Yûki se reprit :

« Hmm. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? »

« On vient juste d'arriver mais à vrai dire, je suis juste venu déposer Tohru chan. J'ai beaucoup de choses dont je dois m'occuper pour notre anniversaire de mariage donc... »

« Aki chan, je peux t'aider si tu veux! Comme ça on fera ça ensemble! »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine ma puce. Et puis, ... je ne voudrais pas fatiguer le bébé. »

Le silence s'installa. Les paroles du brun avaient été accueillies comme une bombe. Enfin, Kyô demanda :

« Tohru est enceinte? »

La brune en question rougit et un grand sourire déjà maternel se fit sur son visage resplendissant de bonheur. Elle murmura :

« Oui, je suis enceinte d'un mois »

Kagura qui était restée bouche bée se leva et serra avec force l'onigiri dans ses bras en hurlant :

« Omedeto!! Félicitations!! Tu vas être maman!! Et je me demande comment sera Aki sama en papa? »

« J'espère que ce sera une fille toute mignonne comme sa maman. »

Tohru rougit et les deux autres occupants de la pièce restés silencieux présentèrent leurs félicitations à leur tour.

Enfin, le futur père s'en alla en n'oubliant pas de planter un baiser tendre sur le front de son épouse. L'onigiri sourit puis vint s'asseoir à la table d'où elle s'était levée.

Kagura et elle se mirent à papoter sur les enfants et combien ils étaient mignons. Dans la conversation, l'ex sanglier glissa :

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants! Et le plus vite possible même! » Ajouta t-elle en lançant une oeillade aguicheuse à Kyô. Le roux se sentit mal à l'aise. Il zieuta sur Yûki et il remarqua que son visage s'était soudainement fermé de toute émotion. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et comme pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, sa petite amie se colla à lui et l'enlaça. Elle jeta un regard discret et mauvais à Yûki. La souris, ne pouvant tolérer davantage le manège de sa cousine, se leva sans un mot et sortit de la maison. Tohru resta interloquée devant cette réaction si inhabituelle à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et qui d'habitude, respirait le calme et le sang froid. Elle questionna, inquiète :

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Yûki kun? »

Tandis que Kyô restait silencieux, Kagura marmonna :

« Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite... S'il ne m'avait pas... »

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit Kagura? » articula le roux

« Non, rien! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire candide.

Tohru elle, n'attendit pas d'autres réponses et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle courut mais ne vit pas la souris aux alentours. Et puis brusquement, elle sut où il était. Elle sillonna la forêt, tournant dans différents sentiers d'un pas sûr. Enfin, elle arriva à destination et remarqua que presque rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Les arbres étaient peut être un peu plus grands mais l'endroit avait conservé son aura apaisante et bienveillante. Des légumes divers et variés étaient plantés dans la terre molle et malléable. Elle vit quelques plants de fraise et sourit. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Elle scruta autour d'elle à la recherche de son frère de coeur et l'aperçut, accolé à un arbre, les bras sur ses genoux repliés sur eux même et la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète de son état. Plus la distance qui le séparait était faible, plus elle pouvait entendre les quelques sanglots qui mourraient cruellement dans la gorge de l'argenté. Plantée devant lui, elle s'accroupit et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Il arrêta brusquement de geindre et essaya de calmer ses tremblements. Tohru l'enlaça et attendit qu'il se calme. Puis quand enfin, elle sentit qu'il avait repris son sang froid, elle lui demanda :

« Ça va aller? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas.. Je me sens si mal... Mais en même temps, je m'en veux de paraître si misérable devant toi. Il faut toujours que je te charge de fardeaux supplémentaires en plus tu... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Si je suis aussi heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je vous ai rencontré tous. C'est grâce à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher si j'ai pu habiter dans la maison de Shigure san, et si j'ai pu rencontrer Aki chan aussi. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Yûki esquissa l'amorce d'une même déformation faciale mais sa morosité l'assaillit bien vite et sa piètre tentative se termina en échec. Se laissant aller par l'aide que lui apportait Tohru, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Kyô jusqu'à sa situation actuelle. Tohru découvrit le nouveau visage de la personne qui causait tant de chagrin à l'ex-maudit. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse avoir de tels sentiments. Cela paraissait si extraordinairement incroyable que Kagura agisse ainsi qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire et que faire sur l'instant. Le pire c'est que d'après les dires de Yûki, la brune n'était pas heureuse avec Kyô vu le plaisir malsain qu'elle prenait à faire souffrir un autre. Ça aurait presque pu être risible.

Enfin remise de son mutisme émotionnel, elle dit :

« Mais comment et pourquoi? Est ce que... »

« Ne dis rien à personne sur ce sujet! Je ne veux pas que Kyô souffre par ma faute en apprenant ça! »

« Mais Yûki! C'est toi qui prends tout! Vivre dans le mensonge n'est pas le mieux! Regarde le résultat avec Akito! Avec toi! Que crois tu qu'il ressentira quand il saura la vérité! Parce que la vérité finit toujours par remonter quoi qu'on fasse pour la cacher! Et il te détestera! C'est ce que tu veux? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Je n'y peux rien! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que je l'aime! Tu comprends? »

« Mais Yûki kun, toute cette souffrance va te ronger petit à petit et... »

« C'est le risque à prendre. Je préfère ça à... »

« A quoi? Yûki kun? »

« Si je lui dis.. Je suis sûr qu'il ne me croira pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je fais ça parce que je suis jaloux. Je ne veux pas voir que la confiance qu'il accorde à Kagura est plus grande que celle qu'il a envers moi. »

Tohru devint silencieuse. Puis elle gifla Yûki. Elle se mit à hurler :

« Où est passé le Yûki que je connaissais? Pourquoi est ce que tu acceptes tout ça avec une telle fatalité? Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais peur de mes sentiments envers Akito! Crois tu que si je n'avais pas tenté le coup, je serais aussi heureuse aujourd'hui? Alors toi aussi tu dois être fort! Tu dois dire tout ce que tu sais à Kyô pour ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard! » ,

Yûki frotta sa joue douloureuse en regardant Tohru, stupéfait. Il fut encore plus surpris quand elle rougit intensément et baissa les yeux en disant :

« Je... Gomen Yûki kun de t'avoir giflé! C'est parti tout seul et... Enfin... Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Yûki kun... Ce sera difficile mais tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle se leva et annonça :

« Je vais aller voir grand père. Dis aux autres que je suis désolée de ne pas être allée leur dire au revoir. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de regarder Kagura dans les yeux maintenant que je sais tout ça. Et Yûki kun, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla laissant le jeune homme plus que perplexe.

Devait-il écouter les conseils de Tohru? Il ne savait comment réagir et ses neurones cogitaient à la recherche d'une solution qui lui plaise et qui ne blesse personne. Mais indéniablement, il en arrivait à la conclusion que cela était impossible. Il se leva tant bien que mal en poussant un soupir aussi long que le permettaient ses poumons et prit le chemin menant vers sa maison.

* * *

Les jours passaient et rien ne bougeait. La souris voyait avec lassitude que Kagura continuait de lui lancer des regards venimeux et ne lâchait pas Kyô d'un centimètre. Il commençait à s'épuiser en essayant de garder le sourire et bientôt son humeur devient exécrable. Il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'on l'approche de trop près et il eut une paix inattendue de son fan club qui semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire les yeux doux. Un soir qu'il rentrait tard d'un cours de sociologie, il remarqua aux abords de la maison, que celle ci était silencieuse comme tout. Il s'étonna fortement de cette anomalie et entra avec prudence dans l'habitation. Il chercha d'un geste machinal où était Kyô. Il finit par le trouver sur le toit. Il rougit un peu en le voyant. Le chat était en contemplation de la lune. Son regard était doux et il paraissait calme et détendu. Ses yeux reflétaient une telle expression de réflexion et de concentration que la souris se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Respirant lentement, il reprit son flegme narquois habituel et alla à l'encontre du chat.

Kyô sut que c'était Yûki qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il le savait c'est tout. Il avait appris à reconnaître son odeur caressante. Il faut dire que les souvenirs de ses étreintes et de son parfum enivrant n'étaient pas facilement oubliables. Cela le gênait un peu et il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser à Yûki quand il enlaçait Kagura, quand il embrassait Kagura, quand il jouait avec les cheveux de Kagura... Il devenait fou et ne faisait que se repasser en boucle le film de leur relation, de leurs conversations, de comment ils vivaient avant l'arrivée de la brune. _Kagura..._ Il avait ramé comme un fou pour qu'elle le lâche un peu. Bizarrement, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec elle et il n'arrivait pas à apprécier sa présence comme avant. Il soupira puis sourit en sentant les effluves de l'odeur miel de Yûki qui lui parvenaient aux narines. Malgré lui, il était content qu'il soit à côté de lui. C'était la première fois depuis sa déclaration qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il restèrent longtemps comme ça puis au bout d'un moment, Yûki murmura :

« Kyô... J'ai longtemps hésité à venir te parler mais finalement, je ne peux plus contenir tout ça. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Kyô, tu risques de ne pas croire ce que je vais dire mais moi, je veux croire en toi. »

« Bon sang, de quoi tu parles? Arrête de tourner autour du pot! »

Yûki inspira profondément, se préparant à enfoncer son épée de Damoclès dans le coeur de Kyô. Il avoua :

« Kyô... Kagura ne t'aime pas. »

« Hein? »

« Elle ne t'aime pas! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle ne serait pas avec moi! »

« Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

* * *

{Début du flash back}

1 semaine plus tôt

Yûki vient de sortir de la fac. Il est encore tôt. Il est impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il a vu que Kyô était sorti plus tôt que d'habitude et il s'inquiète. L'argenté pense qu'il devrait plus s'inquiéter pour lui même que pour le chat. En effet, celui ci devait être furieux qu'il l'ait balancé quelques heures auparavant par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme soupire quand son téléphone portable sonne. Il décroche et reconnaît avec surprise la voix de sa cousine, Kagura. Que peut elle bien lui vouloir? Elle lui fixe un rendez vous dans un parc peu fréquenté en prétextant qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Yûki va au rendez vous.

Il arrive et voit que la brune est déjà là. Quand elle l'aperçoit, elle se jette sur lui et le serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Yûki ne comprend pas la soudaine affection de l'ex sanglier. Il demande :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé? »

Kagura s'éloigne de lui et dit :

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Yûki est perplexe. Le ton de Kagura est personnel et intime. Il l'encourage néanmoins :

« Vas y. »

« En fait, Yun chan, je... Je suis... Je t'aime!! Et toi, est ce que tu m'aimes? »

Elle baisse les yeux. Yûki est vraiment surpris. Que doit il dire? Il n'aime pas Kagura. Son coeur appartient à Kyô. Et comment le roux allait il réagir? Surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit ses sentiments!! Yûki est pris entre deux feu. Il hésite sur le choix de ses futures paroles. Kagura attend une réponse. Devant ses yeux qui espèrent une réponse positive, Yûki ne peut se résoudre à lui mentir. Il murmure :

« Je suis désolée Kagura mais je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour toi. »

La jeune fille devient livide. Yûki se sent mal à l'aise. Que faire? Finalement, c'est Kagura qui lève le silence et elle souffle :

« Je croyais que j'avais une chance... Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre? »

« ... Oui. »

Yûki soupire. Briser le coeur de deux filles dans la même journée, il en avait de la chance aujourd'hui! Kagura qui avait baissé les yeux les relève et et tend la main à l'argenté en disant :

« Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous balader ensemble un moment? »

« ... Non. »

Les deux jeunes se promènent, Kagura emmenant Yûki dans différents endroits en lui racontant son voyage. 18H30 arrivent et ils se quittent. Le jeune homme rentre chez lui ignorant que sa cousine le suit de loin les yeux devenus une véritable mer d'eau salée....

{Fin du flash back}

* * *

A la fin de son récit, Yûki chuchote :

« Kyô, Je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Kyô était resté silencieux. Il ne voulait pas y croire! Ses doutes planaient au dessus de sa tête et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de les chasser : demander plus de renseignements à Yûki.

« Mais alors pourquoi elle est sortie avec moi? »

« Tu ne devines pas? Ou tu ne veux pas y croire? »

« ... Tu vas dire que c'était pour te rendre jaloux, c'est ça? »

« ... Je crois qu'au début, elle s'est raccrochée à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais que quand elle nous a surpris tous les deux, ses intentions ont changé. Elle voulait me faire mal parce qu'elle sait que je ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Kyô lui, était partagé entre la colère et un autre sentiment qu'il se refusait à analyser. Finalement, il choisit la solution la plus facile. Et la plus lâche aussi. Il s'emporta :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pour me blesser? Pour me faire du mal? Tu crois que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui mérite d'être aimé? Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi? Tu devrais savoir que ce genre de stratégie ne marche pas avec moi! »

Le coeur de Yûki vola en miette. Ce qu'il redoutait avait fini par arriver. Kyô refusait de le croire. Il sentit son regard se voiler de tristesse et les larmes picotèrent ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se sentir si misérable! Pas encore. Malgré les sanglots qui essayaient désespérément d'outrepasser la barrière qu'il leur imposait, il continua d'un voix enrouée :

« Pourquoi tu préfères la croire elle?!! Et tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble! Tu t'en fous comme d'une guigne c'est ça?!! Kyô, je te l'ai dit, je t'aime! Si je ne suis pas venu t'en parler tout de suite c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser! Même si notre relation est fragile et qu'elle ne tient que sur nos volontés, j'ai choisi de voir à quel point elle était solide en te disant la vérité! Kagura ne t'aime pas comme ça! Tout n'est basé que sur sa jalousie! Elle veut me blesser! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle fait ça dans ce but? Tu ne veux pas voir à quel point j'ai mal et que je souffre de voir que tu ne la repousses pas?!! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas nous donner une chance? Qu'on essaie de construire quelque chose ensemble? »

La voix sèche de Kyô le coupa :

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi! »

Yûki se sentit brisé tout comme l'est un verre que l'on jette délibérément sur le sol. Il dévisagea Kyô dans les yeux. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas celui qu'il aimait. C'était un étranger. L'argenté se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa tristesse se manifester sur ses deux joues. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les traîtresses qui le dévoilaient et se leva avec empressement. Il descendit l'échelle rapidement voulant fuir ce regard assassin que lui avait lancé celui que son âme appelait désespérément. Il venait d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre quand il sentit que quelqu'un le retournait brusquement. Il croisa le regard troublé de Kyô qui, avec brusquerie, lia leurs bouches. Il l'embrassa avec violence et se pressa contre lui. Yûki se débattit vivement mais ses sens le lâchèrent aux prises du roux qui enroula ses mains autour de son corps, ses doigts avides parcourant furieusement son dos. Dans une plainte étouffée, l'argentée ouvrit la bouche et c'est âprement que la langue de Kyô s'y précipita. L'audace et lui ne firent plus qu'un et le roux explora avec un avidité mal retenue la cavité buccale de son vis à vis tandis que Yûki plongeait ses longs doigts fins dans l'océan de mèches rubis du chat, appuyant leurs corps pour qu'ils se rapprochent encore plus. C'est quand Kyô commença à promener ses doigts mus par la passion sur la peau de son torse que la souris se rendit compte de la situation.

Kyô l'embrassait alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il affirmait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir! Yûki sentit les larmes qu'il avait réussi à réfréner lui brûler les pupilles et il repoussa douloureusement son aimé aussi fort qu'il put. Celui ci le regarda sans comprendre. La souris se mit alors à hurler :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça!! Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir!!!? »

« ... »

« Ça te plait à me faire ça? Tu m'utilises pour assouvir tes envies sexuelles!!? »

« ... »

« Kyô, je te parais peut être pitoyable en ce moment mais j'ai ma fierté! Je ne serai pas comme ta maîtresse, ton amant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Tu m'utilises parce que tu sais que je t'aime! Mais justement, pour cette raison, je te veux pour moi tout seul! Je ne veux pas me cacher pour être avec toi dans le but d'avoir un petit bout de ce que tu voudras bien me donner! Je suis peut être égoïste mais toi tu n'es pas mieux! J'ai essayé de te faire confiance Kyô! Et en cadeau qu'est ce que j'ai eu? Tu n'as fait que m'offenser et me briser! Si c'est ce que tu m'offres, je préfère que tu ne t'approches plus de moi!!!! »

Yûki ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma avec brutalité faisant sursauter le roux déjà sonné par ce qui était sorti de la bouche de la souris. Il fixa longtemps la porte sans la voir puis tomba sur le sol. Il s'assit et garda les yeux grands ouverts. Quelque part en lui saignait et se dévidait lentement. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute la passion qu'ils exprimaient. Ils étaient éteints. Kyô sentit sa gorge se nouer. Qu'avait il fait?

A suivre...

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui! Je m'excuse du retard, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête!  
J'ai corrigé mais quand je me relis, je trouve que Yûki fait toujours fille dans ce chapitre. Il est tout faible, tout... Faut vraiment que je me réancre dans le yaoi moi! Enfin, pour toutes les fans du bisho en question, rassurez vous, il sera de retour en pleine forme dans le prochain chapitre!!


	5. Adieu

**Notes :** Les pensées sont en italique et mes remarques entre parenthèses (J'essaie de modérer dessus parce que sinon la moitié du texte seraient des bêtises de ma part).

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Yûki avoue son amour à Kyô. S'en suit alors un baiser passionné mais, Kagura les interrompt. Elle est surprise mais fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Profitant des sentiments de Kyô, elle sort avec lui pour blesser Yûki par qui elle a été rejetée. Le jeune homme ne sait plus quoi faire, il ne veut pas briser Kyô en lui disant la vérité. Cependant, sous les conseils de Tohru, il finit par tout lui confesser mais le chat refuse de le croire. Il le méprise mais son corps lui dicte une autre conduite et c'est ainsi qu'il embrasse Yûki. La souris réagit violemment et lui ordonne de ne plus l'approcher._

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le jeune homme suivit des yeux la silhouette musclée mais mince de Yûki. La souris ignorait probablement qu'il l'observait d'où il était sinon, il ne serait plus en vie à l'heure actuelle. Kyô, debout sur le toit de la fac ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'argenté. _Il est toujours aussi sexy..._ Mais une ombre passa sur son visage quand il songea aux propos tenus il y a deçà deux semaines.

* * *

{Début du Flash Back}

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça!! Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir!!!? »

« ... »

« Tu te plais à me faire ça? Tu m'utilises pour assouvir tes envies sexuelles!!? »

« ... »

« Kyô, je te parais peut être pitoyable en ce moment mais j'ai ma fierté! Je ne serai pas comme ta maîtresse, ton amant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Tu m'utilises parce que tu sais que je t'aime mais moi justement, pour cette raison, je te veux pour moi tout seul! Je ne veux pas me cacher pour être avec toi dans le but d'avoir un petit bout de ce que tu voudras bien me donner! Je suis peut être égoïste mais toi tu n'es pas mieux! J'ai essayé de te faire confiance Kyô! Et en cadeau qu'est ce que j'ai eu? Tu n'as fait que m'offenser et me briser! Si c'est ce que tu m'offres, je préfère que tu ne t'approches plus de moi!!!! »

{Fin du Flash Back}

* * *

Kyô, s'accroupit sur le sol et ramena ses genoux à son menton. Il posa sa tête dessus et ses yeux s'élevèrent vers le ciel, en quête de réponses à ses questions. Loin, là haut, tout n'était que liberté mais lui, qui était pourtant délivré de la malédiction, sentait que des chaînes encerclaient ses mouvements, son esprit, son coeur. Quelqu'un le maintenait captif mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'enfer qu'exprimait les yeux gris de Yûki qu'il croisait tous les jours, les manières innocentes de Kagura devant lui ou autre chose.

Il poussa un soupir las. Il venait de se remémorer qu'il avait couché avec la brune la veille même. Il disait « couché » pour ne pas employer un autre terme beaucoup plus dévalorisant. Mais il ne s'était pas senti pleinement satisfait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été complètement présent avec elle. Chaque fois, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était le regard passionné et chargé de plaisir de Yûki qu'il avait rencontré, chaque fois qu'il avait caressé les lèvres de la jeune fille avec sa langue, c'était la bouche charnue et gonflée de Yûki qu'il avait voulu posséder. Yûki, Yûki, il ne pensait qu'à lui. A tel point qu'il se demandait si ce n'était que du désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. La brume grisâtre qui stagnait dans son âme depuis le jour cauchemardesque où Kagura avait remis les pieds chez Shigure s'était épaissie et empêchait tous les éclaircissements qu'il cherchait à faire sur ses sentiments. Il avait même l'impression que la présence continuelle de sa cousine avait tendance à la favoriser...

Kyô se mit sur ses jambes d'un geste leste et orienta encore une fois ses yeux vers le bas. Yûki était toujours là. Seulement maintenant, il était assagi de toutes parts par une multitude de filles qui lui présentait assez d'aliments pour nourrir une classe entière. Sans compter les restes!

Le roux serra des poings quand une groupie (Y'a pas d'autres mots pour définir ce genre de fille), plus entreprenante que les autres, saisit le bras de l'argenté et se colla à lui avec un sourire mielleux. Le jeune homme, arbora son habituel air bienveillant mais ses yeux la fusillèrent. Elle le lâcha tout de suite, stupéfaite de ce regard agressif.

Kyô expira soulagé. Son coeur battait plus vite. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chaque fois que quelqu'un osait s'accaparer le Prince de cette façon, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses actions. Il eut un sourire mais, mu par une intuition, Yûki venait de regarder dans sa direction. Son visage s'était contracté puis il avait détourné son attention de lui. Ça y est, il avait été découvert. Il relâcha pour la énième fois un filet d'air et entreprit la descente qui le mènerait vers sa salle de cours.

* * *

Yûki posa son dossier sur le bureau en face de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil qu'il voulait discret en face de lui. Son moral en prit un coup. Encore une fois, le nombre de ses fans avait augmenté : il n'allait pas pouvoir présenter son sujet dans de bonnes conditions. Il aurait pu s'y habituer, cependant, sa popularité lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Déjà qu'au lycée, il n'était pas possible pour lui de se promener avec Tohru sans qu'ils soient agressés (surtout elle), à la fac, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être suivi par au minimum une trentaine de filles. Et il n'y avait pas d'exception à la règle. Ses groupies étaient toujours là et ce, même s'il passait un examen oral et que sa note risquait d'en pâtir. Et le comble, c'était qu'elles n'écoutaient absolument de ce qu'il racontait. Elles se contentaient seulement de fantasmer sans aucune pudeur sur lui en ouvrant leurs yeux globuleux agrandis par « l'amour ».... Pathétique, et effrayant aussi...

Il essaya de calmer la rage qui le titillait avec insistance et observa la salle autour de lui. Il était toujours comblé de se retrouver là. C'était une pièce énorme ouverte à tous. Elle était construite en plongée vers le centre. Les longs bancs en bois solide étaient semblables à des gradins par leur alignement et au centre, un espace avec un grand tableau et un bureau étaient placés. L'amphithéâtre. C'est dans cette merveille que ceux situés à son centre étaient censés être évalués, notés et peut être appréciés si la performance était bonne. Mais comment donner son maximum et être excellent lorsque des furies hystériques commentaient chacun vos mots par des « Trop beau!! »,« La classe! », « Bravoo! » suraigus? Une énigme de plus à résoudre pour le monde scientifique...

Pour faire simple, Yûki était dans un état de tension vraiment extrême. Son humeur était en intense turbulence et elle variait en fonction des personnes qui l'entouraient. Autant dire que là, il ne manquait pas beaucoup d'eau avant que le verre ne déborde.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit hargneux et privé de toute bonnes ondes, que le jeune commença son examen. Son phrasé pourtant fluide, ne laissait transpercer la chaleur et l'enthousiasme qui l'agitaient lors de ce qui était pour la souris une véritable partie de plaisir. C'était plutôt quelque chose de vraiment gris et cela se ressentait. Au bout d'un moment, la même fille qui avait outrageusement approché Yûki hurla :

« J'ai des nouvelles photos de Yûki chaaaann!!! »

Aussitôt, un brouhaha sans bornes naquit parmi les places réservées au public. Un capharnaüm tel qu'on en entendait plus la voix de l'évalué. L'argenté bouillait et ils serra des poings, les marques de ses ongles s'incrustant dans la paume de ses mains. Un fille rousse mit le feu au poudre en déclenchant une discussion bien audible à tous :

« Vous savez si Soma sama a une copine? »

« Il est pas avec Machi Kuragi? »

« Cette pouffe? »

« Non il a rompu avec elle! »

« Pas vrai!!!! Ça veut dire que la voie est libre!! »

« Pousse toi connasse! T'as aucune chances! Tu t'es vu? »

« Et toi avec tes dents de lapin trucidé! »

« T'as pas vu que bouche de cul de poisson! »

« ASSSEZZ!!!!!!! » hurla Yûki

Le silence s'imposa. Tout le monde était stupéfait qu'un tel cri provenant des cordes vocales du Prince ait retenti. Yûki ne s'énervait jamais quand il était à la fac et c'était une première pour celles qui le courtisaient. L'argenté fulminait et son regard incendiaire avait de quoi tétaniser quelqu'un sur place. Il dit les sourcils froncés et d'une voix forte :

« Je vous fait voir que je passe un examen là!! Vous êtes idiotes tarées ou les deux? Je serais incapable de le dire mais ce qui est certain, c'est que vous êtes vraiment crétines pour penser que je pourrais m'accoupler avec des toutous en chaleur comme vous!!! Ce sera jamais possible!! Et vous savez pourquoi?!! Vous savez!!!!!!???????? »

La rousse osa, d'une vraie contrastant avec la force de celle de l'argenté :

« N... Non... »

« Ben je vais vous le dire puisque vous vous foutez visiblement que je rate mon exam' ou pas!! »

Quelques filles baissèrent leurs yeux et Yûki continua, son sang froid irrémédiablement perdu, son visage en proie à une grimace colérique et furieuse :

« Autant vous le dire, vous n'avez aucune chances! Pourquoi? Parce que je suis gay!!!! Tout bonnement parce que J'AIME ME FAIRE ENCULER PAR DES MECS ET QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS L'ENGIN ADEQUAT POUR CA!!!!!! »

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et la moitié des filles présentes tombèrent dans les pommes. Des autres restantes, certaines s'enfuirent, d'autres vomirent ou encore d'autres se transformèrent en statue. Yûki, essoufflé d'avoir autant crié, fourra avec violence son dossier dans son sac. Il l'empoigna et sortit de la salle, sans un regard vers ses groupies mortes, dans le coma, noyées dans leur chagrin, gisant dans les choses qu'elles avaient régurgités et compagnie...

La nouvelle fit le tour de l'établissement en un temps record. Bien entendu, seuls quelques érudits et ignorants des potins n'étaient pas au courant, et Kyô faisait parti de cette bande à part qui préférait se la couler douce et hurler quand on les emmerdait. Il malaxait son cerveau dans tous les sens dans sa classe, toujours sur le même sujet quand un de ses camarades, Yoshiro, vint s'asseoir en face de lui et lui demanda :

« Dis, tu le savais toi? »

« Quoi? »

« Que ton cousin était gay! »

« Lequel? »

« Ben Sôma Yûki san!!! »

Kyô rougit intensément. Yûki avait il révélé leur relation? Son camarade eut un sourire malin et susurra :

« Oh! Par ta réaction, je peux en déduire que tu le savais!! »

« Mais... Comment...? »

« Ben en fait, on raconte qu'il l'a dit pendant qu'il passait un exam' »

« Un exam'? Mais... »

« Laisse moi finir! En fait, des groupies à lui auraient fait un raffut monstre en plein dedans, et qu'il s'est mis en colère! Paraîtrait qu'il a crié : « J'AIME ME FAIRE ENCULER PAR DES MECS ET VOUS AVEZ PAS L'ENGIN ADEQUAT POUR CA!! »

Kyô rougit encore plus et manqua de laisser tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol. Comment Yûki avait il pu faire ça? Il devait vraiment être à bout pour dire ce genre de paroles et encore plus l'annoncer publiquement!! Si ça n'avait pas été l'argenté, tout le monde se serait pressé de le traiter de perversité et de manque outrageux de pudeur! Sans compter les lobotomisés du cerveaux qui se seraient hâtés eux à dénigrer son statut d'homosexuel... Yoshiro remarquant son trouble dit avec une voix remplie de sous entendus :

« Heum, Kyô, il t'aurait pas fait des avances? Après tout vous n'êtes cousins que de nom et vous n'avez pas de famille vraiment en commun... »

Kyô se leva et essaya de retrouver son calme. Néanmoins il hurla à son camarade :

« BAKAA!!!! »

Puis il partit en quête de Yûki. Yûki lui faire des avances?

_Laissez moi rire! Il a fait beaucoup plus que ça! Il m'a rendu assez chèvre pour ne penser qu'à lui et ça, de la pire manière qu'il existe sur cette Terre!_

Kyô déambulait dans toute la fac à la recherche de la souris. Quand enfin il trouva celui qui hantait ses pensées, il s'arrêta net. La souris était en train de discuter avec un brun assez grand dont les yeux bleu limpide brillaient de malice et d'amusement. Il arborait un sourire charmeur et communicatif. Le roux sentit la boule de la jalousie prendre place dans son ventre. Elle le torturait, le triturait, l'emmerdait sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quelque chose. Cependant, l'ex chat recentra vite son attention sur l'argenté qui rigolait gentiment avec l'autre jeune homme. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître l'objet de ce sourire si convivial sur les lèvres roses et charnues de son cousin. Il esquissait un pas pour se cacher de leur vue quand Yûki tourna la tête vers lui. Il attendit sa réaction, anxieux. Les yeux gris de la souris perdirent un peu de leur éclat et Kyô en fut attristé. Il s'attendait à un regard mauvais mais vraiment pas à ça. Il ne voulait pas rester sur une telle froideur et c'est pour cela qu'il s'avança vers Yûki et qu'il lui dit, sans un regard pour l'inconnu aux yeux azurs :

« Yûki, j'aimerais te parler en privé. »

Le dénommé eut un faux sourire entendu. Il connaissait la raison de la présence du chat, et même si le voir faisait follement battre son coeur, il ne devait plus laisser filtrer ses sentiments désormais. Il fit quand même les présentations bien que Kyô n'ait pas l'air d'apprécier son interlocuteur :

« Kyô, voici Jun Akazu. Akazu san, voici Kyô Soma, mon cousin. »

« Enchanté de te connaître, Soma san »

Jun lui tendit une main que le roux dévisagea un moment avant de la serrer à contrecoeur. Il n'allait pas faire preuve de mauvaise volonté devant Yûki alors qu'il devait lui parler! Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de bougonner par la suite :

« Il peut foutre le camp maintenant? »

Le brun n'eut pas l'air décontenancé que Kyô espérait lui tirer. Son sourire s'élargit même d'ailleurs. Yûki dit :

« Akazu san, attends moi quelques minutes, j'écoute juste ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Ok. »

L'argenté entraîna Kyô un peu plus loin et quand ils furent assez éloignés de tout ceux qui pouvaient les entendre, le roux demanda :

« C'est vrai que t'as dit devant tout le monde que tu étais... »

« Gay? Tu as du mal avec ce mot? »

« ... »  
« Oui c'est vrai. J'ai même dit que j'aimais me faire enculer par des mecs- »

« ... Pas la peine de finir la phrase je suis au courant. »

« Mais en fait, j'aurais peut être dû dire que j'aimais quand tu me.._._ »

« Mais... »

« Sois content je ne t'ai pas cité alors que tu es le principal responsable de mon homosexualité. »

« Yûki, pourquoi tu as fais ça? »

« Hmm... Ça fait longtemps que je voulais le dire. Et puis toute cette histoire de Prince, de fanclub, ça me gonflait vraiment. Avec ces deux raisons, j'ai pensé que j'aurais la paix avec toutes les filles qui me courent après. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas dû préciser que tu étais... »

« Que j'étais Uke? Et alors? En même temps, je ne vois plus en quoi ça te regarde. »

Il se tut. Son regard se fit dubitatif et puis finalement, il insinua ses yeux dans les iris du roux, et avec une voix enrouée mais forte il déclara :

« Kyô, je t'aime vraiment. Mais je ne veux plus courir derrière quelqu'un qui ne se retourne pas à mes appels, qui n'a besoin de moi que dans son propre intérêt et qui se cache derrière des mensonges pour se protéger. Je veux affronter la vérité, ma vérité même si je dois me faire traiter de tous les noms après. »

De la tendresse traversa ses prunelles envoûtantes et d'une caresse aussi légère qu'un brise, il embrassa son vis à vis. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le cou bronzé du chat et en fit de même. Aussi chastes que furent ces douceurs, Kyô s'en sentit émoustillé mais une douleur martela son organe vital. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ces baisers avaient le goût et l'odeur d'un adieu. Comme pour confirmer, Yûki lui fit un sourire vraiment très doux et Kyô eut envie de lui crier de ne pas s'en aller, mais ses lèvres restaient soudées entre elles et empêchaient le moindre souffle d'air de s'échapper par l'ouverture de sa bouche.

Sur ces gestes qui annonçaient sa décision, Yûki se détacha de Kyô, et le chat le vit s'éloigner lentement de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il le vit échanger un sourire avec Jun puis les deux jeunes partirent. Ensemble, le laissant à ses sentiments de regret et de tristesse.

Le temps passa sans que Kyô en ait conscience. Il remarqua seulement que la pluie tombait. Oui, elle tombait de ses yeux.

A suivre...

* * *

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé taper les deux derniers paragraphes. Le romantisme n'est pas mon point fort mais je crois que je m'en sors pas mal là.

Laissez des reviews. ^^


	6. Découvertes surprenantes

Konbanwa!

Voici le chapitre 6! Je poste plus tôt car je ne serai pas là du week end et je pense pas que ça plaise à beaucoup de devoir poireauter jusqu'à lundi...

Merci de me suivre et merci encore de toutes vos reviews! Ça m'a fait chaud au coeur (surtout que je commençais à penser que le fandom Fruits Basket n'intéressait plus grand monde)!

Erratum : La semaine dernière j'ai publié un one shot du nom de « Des mots qui s'enchaînent effrontément, passionnément ». Cependant, en raison du fait que l'one shot avait été publié auparavant sur un autre site et ce, en quatre parties, j'ai laissé passer des fautes et une fausse info. Alors je corrige : il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fiction. Je suis désolée si j'ai laissé penser que d'autres chapitres suivraient celui qui est paru. Voila!^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Kyô ne fait que penser à Yûki mais celui ci ne lui parle plus. Au cours d'un exposé qu'il doit présenter mais qui dégénère à cause des filles de son fanclub, Yûki avoue ouvertement qu'il est gay, La nouvelle fait rapidement le tour de la fac et arrive évidemment aux oreilles de Kyô qui se dépêche d'aller en parler avec la souris. Malheureusement à son plus grand déplaisir, il trouve ce dernier avec Jun Akazu, un nouvel élève de sa classe. Le chat discute avec son cousin et celui ci, après un dernier baiser renonce à lui._

Bonne lecture! ^^

**Chapitre 6**

Les lèvres de Kagura se posèrent sur celles de Kyô et le roux resserra délicatement son étreinte. Il promena ses artistiquement ses doigts sur les hanches de Kagura et clôt doucement ses paupières.

Un rideau noir vint s'abattre sur lui mais cela ne dura guère bien longtemps car une image claire et lumineuse avait réussi à lui faire rouvir les yeux. Une image représentative d'un être aux couleurs diaphanes, au sourire luminescent et au regard métallique. Le retour à la réalité fut bien rude. Le visage qu'il avait à quelques millimètres de son faciès n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait troublé et ce, en quelques millièmes de secondes. Il était déçu. Indéniablement déçu. Déçu que la silhouette qui se lovait amoureusement contre lui ne soit pas celle qu'il avait étreinte lors d'ébats passionnés. Déçu que la finesse des cheveux de la personne qu'il embrassait ne soit pas celle qu'il avait caressé nombre de fois dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Déçu que ce ne soit pas Yûki.

_Yûki..._

Que faisait il en ce moment? Avec qui? Avait il toujours des sentiments pour lui? Ces questions le tiraillaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et encore une fois, il pensait à lui. Son esprit, son coeur, son âme, chaque parcelles de son corps le réclamaient et appelaient le jeune élu choisi envers et contre tout.

Car maintenant il le savait. Il aimait Yûki. Pas comme un objet sexuel. Pas comme un bouche trou affectif. Non, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Kyô aimait passionnément la souris.

Mais il ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard. Juste après que le jeune étudiant lui ait implicitement dit adieu, renonçant ainsi à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le sentiment de désespoir et d'abandon qui l'avait transpercé, brisant ses défenses et son assurance extérieure, l'avait laissé pantois et avait fait naître une multitude de questions qui s'étaient pressées et chamboulées dans son esprit confus. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait compris que les sentiments qui affluaient en lui n'étaient pas ceux qu'une personne ressentait envers un membre de sa famille, et encore moins ceux d'un amant envers une aventure sans lendemain.

Il était alors entré dans une longue période de réflexion sur la vraie nature de l'engouement qui le frappait à la vue de Yûki et du soudain affolement de son coeur lorsqu'une personne alentour évoquait oralement l'argenté.

Mais ses yeux ne s'étaient véritablement ouverts qu'à ce moment là...

{Début du Flash Back}

Kyô marche dans le couloir quand il butte sur une fille qui discute avec une autre. Il s'excuse et s'en va quand ses pas s'arrêtent. Une des deux étudiantes questionne :

« C'était qui? »

« Le cousin de Soma san. » répondit son interlocutrice

« Ah! « Le tombeur de ces messieurs »! »

« Tu as raison. Depuis qu'il a avoué son penchant, il est devenu plus... « libéré ». »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes et que son tableau de chasse ne fait que s'allonger.

« Faut dire qu'il est super beau! Quel gâchis! »

« Ça, tu peut le dire. Mais j'en connais 1 qui a de la chance. »

« Qui? »

« Soma san traîne tout le temps avec un mec de sa classe qui s'appelle Jun Akazu. Si tu veux mon avis, il doit être la roue de secours en cas de « panne masculine »! »

Kyô devient livide tandis que l'autre fille rougissait furieusement.

« Ne dis pas ça, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre! »

« N'empêche que j'aimerais bien être sa roue de secours à Soma san! »

« Fille 2 : Perverse! »

Kyô s'éloigne.

{Fin du flash Back}

Quelques jours après cette discussion, Kyô avait cessé de nier l'évidence et sa demie découverte ne l'avait surpris qu'à moitié. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Après tout, la jalousie était un sentiment suscité la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Et le roux bouillait littéralement de jalousie. La traîtresse le consumait tel un brasier incandescent et rouge de violence qui s'attaquait sans scrupules à toute matière qui pouvait être détruite. Il n'y avait rien pour l'éteindre et sa rage contre l'aveuglement dont il avait fait preuve ne cessait de croître à un rythme effréné.

Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées, il avait fallu que peu de temps après, à un angle d'un couloir, il croise Yûki. L'argenté respirait de sérénité et cette harmonie qui se dégageait de lui ne l'avait rendu que plus étincelant à ses yeux. Son regard gris s'était plongé dans ses pupilles carmines et Kyô avait senti une pulsation de sang colorer ses joues. Son cousin l'avait sondé, une mine inquisitrice mais détachée ancrée sur son minois, et, après que le bord de ses lèvres se soit relevé pour un sourire moqueur, il s'était éloigné sans se retourner. Aucun mot n'avait franchi la pulpe de ses lèvres et le roux s'était senti inexistant pour ce prince au charme fou qui s'en allait indubitablement loin de lui.

Un déchirement lancinant avait eu lieu au plus profond de Kyô et depuis ce jour, le regret et les remords le poursuivaient dans ses songes et dans la réalité.

Tous ces sentiments poussaient le inexorablement dans les plus mauvaises directions. Ainsi, depuis son constat, il enchaînait bourdes sur bourdes, il ne se contrôlait plus et malgré lui, il se retrouvait dans les bras de Kagura.

Kyô se sentait coupable, surtout dans les moments où, comme c'était le cas actuellement, il l'embrassait en pensant à Yûki. Et la brune lui souriait tendrement, ignorant les tourments et les maux intérieurs qui l'agitaient. Le chat eut une soudain envie de vomir. Il détestait ce qu'il faisait aux autres. Après quelques excuses auprès de la brune, il s'enfuit, la laissant hébétée et stupéfaite. Encore une fois, il fuyait. Mais il savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard, briser le coeur de quelqu'un afin de se libérer des enfers dont il était lui même le créateur.

Kyô entra en catastrophe chez lui. Essoufflé, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya négligemment dessus. C'était la troisième fois qu'il plantait Kagura sans explications valables. La brune allait finir par se poser des questions. Il soupira de lassitude et essaya de se calmer. Quand il eut repris sa respiration, il alla dans le salon et son regard capta le morceau de papier posé en évidence sur la table.

_**« Yo les jeunes,**_

_**Je fais une petite virée avec Aya et Tori san -Si si c'est vrai!- donc je rentrerai tard. Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises! ^w^ »**_

_**Shigure, Romancier professionnel »**_

Kyô soupira de nouveau et froissa sans scrupule le mot débordant d'insinuations toutes droites sorties de l'esprit puant et marécageux de celui qui leur faisait office de tuteur. Il était déjà sur les nerfs rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir à passer encore une soirée seul avec Yûki. La frustration qu'il éprouvait face à cette intimité froide et fatalement sans espoir avait toujours tendance à agir sur son self contrôle et il était souvent obligé d'aller humer l'air frais et sylvestre pour se calmer. Le roux fronça soucieusement les sourcils. La grimace qu'il arborait disparut lorsqu'en entrant dans la cuisine, il vit qu'un repas avait été préparé. Il eut un petit sourire en songeant que c'était Yûki qui l'avait fait.

_Au moins une bonne chose est ressortie de la relation qu'on a eu. J'ai pas perdu mon temps à lui expliquer inutilement les bases culinaires.... _

Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant les souvenirs de cette période maintenant précieusement conservés dans un coin de son cerveau. Il s'interrompit lorsque son ouïe développée lui signala que quelqu'un était en train de s'approcher de lui. Ses pupilles refirent surface et tombèrent sur une Kagura visiblement furieuse. Ses iris lançaient des éclairs et Kyô sut qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir et de contourner ses problèmes. D'un geste, il intima à la brune de s'asseoir à la table basse du salon et il en fit de même.

Il respira longuement, rassemblant son courage et ses mots, s'armant de sa détermination et des nouveaux sentiments qui l'habitaient, et murmura :

« Kagura chan, je... »

« Tu? »

« Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. »

« ... »

« En fait, j'aime... »

« Tu aimes Yûki? »

« ... Comment tu sais? »

« Je l'ai senti dans ton attitude. Tu pensais à autre chose et tu paraissais lointain lorsqu'on était ensemble. Tout ce que tu faisais n'était plus motivé par la tendresse mais par la peur. La peur que je

découvre que tu ne m'aimais plus. Et puis, je vous ai vu à mon arrivée. »

« A ton arrivée? Mais je croyais que... »

« J'ai fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu par jalousie. »

« Pour quelle raison? »

« Kyô, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Kyô suspendit les mots qu'il allait articuler et resta stupéfait devant la brune qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et qui ne semblait pas se soucier de la portée de ses dires. Elle continua :

« En fait, j'ai toujours aimé Yûki. Le jour de mon arrivée, je l'ai appelé pour lui fixer un rendez vous après ses cours. Nous nous sommes vu et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Malheureusement, il m'a repoussé. Il était pressé et il voulait partir mais je l'ai supplié de rester un peu avec moi. Finalement, il m'a laissé. Sûrement pour te rejoindre d'ailleurs. »

Le roux déglutit. _Alors s'il était en retard ce jour là, c'était pour ça..._

« Et après avoir ravalé mes larmes, je me suis décidée à venir vous saluer toi et Shigure. Mais je vous ai trouvé. Toi et Yûki en train d'échanger le baiser le plus passionné que j'aie jamais vu. Mon coeur me faisait mal mais j'étais surtout choquée. Comment Yûki, après m'avoir laissée de la sorte, pouvait il aller vers toi sans considération pour moi?!!! Je t'en ai voulu aussi. Tu me l'avais volé. »

« Mais... »

« Laisse moi finir! »

« ... »

« Alors, j'ai voulu lui faire du mal et c'est pour ça que, connaissant tes sentiments pour moi, je t'ai fait une fausse déclaration. Je savais qu'il y avait chance que tu refuses mais j'ai tenté le coup et tu es tombé dans le panneau!!! Tu as contribué à ma vengeance et tu as perdu Yûki! Si tu savais combien j'ai été heureuse de vous voir vous ignorer de la sorte! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de le briser en lui montrant à quel point tu étais heureux avec moi! »

Kyô, abasourdi, dévisagea Kagura. On aurait dit que la folie avait frappé chaque cellule de ses neurones. Elle tremblait, secouée de spasmes plus ou moins violents et ses yeux agrandis, étaient vides de tout sentiment ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la raison. Elle se mit à rire, longuement, suavement, se délectant seule du résultat des élucubrations malsaines de son esprit. Le roux, d'abord transformé en statut le temps de ces révélations, se leva brusquement et la colère fendit ses yeux aux reflets rubis.

« Sors d'ici!! Je ne veux plus te voir!! Fous le camp!!! »

« Je suis si contente! »

« Peut être mais maintenant, c'est plus qu'avec moi qu'il couche mais avec la fac entière!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!! »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, étonnée d'apprendre que non seulement Yûki avait été aussi loin avec Kyô, et qu'en plus maintenant, il s'était mué en Don Juan. Elle pâlit puis, lâchant sa haine comme du venin de serpent, elle hurla :

« Non, c'est ta faute!!! Si t'étais pas tombé dans mon piège ça ne serait jamais arrivé!! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même!! »

« Toute façon, c'est pas tes oignons!! FOUS LE CAMP!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« J'ai pas envie de rester avec toi non plus! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui a eu 'idiotie de croire que je pourrais l'aimer!! »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et franchit la porte menant à la sortie, non sans oublier de la claquer avec une violence inouïe qui fit trembler la maison.

Kyô, désemparé, retourna au salon. Ses pas s'enchaînaient lourdement et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Son regard se riva lentement au sol. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il s'effondra à genoux. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il sentit des perles salées rouler lentement sur ses joues. Encore une fois, il subissait les conséquences de son impulsivité. Il ne voulait paq croire qu'il avait pu être si naif. Et pourtant, ce que lui avait Kagura ne pouvait être que la vérité. Cruelle vérité qui le meurtrissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Quand Yûki avait tenté de lui montrer le vrai visage de Kagura qu'avait il fait? Il avait préféré croire les mensonges d'une maboule obsédée plutôt que la vérité présentée par son meilleur ami, son amant, son amour. La tristesse le submergeait à présent. Un raz de marée de remord et de culpabilité venait de s'abattre sur lui et il sentait la noyade arriver, tel un fait inéluctable. Son coeur le tourmentait lorsqu'il songeait au bonheur qu'il aurait pu vivre s'il avait fait confiance aux bonnes personnes. Il essayait de se calmer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le soleil rouge de ses yeux s'était couché et la pluie amère et monotone l'avait remplacée, créant des inondations qui débordaient des organes qui lui octroyaient la vision.

Seulement, tout déluge a une fin et bientôt, la pluie s'arrêta. Les seules traces qui subsistaient de son passages furent des yeux gonflés et voilés. Des dégats non conséquents si l'on comparait à l'état de délabrement dans lequel était l'âme de Kyô.

Le chat s'allongea sur le dos, n'ayant plus la force de verser une larme, las de ressasser les mauvais sentiers qu'il avait pris et fixa le plafond au dessus de lui. Il était si perdu qu'il n'entendit ni la porte s'ouvrir, ni les exclamations et les rires de joie qui s'engouffraient dans la maison.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ces paroles arrivèrent à ses oreilles qu'il se réveilla de la léthargie abrutissante où il avait coulé :

« Jun chan, ne fais pas ça là! Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre! »

Un gémissement qu'il avait si souvent entendu le fit se lever entièrement. Ses sens prirent le controle de ses membres et il s'approcha silencieusement de l'entrée, attiré automatiquement par le timbre de voix qui avait tinté dans la maison.

« Hmm... Jun... Pas dans le cou... ce sera trop.... Hmm... voyant.... »

« Rien à foutre... Qu'ils sachent tous... qu'on est ensemble.... »

« Tu sais que c'est.... Hmmmm.... Jun... C'est aaaaaahhhhh... J'adore quand.... han... tu me.... Aaaahhh... »

Un long râle de plaisir suivit mais la voix s'interrompit. Quelqu'un les observait. Un regard rouge rubis, sauvage à souhait, le dévisageait, lui, Yûki Soma et il ne savait quelle serait la réaction du détenteur de ces yeux de braise qui l'avaient si souvent hanté...

A suivre....

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!


	7. Rencontre explosive

Note : Avant même d'écrire ce chapitre et sachant ce qui allait s'y passer, je me marrais. J'ai voulu ajouter une touche d'humour pour changer de ce flot de sentiments qui s'éparpille depuis un bon moment sur mes derniers chapitres. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Alors qu'il sort avec Kagura, Kyô se rend compte qu'il aime Yûki. Vis à vis d'elle, il ressent un sentiment de culpabilité et ne peut se comporter normalement. La brune, lui demande des comptes et ils rompent, Kyô voyant la méchanceté dont Kagura avait fait preuve pour le séparer de Yûki est atteint émotionnellement surtout en sachant que l'argenté l'avait averti. C'est alors qu'il entend des bruits provenait de l'entrée de la maison de Shiguré. Il surprend quelque chose d'assez inattendu..._

Bonne lecture!^^

**Chapitre 7**

Kyô devint blanc comme un linge. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse qui aurait fait peur à la toute dernière voiture de course. Il était abasourdi et ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait pensé voir ce genre de scène en direct. Surtout quand les acteurs principaux étaient Yûki Soma ainsi que l'imbécile qui le suivait comme un toutou et qui était catalogué comme étant la « roue de secours » de l'argenté.

Devant lui, Yûki, accolé au mur, la chemise entrouverte, avait sensuellement enlacé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jun et ses lèvres, rougies, étaient gonflées comme si elles avaient été victimes d'un baiser passionné. Le dit Jun lui, était parti dans la découverte de la peau laiteuse du cou de l'argenté et il n'y était pas allé de main morte vu les traces carmines que le roux y entrevoyait. Le brun se pressait lascivement sur la souris et ses mains disparaissaient dans les méandres du pantalon de son vis à vis. Et d'après le regard gris légèrement voilé de Yûki, ces fichues mains avaient certainement capturé leur proie.

Kyô resta médusé, ses jambes refusant de bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, Jun, remarquant l'inactivité de l'argenté, se décida à dégager ses lèvres de la courbe parfaite où il se perdait et tourna sa tête vers la chose qui distrayait son partenaire dans un moment pareil. Il vit alors Kyô et l'expression qu'il tirait. Agacé par la tête d'hébété qu'arborait celui ci, il marmonna, bougon :

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là? Allez, ouste! Tu vois pas qu'on fait des choses? »

« ... »

« C'est pas le ciné ici! Non mais franchement, manquerait plus que je lui amène du pop-corn et un siège! »

Sur ce, il replongea sur sa nourriture favorite et ses mains reprirent leurs attouchement causant un léger gémissement chez leur cible. Kyô, qui nageait dans la stupéfaction complète, se décida à refaire surface et hurla :

« Hey!! Tu te prends pour qui? Me dire ouvertement de fiche le camp dans ma propre maison! Crétin! »

« Qui c'est que tu traites de crétin, stupide idiot! »

« Connard!! »

Jun lâcha Yûki et se rapprocha de Kyô. L'argenté soupira, et arrangea ses vêtements tandis que les deux autres hurlaient à se faire entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays. Rhabillé, il prit la direction du salon non sans lâcher aux deux jeunes qui s'affrontaient dans un concours d'insultes :

« Je vais manger quelque chose. Salissez pas trop le sol en vous entretuant. Et si vous pouviez épargner mes pauvres oreilles aussi, ce serait bien. Ça m'évitera les soins d'hôpital.

Sur ces propos, il s'éloigna nonchalamment. Les deux jeunes, restés silencieux après cette intervention qui montrait le peu d'intérêt que leur accordait la souris, le regardèrent s'éloigner comme des idiots. Puis, synchronisés, il demandèrent :

« Tu nous laisses comme ça?!! »

L'argenté qui se servait un bol de riz répondit au loin :

« Oui. »

Il s'assit à la table du salon et commença à manger, l'insouciance la plus pure peint sur son visage. Jun lui demanda :

« Tu me laisserais tuer cet idiot? Tu me laisserais finir en taule pour un minable comme ça?!! »

« Toi là, arrête de... » commença Kyô mais il fut coupé par la voix larmoyante de Jun.

« Tu me laisserais briser notre couple comme ça? »

« QUOI!!!! Vous êtes ensemble?!!! » hurla le roux

« Ben ouais. Tu pensais qu'il était avec toi peut être? »

« Mais on... »

« Vous avez été amants et blablabla... Mais c'est toi qui l'a plaqué pour un gonzesse moche comme une pieuvre! A se demander si t'avais pas de la merde dans les yeux. Ahlala... Y'a pas à dire, crétin c'est tout un métier... »

« La ferme!! Baka nezumi, tu lui as raconté tout ça!! Comment t'as pu... »

« C'est ce que font les couples, ils ne se cachent rien! »

« Yûki ne t'aime pas! Il est seulement avec toi parce que- »

L'argenté posa violemment son bol sur la table et d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un katana il dit :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Que j'aime Jun ou pas, ça ne te concerne plus depuis belle lurette. Nous n'avons plus ce genre de relation, Kyô. Fourre toi ça dans le crane. »

Le roux se figea, puis baissa les yeux. La souris avait raison.

« Et paf! » Hurla Jun. « Prends ça dans ta tronche! Hahahahahaha! »

« Jun.. » dit Yûki

« Oui? »

« On est pas ensemble non plus. »

Jun se transforma en statue et on entendit des bruits ressemblant à quelque chose de brisé. Kyô lui, sentit son coeur repartir pour d'autres aventures et d'un voix narquoise il dit :

« Toi aussi tu t'es pris une cuite donc ne fais pas le malin! »

« Yun chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!! Pourquoi tu dis çaaaa!! Tout à l'heure tu... »

Yûki rougit légèrement et dit :

« Hmm... C'est parce que tu m'as pris par surprise et tu as... touché un endroit sensible... Mais, tu n'as aucune chances avec moi Jun, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

La souris se leva et alla dans la cuisine, désintéressée de la mine déconfite qui se dessinait sur les traits du brun et de Kyô qui se roulait à terre secoué d'une crise de rires aigus.

Le brun, la rage aux yeux, prêt à assassiner la première chose qui lui passerait sous la main, hurla à la face hilare de Kyô :

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! A cause de toi, j'ai raté une occasion en or!! »

« Tu veux dire... Hahaha... Que vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble? »

« C'est pas tes affaires mais non, on l'a jamais fait. »

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas vraiment « ensemble » en fait. »

« Oui! De mon côté, on est le plus beau couple du monde! »

Kyô eut une nouvelle crise de fous rires au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de se reprendre et dit :

« Mais Yûki... Haha.. ne veut pas se faire... »

« Et alors!! » rugit Jun d'un ton sérieux. « C'est un amour platonique et à sens unique mais je préfère ça que de coucher avec quelqu'un pour soulager sa libido!! »

Kyô arrêta de ricaner et dévisagea Jun. Visiblement, Yûki lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur eux. Les paroles du brun avaient jeté un froid dans son coeur et il avait encore cette impression d'étouffer. Le rouge de ses yeux devint terne et il entoura ses genoux de ses mains. Jun qui avait perçu le trouble occasionné par ses propos articula :

« Allo vaisseau carotte, ici la terre, m'entendez vous? »

Kyô ne réagit pas.

« C'est pas vrai ça!! Qui c'est qui me l'a mis sur pause? Yun chan!! Carotte... »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi? Que je n'en voulais qu'à son corps? »

Le visage de Jun se ferma et il répondit dans un murmure :

« Vu la façon dont il m'en a parlé, c'est ce que j' ai compris. »

« ... »

« Dis moi, pourquoi ça t'affecte autant? C'est pourtant la vérité! »

« ... »

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!!!

« Hein? »

« T'es amoureux de Yûki??!!! »

Kyô piqua un fard et se mit la main devant le visage.

« Non mais t'es fort toi! Au moment où il te quitte, se met à se dévergonder avec ces idiots qui n'en veulent qu'à son cul, tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes? Franchement, j'ai sous estimé l'ampleur de ta bêtise!!!! »

« T'as raison. Ore wa baka desu. »

« ... »

Jun observa longuement le roux, une lueur de compréhension rageuse prenait place dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Il soupira et dans un mouvement brusque, il donna un coup de poing au Sôma, le faisant s'écraser au sol.

« Ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait. Tu peux me raconter maintenant. »

Kyô, à terre demeura silencieux. Pouvait il vraiment lui dire? Après tout, lui aussi prétendait au coeur de Yûki et ce serait une erreur de lui faire part de ses sentiments dans le contexte actuel des choses. Qui sait ce qu'allait faire le brun quand il connaîtrait les plus secrètes de ses pensées?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à celui qui lui faisait face et sa langue, sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment l'intention, se délia et il avoua :

« Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Yûki. Inconsciemment peut être. Mais je n'ai jamais été doué avec ce genre de choses. Peut être qu'à travers nos étreintes, j'essayais de faire passer ce message mais qu'il n'a pas été entendu. »

Kyô s'assit et balança la tête en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains derrière lui, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Lorsqu'il m'a confié ses sentiments, je crois que sur le coup, j'étais content. Je ne comprenais pas bien mes émotions mais j'aimais être avec lui. »

« Et malgré ça, t'as pas senti que tu l'aimais? »

Kyô eut un petit sourire triste et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu sais que si Yûki ne ressentait rien pour toi, je t'aurais saigné à mort? Hmphh! Laisser passer une perle comme lui de cette façon... Arf, ça me met vraiment en rogne... »

« ... »

Kyô resta silencieux. Jun venait de dire que Yûki avait encore une parcelle de sentiment pour lui? Il avait du mal à y croire. Le brun continua :

« Mais je t'aime bien! Donc je vais te laisser un chance de devenir mon rival. Mais sâche que je ne ferai plus de cadeaux! »

« Ton rival? Tu te surestimes? »

Ils se mirent à rire et Yûki revint à ce moment là. S'étonnant de leur soudaine bonne humeur, il demanda :

« Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle? »

« On est riv- »

Kyô lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Jun hurla de douleur.

« K'so! Je vais vraiment te faire ta fête!! »

« Laisse moi faire ça à ma manière. »

Le brun se calma et et regarda Kyô fixement. La volition qui brillait dans ses iris était la plus belle des raisons de se taire. Pourtant, il aurait pu profiter de ce qu'il savait. Profiter du fait que Kyô ait fait tant d'erreurs par le passé. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Son regard caressa tendrement Yûki. Il savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Son amour ne l'aimerait jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il se résigna. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir envers la souris. Il marmonna :

« D'acc. Bon ben je vais y aller alors. Yuuuuunnn chaaaaannn!! » hurla t-il en essayant de lui voler un baiser. L'argenté l'envoya paître d'un coup de pied et Kyô rigola. Son nouveau rival se releva en grommelant :

« Je t'aurai un jour... Patience est la mère de la réussite! »

Il fit un clin d'oeil au chat et après quelques regards aguicheurs adressés à la souris, il s'en alla.

Sa présence disparue, un silence des plus pesants s'installa entre les deux cousins. Au bout d'un moment, Yûki se leva et entreprit d'emprunter les escaliers en vue de se rendre dans sa chambre. Cependant, la voix de Kyô retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna en s'armant de son habituel masque de froideur. Et il rencontra le regard le plus passionné et le plus déterminé qu'il ait jamais vu. Les prunelles rubis le transperçaient au point qu'il ne put retenir un frisson. Les lèvres du roux remuèrent et l'argenté entendit :

« Yûki, je t'aime. »

La souris ne put conserver une once d'in et ses agrandis le fixèrent éberlués et choqués. Kyô l'aimait? Que signifiait cette déclaration subite?

Le roux s'approcha d'un pas félin et assuré du Prince. Arrivé devant lui, il leva la main et la posa lentement sur la joue de l'argenté. Il tressaillit au contact de la peau si familière, infiniment douce de son aimé. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait touché ne serait ce qu'un centimètre carré de l'épiderme de l'être qui tourmentait son esprit et qui harcelait ses pensées? Longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que l'envie urgente de frôler la chair rosée de ses lèvres ne se fasse urgente. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Kyô effleura les lèvres de Yûki et le toucher lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Enhardi par le fait que la souris ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser, insufflant toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait dans le tendre mordillement de la lèvre inférieure de son cousin. Il enlaça tendrement son aimé qui, bizarrement se laissait faire.

Quand il rompit le baiser, et qu'il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait clos au cours de cet échange à sens unique, ce fut sur la froideur personnifiée qu'il tomba.

Yûki, impassible, le regardait, impénétrable. Mais le roux ne se laissa pas tromper. Le léger tremblement de ses lèvres et la pâle couleur carmine qui colorait ses joues lui indiquèrent que l'argenté n'était pas si insensible que ça. Il se décolla avec regret du Prince et lui déclara :

« Je me battrai pour toi Yûki. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi. »

Sur ces promesses explicites, il monta dans sa chambre. Yûki lui avait donné un baiser d'adieu mais celui que le roux venait de lui offrir était la promesse d'un renouveau entre eux. Et le chat était bien décidé à ne pas gâcher cette chance....

A suivre...

Voila! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! J'aime bien finir les chapitre dans cette optique un peu romantique. J'essaie toujours de pas faire trop guimauve (pas envie de vous faire régurgiter XD) et de conserver les caractères! Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?

La suite c'est la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude! Y'a de fortes chances que le jour de publication change définitivement aussi mais je vous tiendrai au courant!

A bientôt! ^^


	8. Les stratégies de Kyo et ce qui s'ensuit

Konbanwa!

Ceci est la seconde version de ce chapitre. La première a malencontreusement été perdue lors d'un plantage royal de mon ordin. Cependant, je dois avouer que cette version est tout à fait à mon goût même si sur le coup je me suis dit que j'étais tombée dans l'exagération. En effet (Donnons nous à coeur joie dans nos aveux, hein?! =p), c'est du n'importe quoi. Je suis coupable d'avoir pété un cable et d'avoir cédé à l'attrait du « débilisme ». Ça m'arrive parfois et en général ça tombe dans les chapitres où les persos se coursent l'un l'autre. N'hésitez pas à me demander des infos dessus je serai heureuse de vous expliquer XD!

Note : Lors de la correction de ce chapitre, en plus du « débilisme », l'inventivité m'a frappé. Ce qui fait que ce chapitre est plus long que ce qu'il était à l'origine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Kyo surprend Jun le meilleur ami de Yuki et celui ci dans une position assez explicite. Le brun lui dit ouvertement qu'il aime Yuki et qu'il sont ensemble. Mais ce dernier réfute les faits et casse les deux jeunes hommes. Kyo finit par se confier au brun, qui ne peut s'empêcher de le motiver à devenir son rival même s'il peut perdre Yuki. Suite à son départ, Kyo avoue à Yuki qu'il l'aime et qu'il se battra pour lui._

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Kyo ne se reconnaissait plus. Et il avait de fortes raisons de douter de son identité. Pas qu'il lui soit subitement poussé une paire de seins, des oreilles de neko avec la queue en option (quoi que ça il y soit moyennement habitué...) ou qu'il se soit fait défigurer par un Jun enragé lors d'une lutte acharnée pour « le coeur de Yûki ». Non. Pire. Depuis une semaine déjà, des agents mutagènes (en l'occurrence ici la violence de ses sentiments) s'étaient amusés à jouer les zozos maboules dans son ADN (bon plutôt dans sa « nature profonde »). Conséquence : transformation merdique et pathétique jusqu'au dernier soupir (Ah je meurs.....) d'un Kyo impulsif dans toute sa splendeur en... une groupie diaboliquement conne. Que dire à cela? Oh non encore une? Au secours? Virez cette connasse de cette fiction!? Pas suffisant. Surtout que la caractéristique type de la groupie est de s'accrocher désespérément à ses convictions aussi fausses soient elles. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.... Et c'est pour cela que, depuis sept jours, Kyô (Devrait on le rebaptiser «Kyâ? » poursuivait ardemment Yûki de ses assiduités. Pour des résultats assez médiocres d'ailleurs.

Le roux avait tout tenté, allant même jusqu'à piocher des idées dans les mangas et les séries amoureuses qui passaient à la télévision. Le comble pour un être aussi viril que lui. (Enfin plus tant que ça...) Mais l'amour l'avait rendu rend gaga de son aimé (qui d'ailleurs ici se foutait pas mal de lui) et Kyô était prêt à tout pour que Yuki craque, pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque d'indifférence refroidissant, pour qu'il lui parle ouvertement mais surtout pour qu'il lui sourit. Il se voyait déjà lui répondre amoureusement, ses dents aveuglant non, éblouissant la pauvre souris qui se mettait à courir vers lui, des étoiles (de douleur) dans les yeux et un joli soleil couchant en arrière plan...

Seulement voila, l'argenté ne réagissait à rien et c'est le coeur en morceau (Etant une contrefaçon de groupie il se fatigue vite le petit) qu'un après midi, le chat se rendit chez Haru et lui confia son tracas. Celui ci l'écouta gravement, puis, il se leva et se mit à trifouiller mollement dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait et ramena sa trouvaille à son cousin qui lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je cherchais un cadeau pour Rinne quand un mec des rues me l'a mis sous le nez. J'ai hésité puis je l'ai pris au cas où elle déciderait encore de me larguer sans explications. »

« Bref, c'est quoi ce truc? »

« T'as qu'à regarder. »

Kyo empoigna le bouquin et en lut le titre, ses yeux s'élargissant à chaque mots qu'il enregistrait dans son cerveau :

« Icha Icha Paradise : Comment reconquérir son coeur, volume unique par Jiraiya et Kakashi Hatake?? »

« Ouais, je savais que ça servirait à quelqu'un un jour. Y'a la collection du même nom mais Rinne dit que ça me pourrit le cerveau. Mais je trouve ça intéressant donc Shigure a dit qu'il me les prêterait. »

« Et tu me le donnes?! »

« Ben ouais. Au point où t'en es... »

Le regard de Kyo alla à Haru, puis il revint au bouquin. Il répéta les mêmes actions plusieurs fois. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler la chose. Puis comme un déclic, comprenant le stade zéro que lui promettait le livre, il vit rouge. Il se leva furibond et hurla à la figure du boeuf :

« C'est quoi ce torchon pour pervers frustrés?!!! Tu lis ce genre de trucs? Comment t'as pû tomber assez bas pour demander la collec au scribouillard en manque!! »

« Il est pas en manque vu qu'il a Ayame qui- »

« Épargne moi les détails sur ce genre de personnes!! Je suis peut être fou amoureux de Yuki mais pas au point d'utiliser ça!!!!! »

Il ramassa ses affaires et entreprit de partir quand le boeuf l'interpella. Il se retourna et Haru lui tendit le « torchon » en disant :

« T'as failli oublier ça. »

« ... »

Arrivé chez lui, Kyo eut la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'oeil à la chose qui était censé ramener son aimé à lui. Ce fut le début de l'enfer. Une semaine plus tard, à la sortie des cours, Kyo se traînait jusqu'à chez lui en pensant aux bêtises et autres stupidités qu'il avait faites...

* * *

{Début du Flash Back}

La semaine précédente

**Lundi soir à la maison**

= Stratégie n°1 : Dîner romantique?

Kyo est aux fourneaux et prépare le repas. Le Icha indique que cela pouvait renforcer les liens avec l'être aimé et en plus, il précisait que l'usage d'aliments aphrodisiaques, était recommandé pour plus de résultats. Le jeune homme avait donc largement bourré son festin de ces aliments en question et un sourire machiavélique se peint sur son visage. Il vient de finir et il a un sourire satisfait. A ce moment là, il voit Yuki, qui était jusque là enfermé dans sa chambre, descendre les escaliers. Il s'approche de lui et dit :

« Yuki! J'ai fait de quoi manger vu que Shiguré ne sera pas là de la soirée. On va diner quand- »

« Je dois sortir. J'ai rendez vous avec Jun. A plus. »

« Mais-! »

La porte claque. Kyo est planté comme un débile qui vient de prendre sa dope au milieu du salon. Il use son dictionnaire d'insultes sur les auteurs, déversant sa rage comme il le peut en tonitruant de toute sa force. Il injurie toutes les formes humaines, extraterrestres et microscopiques existantes et en arrive même à maudire les auteurs de la merde littéraire qu'était Icha Icha Paradise.

(Au loin, dans le village caché de la feuille Konoha no Kuni, Jiraiya et Kakashi déblatéraient en long, en large et en diagonale sur leur prochain roman quand, le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient explosa à cause de l'Akatsuki qui n'arrivait pas à dormir (Oui ça leur arrive de faire autre chose que de chasser des Jinchûriki) car une voix répétait « Jiraiya, Kakashi, vous êtes la cause de tout ça! Allez vous faire fou--!! » dans leur tête et que le temps de sommeil leur était précieux.)

Kyo arrive au bout d'un moment à se calmer. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombent sur la nourriture qui attend goulûment d'être consommée, sa rage reprend le dessus. Il balance le repas préparé avec attention dans la poubelle située derrière la maison de Shiguré en oubliant cependant de refermer l'objet. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus faim du tout et s'endort presque aussitôt. Malheureusement pour lui, son étourderie passagère lui coûte cher. Une heure après, il est réveillé par des miaulements, des jappements, des couinements, des sifflements et même des hululements stridents qui lui vrillent les tympans. Il se lève, la hargne au visage, et se dirige fébrilement vers la provenance de tous les bruits. Il sort de la maison et là, il fait quelques pas en arrière devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Une foultitude d'animaux est là. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant car la maison de son tuteur est située en lisière de forêt. Ce qui est le stupéfie par contre c'est la posture des troubles faites. Kyo regarde la poubelle dévastée et se rend compte de la catastrophe qu'il vient de créer.

Ses expériences foireuses viennent d'avancer la période de chaleur des animaux et ceux ci donc se donnent à coeur joie dans des activités sexuelles! Le roux ne peut s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Et le constat était aberrant. Plus d'un mois qu'il a pas baisé. Alors qu'eux.. eux.... Résultat inéluctable : Kyo voit rouge. Et des ondes négatives venimeuses à souhait se dégagent de lui figeant les futures victime dans leur hum... « plaisir ». Tout ce qui a des plumes et qui peut faire « fiouuuu!!! » dans le ciel prend la fuite tandis que les autres plus terre à terre se tassent effarés sur eux même. Kyo va faire des ravages. Empoignant un batte de base ball, il chasse à renfort de grands coups dans le vide les pauvres habitants de la forêt. Le sang coule (ou pas) et après avoir perpertué son forfait, il pose un sourire sadique et satisfait à ses lèvres. Il ricane un peu et remonte soulagé dans sa chambre. Cependant, le mal est fait et c'est ainsi que le roux passe un belle nuit blanche, n'oubliant pas au passage de jeter des sortilèges et autres menaces mystérieuses à la cause de ses malheurs.

(A Konoha, la maison d'édition qui publie Icha Icha Paradise vient de prendre feu. Les flammes brûlent les derniers romans inédits des auteurs célèbres pour leurs frasques perverses. Et parmi les romans perdus se trouve « Icha Icha Paradise : Révélations corporelles, reportage spécial par Kakashi Hatake ». Un assemblage de page qui fait la fierté du ninja copieur car celui ci avait pris d'énormes risques, manquant de perdre la vie en espionnant Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha en pleins ébats, pour rapporter les informations indispensables à cette oeuvre. Sur le coup, en apprenant la destruction de son bébé et donc du fruit de ses recherches, Kakashi tombe dans le coma laissant Jiraiya, son partenaire littéraire, en plein désespoir. Les mamies sont quant à elle bien contentes de cette tragédie surtout qu'Icha avait commencé à être de plus en plus apprécié par les jeunes. Elles avouent que c'ést un soulagement et qu'ainsi la déviance des jeunes cerveaux allait être ralentie.)

**Mardi à la fac, pendant la pause déjeuner, à la bibliothèque**

= Stratégie n°2 : Le coup du « tomber dessus sans faire exprès »

Kyo a vu Yuki entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il le suit discrètement. Yuki arrive dans un rayon où il n'y a personne. « Quelle chance! » pense le chat avec liesse. Il se réjouit déjà de l'issue de son « superbement super » plan. Le chat se dissimule derrière une étagère et quand son aimé revient, il feint de buter contre lui et ils tombent ensemble.

Kyo est au dessus de Yuki et le regarde avec des yeux passionnés. La souris remarque son regard et tourne la tête sur le côté, fermant même les yeux. Le roux, se dit que c'est sa chance, il met ses mains en coupelle sur les joues maintenant rouges de son vis à vis et s'approche lentement de son visage, en ciblant les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de l'argenté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur sa peau et que lui même commence à haleter légèrement. Il s'apprête à l'embrasser quand l'ex maudit lui demande :

« Kyo... Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu as mangé récemment? »

Le dénommé le fixe, un peu déstabilisé :

« Heu... Un sandwich au thon, pourquoi? »

« Ah... C'est de là dont vient l'odeur... »

« ... HEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!????? »

Le chat se relève brusquement et souffle sur sa main. Le Prince le regarde moqueur. Son cousin comprend ce qu'il veut dire et il prend de belles couleurs. Il s'insurge contre lui et hurle :

« BAKA NEZUMIII!!! Tu veux dire que je pue du bec?!!!!! »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit. »

L'argenté se relève, ramasse ses affaires et s'éloigne quand Kyo lui crie :

« Je n'ai pas fini avec toi!! »

« Tu ferais mieux de veiller à ton hygiène buccale avant de tenter des approches aussi pitoyables. »

Il part en rigolant.

Kyo voit rouge, ce qui ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Des pulsions meutrières montent en lui et il doit les extérioriser sur quelque chose... ou sur quelqu'un en dernier recours. Ses pas résonnent comme l'impact d'un marteau sur le sol tandis qu'il se dirige lourdement vers sa classe. Arrivé à destination, il sort la victime idéale de sa sacoche. Pas besoin de préciser qu'est ce que c'est vous l'avez sans doute deviné. Il balance l'objet sur le mur de toutes ses forces. Puis il le ramasse de nouveau et le jette devant lui, marchant même dessus.

(Au même moment, le plafond du toit de la maison de Jiraiya s'effondre sur sa tête. Bientôt, dans le village, on ne parle que de lui et de la mystérieuse malédiction qui semble s'être abattue sur lui. Les mamies ricanent autour d'un thé vert et les jeunes se plaignent auprès des éditeurs de l'auteur.)

**Mercredi soir à la maison**

= Stratégie n°3 : L'appâter avec mon corps

Kyo vient de finir de prendre son bain. Il sait que Yuki a l'habitude de monter dans sa chambre pendant qu'il fait sa toilette. Il entend les pas de la souris qui se rapprochent et avec empressement, il enfile son pantalon et met sa serviette autour de son cou. Il ouvre alors la porte et lui tourne le dos en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Puis le roux se retourne et voit la souris qui... pouffe?!! Le roux est surpris, il n'y a pas une seule trace de gène ou éventuellement d'envie sur son visage. Il marmonne, bourru que son plan n'ait pas marché :

« Qu'est ce que tu ris? »

« Hahahahahahaha!!! Tu... Tu as mis... »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as mis ton pantalon à l'envers!! Hahahaha!! »

Kyo se regarde et voit que l'argenté a raison. Il rougit d'embarras et hurle :

« Crétin fini!!! »

« Baka neko! Sois content que je te l'ai dit parce que si c'était Shiguré, y'a longtemps que toute la famille serait au courant!! »

« ... »

Yuki ajoute cette fois ci narquoisement :

« Et puis, j'ai remarqué que tu as suivi le conseil que je t'ai donné hier... »

Il fait un mouvement pour indiquer sa bouche et en s'approchant de Kyo il murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

« Tu as du dentifrice sur le menton... »

Kyo n'en finit pas de se ridiculiser et il s'enfonce en rivalisant avec une tomate bien mûre question couleur.

La souris s'éloigne en rigolant, sa main affrétant une petite tape faussement réconfortante sur les fesses de son cousin.

Le chat se précipite dans sa chambre et ses yeux se posent sur le Icha qui le darde du regard sur son lit. Abîmé, meutri, implorant piteusement sa clémence. De quoi provoquer l'effet contraire. Alors là, toutes furies dehors, Kyo déchire rageusement toutes les pages, ses yeux se teintant d'une aura sanglante qui fait trembler ses mains avec violence. Il jette toutes les pages tailladées par le bon soin de ses ongles dans la poubelle et murmure des propos inintelligibles et incompréhensibles pour toute personne saine d'esprit (Kyo appartiendrait il à une secte?). Son lit sur lequel il s'avachit en subit aussi les frais.

(A Konoha, la terre tremble. C'est la première fois depuis cent cinquante ans que c'est aussi violent. A la fin du phénomène, il y a beaucoup de dégâts mais le bâtiment le plus démoli est certainement celui de Jiraiya. Encore une fois, l'histoire de la malédiction refait surface et selon les dires, peu de temps après la catastrophe, le sannin serait allé voir une diseuse de bonne aventure. Mais rien ne ressort de cette entrevue et cela repasse bientôt dans le domaine du « fait mystérieux ». Cependant, le lendemain, des fuites ont lieu. En effet, Jiraiya se serait saoulé avec de bonnes rasades de sake et aurait fini par avouer ce que la voyante a dit. Tous ces phénomènes qui lui tombaient dessus auraient été causés par une personne insatisfaite des conseils donnés dans l'un des Icha Icha. Dès lors que la nouvelle est connue dans tout le village et même à ses alentours, des émeutes ont lieu pour réclamer l'arrêt de cette malédiction qui avait eu pour prix des dommages sur le village. L'Hokage, c'est à dire Tsunade prend alors une décision radicale et interdit la publication des Icha mettant Jiraiya au chomage. Le vieil homme ne s'en remettra pas.)

Le reste de la semaine, Kyo ne tenta plus rien. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve à cause de ces trois échecs lamentables et il avait besoin de se reposer un peu.

(Dans un certain village quelque part, toutes les médiums se réjouissaient de la décision prise par le jeune homme : Konoha serait ainsi épargné de tout autre massacre dû aux impulsions du chat.)

{Fin du Flash Back}

* * *

Kyo ne savait plus trop quoi faire mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que le mode groupie n'était pas pour lui et qu'il n'écouterait plus jamais les conseil d'Haru. Il cherchait quelle torture serait suffisante pour lui faire payer quand le téléphone sonna. Il répondit et entendit la voix du médecin de leur famille.

« Hatori? »

« Kyo, Shiguré n'est pas là? »

« Ça fait deux semaines qu'il rentre plus ici. A croire qu'il nous a légué la maison... »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Mais pourquoi tu appelles? »

« C'était pour l'informer de la probabilité que Yuki rentre tard étant donné qu'il s'est blessé. »

Le coeur de Kyo fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'inquiétude le frappa de plein fouet et il demanda anxieusement :

« Il est où? »

« Je ne sais pas. En fait il m'a juste appelé pour dire que- »

« Tut tut tut... »

« Kyo? Kyo? Il a raccroché. »

Le dit Kyo avait déjà filé en direction de la porte. Il enfila rapidement mais maladroitement ses chaussures et ouvrit le matériau en bois en vue de chercher la souris mais celle ci se tenait déjà devant lui, son éternel masque de froideur installé sur le visage. Kyo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mais sa nature sauvage reprit bien vite le dessus et il beugla :

« Baka nezumi!! Tu aurais pu prévenir toi même que tu étais blessé!! »

« ... »

« En plus, je vois que t'as rien de très grave! Me passer un coup de fil c'est pas la mort tu sais?! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Kyo, arrête de t'imaginer des choses et fous moi la paix. »

« ... »

Kyo enleva ses chaussures et dit d'une voix morne :

« Je pourrais au moins savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »

« Non. »

« Tant pis. Je vais appeler Jun. Il doit sûrement être au courant vu qu'il te colle tout le temps aux basques. »

Yuki ignora le soupçon d'ironie qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme et soupira.

Le roux composait déjà le numéro du brun quand le Prince lui prit le portable de la main gauche. Il lui montra alors son homologue droite en disant :

« Je me suis démis le poignet mais l'infirmière de la fac était là et elle l'a remis en place. J'en ai informé Hatori pour la forme étant donné que c'est notre médecin. C'est tout. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. »

« Mais comment tu vas écrire et manger si ta main droite est... »

« Je vais me débrouiller. »

Sans un mot de plus, il entama la montée des escaliers et Kyo entendit une porte claquer en haut. Il respira calmement pour se calmer. L'éventualité que Yûki aie pu être blessé avait fait se précipiter son rythme cardiaque et il avait voulu le voir. L'idée même d'imaginer que quelque chose aurait pu le séparer de lui l'avait mis dans un état de nervosité qui chamboulait encore son coeur. Décidément, il était encore plus mordu qu'il ne le croyait...

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulée dans le calme et le vendredi avai paisiblement pointé le bout de son nez. Yuki n'était pas allé en cours et Kyo voyait avec un pincement de jalousie Jun débarquer tous les soirs chez eux pour amener ses cours à l'argenté. Mais que pouvait il y faire? Il avait essayé de ne pas trop s'agiter ni montrer ce sentiment devant son cousin qui le tolérait à peine depuis ses vacances forcées. On aurait même dit qu'il devenait encore plus rigide, plus irascible et plus fermé qu'avant son accident.

Le roux se désolait de cette situation. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il profiterait de cette aubaine offerte sur un plateau d'argent pour se rapprocher de l'argenté et se rendre indispensable. Cependant, il s'était avéré que cette chance n'était en fait qu'un moyen plus efficace de se faire repousser. Même si il avait réussi à convaincre son aimé de se faire nourrir de sa main, du point de vu affectif, ça stagnait toujours aussi bas.

Après que Jun soit parti ce soir là, Kyo monta dans la chambre de la souris. Il le trouva qui lisait les notes que le brun lui avait apporté, allongé sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient indifférents mais le chat ne se laissa pas démonter et il s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

Le silence s'installa et Yuki attendait manifestement qu'il le rompe d'après sa moue renfrognée mais interrogative. Cependant, il ne descella pas les lèvres. L'argenté l'ignora alors royalement et Kyo finit par prendre la parole :

« Yuki, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas? »

« ... »

« Moi j'aime bien discuter avec toi même si parfois on se chamaille. J'aime te voir sourire, te voir me fusiller du regard... En fait, je t'aime et puis c'est tout. Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? »

« ... »

La souris garda le silence et Kyo allait se relever quand, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il se retrouva en dessous de Yuki qui le regardait d'un regard impénétrable. Il sentit alors ses lèvres se coller contre les siennes et le roux sentit qu'il s'emballait. Il passa ses mains autour du corps de l'argenté et pressa son corps tiède contre lui. Mais ce fut tout. Le Prince ne fit rien de plus que de subir ses assauts buccaux, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Alors le chat s'arrêta et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. La neutralité façonnait son cousin et celui ci ne semblait pas ressentir une once de plaisir, de désir et pire, d'amour pour lui. Il ne put rien faire contre les bruits sourd de craquement et de morcellement qui firent écho en son for intérieur. La douleur était insupportable. Il devait s'en détacher. Et vite.

Kyo repoussa brutalement Yûki et s'époumonna, en proie à des sentiments paradoxes :

« Qu'est ce que tu as purée!! Tu m'embrasses et tu ne réagis même pas?!! C'est quoi ces yeux?!! »

Yuki soutint son regard incendiaire et d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame il dit :

« Kyo, c'est facile pour toi de dire que tu m'aimes mais je ne te crois pas. Tout ce que tu as tenté jusqu'à présent n'était que des scénarios mis en place par d'autres personnes. Tu n'as jamais montré à travers tes actions que tu m'aimais vraiment. Si vraiment tu t'accroches à moi de cette manière, la seule chose que tu obtiendras sera une poupée sans sentiments. »

« ... »

« Kyo, moi aussi je t'aime mais tant que je ne n'aurai pas la certitude que les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi sont sincères, n'espère pas recevoir quoi que ce soit de plus. »

« ... »

L'impulsif aux yeux de braise dévisagea Yuki et il comprit que la souris était sérieuse. Sachant que quoi qu'il dise, cela ne convaincrait pas l'élu de son coeur, il s'en alla de la chambre, ses yeux brillant d'une détresse totale...

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé mes petit délires avec les persos de Naruto qui soit disant au passage n'avaient rien à faire dans ce chapitre mais qui se sont permis de squatter mon inspiration! XD Histoire qu'on vienne pas me chercher en disant que j'ai volé des persos, je précise que :

Disclamer : Aucun des persos ci dessus ne m'appartiennent. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Tsunade, Konoha sont les propriétés exclusives de Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre, les petites mamies qui manifestent pour sauver le cerveau des jeunes de la perversion qui sévit en notre monde moderne et la médium que consulte Jiraiya sont exclusivement à moi et éventuellement prétable sous demande officielle! XD


	9. Le destin est parfois surprenant

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Kyo entreprend de reconquérir Yuki. Cependant, ses méthodes et son éternelle maladresse font foirer toutes ses tentatives. Le Prince lui dit alors que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de choses qu'il va réussi à faire quoi que ce soit. Kyo est désespéré. Il reçoit un coup de fil d'Hatori l'informant que Yuki s'est blessé. Il se précipite mais ce n'est rien de grave. Le roux s'occupe de l'argenté allant même jusqu'à se déclarer de nouveau. Cependant, Yuki le remet à sa place même s'il lui avoue au passage qu'il l'aime encore..._

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Depuis le déroulement de cette scène, le grand froid que Kyo avait tant redouté, se réinstalla entre eux. Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire et les paroles plus que douloureuses mais cependant si justifiées de Yuki l'avaient plongé dans un désarroi total. Certes, il lui avait confié que ses sentiments envers lui étaient toujours réciproques mais qu'en clair, il n'avait plus une once de confiance envers lui. Le roux s'était donc laissé allé dans l'abattement et malgré son instinct naturel de bataille, il avait abandonné. Il était las de toute cette histoire qui, décidément, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller en sa faveur.

Le roux repensait encore et toujours aux évènements qui lui étaient arrivés dernièrement quand il entendit quelqu'un qui appuyait sur la sonnette de la maison. Plongé comme il devait l'être dans ses études, Yûki n'allait certainement pas aller s'enquérir de l'identité du visiteur. D'autant plus qu'il savait que lui, le chat, était actuellement en pleine crise de paresse larvaire aigue. Kyo se leva avec la lenteur d'un escargot de son lit et quitta avec regret la caverne de ses émotions négatives. C'est qu'il s'y plairait presque.... Le chat descendit l'escalier, traversa la maison, se rendit dans l'entrée comme si ce parcours requérait la totalité du peu de force qui lui restait. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le regard radieux d'Akito. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Voir autant de brillance dans les yeux de quelqu'un alors que lui même puait la dépression à plein nez, l'avait poussé à avoir ce soubresaut. De plus, malgré les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la malédiction, il était toujours autant choqué de voir Akito sourire. Il se calma et dit :

« Salut. Te gène pas, entre. »

« Non, non ça ira. Je suis passé en express pour te prévenir que le week end prochain, Tohru chan et moi fêtons notre anniversaire de mariage. Bien entendu, Yuki, Shigure et toi êtes invités! »

« Ah... d'accord. »

« Au fait, le port de kimono est obligatoire! Je ne veux pas te voir défiler avec tes tenues de voyou dans la résidence! »

« Euh... Ok »

« Ok qui? » questionna Akito avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

« .... Oui Akito sama »

« Bien, c'est mieux! »

Il fit un grand rictus angélique et partit. Kyo regarda la silhouette s'éloigner et il soupira. _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop... Pff, je me disais bien que même Tohru ne pourrait pas le changer totalement..._

Kyo remonta les escaliers et en passant devant la chambre de Yuki, il dit assez fort pour que l'argenté entende :

« Hey, Akito est passé. Il a dit qu'on était invité à son anniversaire de mariage le week end prochain. »

« ... Ok. »

« Il faut qu'on y aille en kimono. »

Le roux ayant fini de délivrer sa missive s'éloigna et reprit la direction de sa chambre. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Cela faisait un bon moment que Yuki et lui n'avaient plus de conversations (ou quelque chose d'y ressemblant) et il en souffrait énormément. Le roux expira une dernière fois avant d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre, dédaignant le magnifique ciel bleu qui annonçait un week-end ensoleillé et qui le dardait de sa limpidité.

* * *

Le week end suivant.

Kyo sortait silencieusement de la maison de Shigure. Il était seul. Il avait préféré éviter de se rendre à la résidence avec Yuki et le chien (Qui s'était décidé à se rapproprier sa maison qu'il avait déserté depuis des lustres) car il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il y a deçà quelques jours, il avait pris une décision qui forcerait certainement la souris à reconnaître la sincérité qui émanait de ses yeux lorsqu'il lui confiait ses sentiments. Il serra des poings. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision et il remerciait Haru de lui en avoir insufflé l'idée. Il avait suffit que le boeuf dise un mot et Kyo avait su quoi faire. Il eut un sourire mutin et leva un regard vers le ciel ombragé et coloré d'un bleu outremer qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Les étoiles étaient peu nombreuses mais la lune à elle toute seule comblait le manque de lumière. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité céleste puis il commença à cheminer lentement d'abord puis rapidement en direction du lieu où se jouerait son futur.

Enfin, il arriva au manoir Soma. Il pénétra dans la demeure et en admira les couleurs et l'harmonisation des textures. Tohru était passée par là et ça se voyait. Du temps où il était encore maudit, pour le peu de fois qu'il était allé au manoir, le lieu lui avait toujours paru froid, impersonnel et tortueux. Cependant, maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Au vu des teintes ocres et caramel et de l'ambiance dégagée, il fallait croire que le chef de famille avait laissé carte blanche à sa femme pour qu'elle prenne le soin de changer tout ça. Et le résultat n'était pas mal.

Kyo sillonna le bâtiment et arriva au bout d'un moment dans les quartiers d'Akito. Tohru avait désiré une fête où les convives seraient la famille et les amis proches. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que les invités dépassent la vingtaine. Et ça l'arrangeait.

Enfin, le roux arriva à destination : une salle où étaient parsemés des poufs, quelques fauteuils, une grande table et d'autres éléments. Malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé de ne pas faire beaucoup de bruits, son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue et dans un grand brouhaha, les « incontournables » vinrent l'accueillir. Le chat distribuait volontiers des « Baka!! » « Je vais te faire ta fête! » à Haru, Momiji ou encore Ayame et faisait quelques rares grands sourire à Tohru ou Kisa. Yuki était resté dans son coin et il avait fait comme si de rien était. La souris s'était dirigée vers le buffet où elle s'était servie un verre de jus qu'elle sirotait doucement. Kyo remarqua également l'absence de Kagura et il en fut intérieurement soulagé. La brune ne viendrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il demanda quand même au cas où à Tohru :

« Tohru, Kagura n'est pas là? »

« Non. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle est restée chez elle. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Après le chahut, les anciens membres du Juniishi reprirent leurs activités et Kyo resta avec Tohru et Akito qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il faut dire que les deux jeunes étaient très proches et n'importe qui les aurait pris pour un couple au premier coup d'oeil. Kyo décida que c'était le bon moment. Il dit en regardant Tohru :

« Tu es enceinte de combien de mois là? »

« Ça va faire six mois et demi bientôt. »

« Ah.. Tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir tenir ton enfant dans tes bras lorsqu'il viendra de naître. »

Tohru sourit et dit :

« Mais toi aussi! Je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon père. »

« Peut être... Mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants si petits étant donné que je suis gay. »

« ... Quoi?!!! » hurla Akito

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous venaient d'entendre le cri du chef de famille mais visiblement ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison. Akito demanda, éberlué :

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? »

« Je suis gay, j'aime les hommes. »

Un grand murmure s'éleva dans la pièce presque instantanément après cette déclaration. L'annonce que venait de faire Kyo était assez inattendue et ils ne surent pas quoi dire. Yuki lui, venait d'arrêter de boire son jus tant son étonnement était grand. Kyo faisait comme lui auparavant sauf qu'en plus, il le disait devant le chef de famille!! Ce fait rendait sa déclaration encore plus importante. Et ce courage qui semblait manquer au roux après qu'il l'ait rembarré fit frétiller son coeur à rythme irrégulier. Il observa en silence la scène et le visage d'Akito. Le brun, remis de sa surprise, voulut en savoir plus :

« Et... Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais? »

« Disons que je m'en doutais mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Maintenant c'est le cas. »

Tohru s'était complût dans le silence lorsque Kyo avait parlé mais une lumière de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps l'histoire que vivaient Kyo et Yuki étant donné que le Prince lui en avait déjà parlé, et c'est pour cette raison que cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la souris qui terminait sa boisson et demanda sciemment :

« Et... Tu aimes quelqu'un? »

« Oui. En fait c'est Yuki mais il ne veut plus de moi. »

Les réactions furent immédiates. Le dénommé s'étouffa avec son jus et tout le monde braqua son regard sur lui. Kyo riait sous cape de la tête sidérée et incrédule de l'argenté. Le jeune homme le fusilla ensuite des yeux mais le roux ne s'en formalisa pas et lui adressa même un rictus railleur. Tohru, sur qui Akito avait un peu déteint, rentra dans son jeu et demanda :

« Tu veux dire que lui aussi est gay? »

« Oui, il l'a même crié ouvertement devant une foule de groupies en délire pendant un de ses exposés. »

Ayame ouvrit grand sa bouche. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Le serpent se jeta sur son petit frère qui ne savait plus où se mettre :

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit frère de mon coeur si passionné? Si je savais je- »

« Oh ça va, boucle la!! »

Haru se mit à rigoler et bientôt le reste de la troupe le rejoignit. Kyo fit un clin d'oeil à Tohru qui n'échappa pas à son mari. Cependant, il n'en fit pas grand cas car sa joie était trop grande! Il jubilait même car maintenant, au vu de cette déclaration, il n'y avait plus aucun risques que Kyo s'accapare de sa chère et tendre. Il acclama haut et fort :

« Réjouissons nous de cette grande nouvelle en passant à table! »

Le chat eut un sourire. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à table et certains pervers déclarés ne purent s'empêcher de faire des remarques qui leur valurent un crescendo de la tension de Yuki et quelques rires moqueurs de Kyo. Dans la bonne humeur, le repas prit fin et l'argenté, qui avait des envies de meurtres chercha le responsable de ses pulsions assassines des yeux. Il ne le trouva pas. Il aurait bien questionné Tohru à ce sujet mais connaissant les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient, il risquait de ne pas avoir de réponses du tout et de récolter ensuite les paroles grasses de son frère et du chien galeux qui le suivait. La souris soupira et, laissant le groupe formé par les ex-maudits, il se mit à la recherche de Kyo.

Yuki cherchait où le roux avait bien pu passer en quête d'explications. Si son plan avait été de le surprendre, ça avait marché! Et admirablement bien en plus! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son cousin se laisserait aller à de telles révélations en public! Ça en était embarrassant mais aussi étrangement troublant... L'argenté chercha encore un moment avant de trouver la source de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il le trouva enfin, installé au loin sur la terrasse du chef de maison. Il s'approcha en fulminant mais sa rage descendit net quand il vit la façon dont le chat était. Il était allongé sur le sol en bois et regardait la lune d'un air rêveur et lointain. La souris en eut un coup au coeur. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas. Pas encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être encore blessé. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les sentiments qu'il avait réfréné au moment où Kyo avait causé un tel capharnaüm dans la famille remontèrent malgré lui.

En fait, Yuki avait été très heureux. La façon dont le roux avait annoncé son homosexualité devant tout le monde et en rajoutant en plus qu'il l'aimait l'avait touché plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'avouer. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui.

Alors, laissant enfin son instinct le guider, il s'approcha lentement du roux et s'assit à côté de lui. Le chat ne cilla pas d'abord puis, quelques minutes passées, sa voix grave s'éleva de sa gorge :

« Ça me rappelle qu'il y a quelques temps, les positions étaient inversées. »

« ... Tu as raison. »

« J'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu faire ce genre de choses un jour mais bon, regarde où j'en suis maintenant! »

Yuki partit d'un rire franc.

« Hahahaha! Tu es même allé jusqu'à lire des Icha Icha pour moi!! Hahahaha!! »

Kyo se leva brusquement, tout rouge.

« Hey!! Qui t'a dit ça?!!! »

« Je ne révèle pas mes sources! Hahaha! »

« Te moque pas de moi! »

« Hahahaha! »

« Hmph... Baka nezumi... »

Yuki continua de se moquer à ses dépends et Kyo l'observa. Il la voyait enfin, l'étincelle de vie qu'il manquait dans les yeux de la souris depuis quelques temps. Face à ça, le natif du chat finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, le jeune Sôma, toujours étendu sur le sol, murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué, baka. »

Yuki l'observa finement sous ses cils veloutés et lui fit un sourire. Il en avait assez de se mentir à lui même, de se voiler la face. Il était prêt à faire table rase de tout ça. Ce fut donc en connaissance et tout à fait conscience des choses qu'il posa un baiser chaste mais subtil sur les lèvres de Kyo. Le roux fut si surpris qu'il releva brusquement la tête, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs cranes l'un contre l'autre. Le Prince se prit le front entre les mains et s'écria :

« Baka neko! Regarde ce que t'as fait! »

Kyo aussi se tenait la tête et il accusa, tout sa maturité perçant dans ses propos :

« Mais c'est ta faute!! Tu m'as embrassé et- »

« Ça veut dire que parce que je t'ai embrassé t'as eu ce mouvement là?!! Ben si c'est comme ça, pour ne pas risquer ma vie, ce sera la dernière fois que je le ferai! »

Il se leva et s'éloigna en maugréant :

« Franchement, ces idiots savent plus ce qu'il veulent. Quand tu les ignores, ils te courent après et quand tu les embrasses, ils se plaignent! »

Kyo qui avait entendu, se mit à le suivre mais trop tard, Yuki venait de rentrer dans la chambre dans laquelle il dormirait pour le week-end. Il frappa dessus en lui demandant d'ouvrir mais il n'eut aucune réponse à cette demande. A contre coeur, le roux lâcha le morceau et se dit qu'il lui parlerait le lendemain. Il esquissait des pas pour partir quand il entendit quelques gloussements. Il se retourna vers la porte et colla son oreille à celle ci. Il reconnut le timbre de voix de Yuki et son amusement le fit sourire. Il partit lui aussi en direction de sa chambre. Tout irait mieux. Oui, tout irait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

* * *

Les moments qui suivirent entre Kyo et Yuki, furent des instants de complicité. Ils apprirent et réapprirent à se connaître. Il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux mais seul subsistait une barrière que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait à franchir. Car malgré leur proximité et leur entente retrouvée, ils avaient peur de faire une bêtise. Surtout Kyo. C'est pour cette raison qu'entre eux, les seuls évènements charnels qu'il y eut furent des baisers, des caresses, des frôlements... Il n'allaient pas plus loin et cela, même si aucun d'eux ne le reconnaissait, les frustrait du point de vue physique. Un soir que Kyo était (Encore une fois) sur le toit, Yuki vint le rejoindre. Il se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, ayant même un semblant de dispute sur un sujet.

Il commençait à se faire tard et la brise fraîche et légère vint cueillir Yuki qui en frissonna. Kyo remarqua cela et lui en fit la remarque :

« Tu as froid? »

« Hmm. Je pense que je vais rentrer. »

« Ouais c'est le mieux. En plus, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. »

« Pourquoi? Au moins tu aurais eu la paix! »

« Non, quand t'as la crève c'est pire! Je dois tout le temps te faire des remèdes au poireau et tu sais bien que je déteste ce truc. Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour avaler ça. »

« Hahahaha! »

La souris eut un nouveau frisson et décida de suivre le conseil du chat. Il s'approcha du roux allongé sur le toit et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres que son vis à vis se pressa d'approfondir. Il mit ses mains autour des hanches de Yuki et celui ci passa ses longs doigts diaphanes sur le torse du chat. Bientôt, l'échange buccal devint passionné et c'est à grande peine que l'argenté mit son visage dans le cou hâlé de Kyo. Le chat resta comme ça mais il sentait que qa température corporelle (et son bas ventre) commençait à grimper dangereusement. La souris était obligée de le sentir et Kyo s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais Yuki resta là. Il murmura alors si bas que son aimé l'entendit à peine :

« Kyo chan... Je veux qu'on se réchauffe ce soir... »

Kyo resta abasourdi. Il avait dû mal comprendre! Ce que la souris lui proposait était de... Il était tellement étonné que Yuki, prenant son silence pour un refus se releva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'échelle en direction de sa chambre. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Kyo ne lui avait pas répondu. Peut être n'avait il plus envie de lui. Cette éventualité mit le jeune homme à mal et il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il bataillait pour empêcher ses larmes de se mettre à couler quand il entendit la toquade de trois petits coups à sa porte. Il se forgea un regard indifférent au cas où et alla ouvrir. Kyo se tenait devant lui.

Yuki n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'une main lui relevait le menton et il croisa les yeux flamboyants du roux. Le jeune homme y lu un désir et une lubricité violente et il comprit que ce à quoi il pensait n'était que les élucubrations tortueuses de ses doutes intérieurs. Sans rien dire d'autre, les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent. Yuki passa ses bras autour du cou de Kyo et l'attira vers l'intérieur de sa chambre.

L'argenté eut alors la pensée que, désormais le froid ne serait plus un problème pour lui car quelqu'un serait toujours là pour le réchauffer...

Le lendemain, Yuki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'étira en baillant et posa ses yeux à moitié éveillés à côté de lui. Kyo n'était plus là. La souris soupira en se disant que le chat pourrait faire la grasse mat de temps en temps. Le jeune homme regarda l'heure. 10H30. Yuki soupira encore et se leva en grimaçant légèrement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal au bas du dos. Y'avait pas à dire son Kyo était irremplaçable. Il faut dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte la veille. Rien qu'en y repensant, son teint facial s'orna d'une jolie couleur embrasée.

Il alla prendre un douche et réussit à s'habiller tant bien que mal. Il descendait les escaliers quand son coeur fit un bon. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se sentait mal tout d'un coup. Il se retourna brusquement. Il n'y avait rien. Il observa autour de lui et respira calmement. Un ambiance malsaine régnait dans la demeure Soma et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Et il y avait une odeur bizarre qui flottait dans l'air. Il commença à paniquer mais continua néanmoins sa descente. Lentement. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, l'odeur s'amplifia. Cette odeur, cette odeur, c'était l'odeur du sang! Une marée d'angoisse s'abattit sur lui tel les flots furibonds d'une rivière un jour de tempête. Il avança avec prudence vers le salon et là, son regard perdit de sa vivacité. Il y avait du sang sur le sol juste en face de la table basse. Yuki retint son envie de vomir et s'approcha de la table. Il se sentait vraiment mal, cette peur lancinante ne le quittait toujours pas et la disparition de Kyo l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. L'argenté avait cru le voir là, mais à la place, c'était un spectacle qui lui donnait envie de se laisser aller qui s'étalait devant lui. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la table basse et remarqua un papier posé en évidence dessus. Il approcha sa main tremblante vers le papier et le saisit incertainement.

Ce qu'il lut, le glaça d'effroi et ses jambes le lâchèrent au milieu de cette mare de liquide rougeâtre et sombre. Il laissa tomber le papier dans un sanglot. Celui ci s'imprima alors de la couleur carmine porteuse d'un nouvelle qui risquait fort de se finir elle aussi dans le sang....

A suivre...

* * *

Oui je suis sadique et je le sais. J'ai longuement hésité à savoir si je mettais ce que le papier disait ou si je ne mettais pas. Finalement, je vous laisse dans l'ignorance et dans le suspense que j'ai essayé de créer. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre bien que je fasse preuve de beaucoup de méchanceté envers vous dedans! Niarka niark! XD Prochains chapitres samedi prochain!

A bientôt!


	10. Jusqu'où peut s'étendre la folie

Ohayo!

Aujourd'hui deux chapitres riches en actions qui j'espèrent continueront de vous plaire! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

Kyô annonce son homosexualité ainsi que son amour pour Yûki lors de la fête d'anniversaire de mariage de Tohru et Akito. La souris, touchée malgré elle par ce geste, décide de faire table rase du passé et donne une chance à Kyô. Après de nombreuses hésitations, ils finissent par se remettre vraiment ensemble (Dans tous les sens du terme). Seulement voila, à son réveil, Yûki ne trouve pas Kyô et c'est un carnage sanguinaire qui l'attend dans le salon. Il y trouve également un lettre qui n'a pas l'air d'apporter des bonnes nouvelles...

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Yûki était déboussolé. Quelle était cette malédiction qui s'acharnait sur lui? Après de nombreuses souffrances, des blessures qui avaient entaillé son coeur, le fait qu'il ait dû plusieurs fois laisser sa fierté et sa dignité de côté, le ciel lui tombait encore une fois sur la tête. Pourquoi ce message arrivait maintenant alors que tout allait si bien? Il se souvint en un flash des évènements de la veille et son regard s'embua légèrement. Ses yeux livides se fixèrent inévitablement sur le morceau de papier dont le sang avait déteint dessus. Il savait qu'il devait parler de ça à Akito,à la police et même au FBI!! Voilà qu'il délirait. Son cerveau était visiblement plus atteint qu'il ne le croyait et surtout plus choqué par les mots maintenant gravés dans son esprit qu'il venait de lire. Il resta un longtemps ainsi, se sentant incapable de bouger même s'il savait que plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus son double s'éloignait de lui. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que quelqu'un vienne le remettre en marche. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Yûki entendit la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Il reconnut la voix joyeusement vile de Shigure et se demanda quelle serait sa réaction en voyant l'océan bordeaux qui s'écoulait sur son « merveilleux sol » comme il aimait si bien l'appeler. Le chien marchait lentement, visiblement conscient de la bizarrerie et de l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans son domicile. Quand il arriva dans le salon et qu'il aperçut le carnage sanguinolent qui s'étalait devant lui, il accourut à Yûki et demanda d'une voix anxieuse, ce qui était très étonnant de sa part :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi y a tout ce sang là? »

Yûki resta silencieux. Shigure continua :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as achevé Kyô? » questionna t-il en émettant un petit rire qui n'était pas crédible du tout. « Je croyais que vous entendiez mieux pourtant! Tu sais Kyô, il... »

_Kyô, Kyô, Kyô..... _

« Kyô!!! » hurla la souris soudainement en se levant d'un bond. Shigure sursauta mettant sans le vouloir sa main dans le sang. Il sentit un feuille de papier sous ses doigts. Yûki voyant ça, écarta la main de Shigure et s'empoigna de la feuille poisseuse et porteuse de son malheur :

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Kyô! Il faut que j'aille voir Akito! »

« Mais il est... »

La souris n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase vu qu'il était déjà sorti. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé poursuivi par le Diable. Les quelques passants qui le virent se posèrent pas mal de questions surtout en voyant la main ensanglantée du jeune homme. Yûki qui ne cessait de penser à Kyô venait de comprendre la gravité et l'ampleur des choses. Il devait faire vite, au plus vite même pour que l'être le plus cher à son coeur ne brise pas les liens qui les unissait au profit de la mort...

Enfin, l'argenté arriva devant l'immense demeure de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à attendre qu'une servante vienne l'accueillir. Il entra donc par le passage secret auparavant emprunté par les ex maudits pour circuler plus librement vers l'extérieur. Ses jambes s'animèrent rapidement en vue d'atteindre le propriétaire de l'illustre famille qu'était les Somas. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt devant les appartements d'Akito et il se planta devant une porte en papier de riz qu'il ouvrit à la volée, ne s'inquiétant pas des personnes qu'il pourrait interrompre par cette impolitesse volontaire. Heureusement pour lui, Akito était seulement en train de parler avec Tohru, les mains sur son ventre. Le futur père s'interrompit brusquement dans ses activités et il trucida de ses orbes ébènes le malotru qui venait de le surprendre, en somme ici un Yûki au visage rougi par l'effort, et il lui demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi est ce que tu rentres- »

« Kyô A ETE ENLEVE!!!!!! »

L'incompréhension et la stupéfaction se matérialisèrent sur les faciès des deux occupants de la pièce. Surtout que la main de Yûki était teintée de rouge et que ses doigts maintenaient fermement un papier à la couleur similaire. Le liquide carmin gouttait à rythme régulier sur le parquet en bois fraîchement nettoyé, contrastant horriblement avec le marron auburn du sol. Un multitude de question se pressèrent dans la tête du brun mais d'un coup de fouet mental il les fit taire en un instant. Il se leva brusquement et dit :

« Allons chez Hatori et réunissons les autres. Nous devons prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Yûki, tu nous donneras plus de détails tout à l'heure. »

Le chef de famille prit la main de Tohru et suivi de Yûki, ils se rendirent au domicile du dragon.

* * *

Presque tous les ex maudit s'étaient regroupés dans le salon d'Hatori. Ce n'était pas une pièce adéquate pour autant de personnes mais ça suffisait quand même. Tout le monde était réuni en demi cercle assis sur le sol. Seul Akito, Hatori et Ayame étaient debout faute de place et Yûki, le principal détenteur d'informations sur cet enlèvement, triturait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il lui était difficile de s'asseoir sagement. Au bout d'un moment, quand les murmures interrogateurs se furent arrêtés, Akito prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Je suis quelque peu désolé de vous convoquer ici alors que vous avez tous des activités plus ou moins importantes à faire mais il s'agit là d'un cas grave. En effet, Kyô a été enlevé. »

Un peu de brouhaha accueillit cette nouvelle.

« Et en quoi ça a à voir avec nous? » demanda Hiro d'un air las.

Kisa eut un rictus choqué et s'écria :

« Hiro chan!! Comment tu peux dire ça? »

« Oh ça va, j'étais juste en train de plaisanter! »

« Tu as mauvais goût en matière d'humour. » dit Ritsu au grand étonnement de tous. La plupart des personnes se dirent qu'il avait peut être un peu mûri mais......

« Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn Hiro kun!!!!!! J'aime beaucoup ton humour au contraire!!! Gomeennnn!!!!!! »

Un soupir général suivit cette plaidoirie d'excuses et Akito reprit.

« Yûki est celui qui a appris la nouvelle. Dis nous en plus. »

L'argenté qui arborait une mine inquiète et fermée, raconta comment quand il s'était levé, il avait trouvé une mare sanguinolante dans le salon ainsi que le papier qui l'accompagnait. Akito demanda à le voir et le natif de la souris le lui tendit. Le message était tacheté de toute part de sang séché. Le brun s'en saisit en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher une mine dégoûtée. Il le lut silencieusement.

Les ex maudits attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose sur la nature des informations écrites sur ce papier. Enfin, le chef de famille releva ses yeux de la feuille, ses yeux légèrement agrandis. Les membres retenaient leur souffle. Le brun commença sa lecture à voix haute :

« Yûki, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ne pas me choisir, ne pas m'accepter toi et ton coeur. J'ai mal. Horriblement mal. Mon âme me fait si mal que tu m'aies fait ça que je t'en veux. Je sens une onde de rancoeur m'envahir. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de me contenir mais je peux pas. Car je sais que si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime. Et je sais que tu vas apprécier le fait que tout ça soit fait pour toi. Tu m'aimeras toi aussi. Hein? Tu m'aimeras toi aussi. Un jour, je t'entendrai me le dire j'en suis certaine!! Mais il y a quelque chose qui nous sépare, quelque chose qui se dresse entre nous deux. Je savais qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir que tu m'aimes. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a enlevé à moi. Avec ses yeux, son visage, son sourire et enfin... Ça me tue presque de l'avouer, avec son corps. Je sais que vous l'avez fait. Enfin, qu'il t'a forcé à le faire et que toi, tu pouvais pas te défendre. Et inconsciemment, tu t'es mis à l'apprécier pour ça. Syndrome de Stockholm dit on. Alors je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te regarder te tromper, te détruire, nous détruire de la sorte. Alors, je te l'enlève. Non, je l'enlève de notre chemin. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire tout ça pour toi, pour nôtre amour mais ça te soulage hein?? Je suis contente. Je le vois se vider de son sang. Parce que tu l'as vu non? Le sang dans le salon de Shigure. C'est le sien. Le sang de Kyô. Ça s'écoule de partout sur son corps. Ça m'aurait presque fait peur si je ne savais pas que c'est pour toi. Alors, maintenant que rien nous sépare, je veux que tu l'annonces à Akito sama. Qu'il sache que Kyô est enfin hors de lui. Loin de lui, de nous. Ce monstre qui ne vaut pas mieux que Tohru parce qu'elle l'a accepté. Ce monstre qui aurait pu lui enlever Tohru, cette chienne en chaleur, en utilisant les faveurs corporelles que lui ont accordées les démons. Mais il y a toujours un risque que Kyô vienne nous pourrir l'existence. Car ce monstre au physique attirant est toujours en vie bien que l'envie de l'achever me démange terriblement. Alors Yûki, va lui dire. Je t'appellerai là bas pour qu'on puisse discuter de notre bonheur. Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je t'aime. »

Akito venait de finir sa lecture. Il regarda d'un air incertain les personnes en face de lui. Momiji paraissait profondément choqué et Kisa pleurait doucement, ses grands yeux ayanat atteint une largeur proéminente. Hiro essayait de la consoler mais lui même n'en menait pas large. Ayame et Shigure arboraient une mine sérieuse et contractée. Le serpent, dans un geste inattendu, se rapprocha de Yûki et lui mit un bras sur son épaule étant conscient que son frère était encore plus angoissé qu'eux tous réunis. Ritsu et Rinne n'en revenaient pas d'avoir côtoyé un monstre pareil. Car Kagura, par ce geste venait de se transformer en cette horreur sans nom qu'elle paraissait reconnaître en Kyô. D'autres comme Haru ou Hatori avait gardé leur mine calme mais étaient atteints aussi. Tohru renifla amèrement. Non seulement Kyô avait été enlevé, tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde du sang, était certainement entre la vie et la mort, mais en plus Kagura l'avait méprisé alors qu'elle lui avait toujours porté de l'affection et du respect. Akito vint près d'elle, s'accroupit au sol et la serra dans ses bras un moment.

Puis il se leva, le visage dur et déterminé. Il dit à Yûki :

« Nous allons nous relayer en attendant le coup de fil de Kagura. »

Puis il se retourna vers le groupe assis à terre et dit :

« Que ceux qui le veulent, retournent à leurs activités. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Ceux qui restent devront faire le moins de bruit et de raffut possible afin que nous conservions tous un esprit calme face à la situation. Enfin, sachez que si quelque chose du même genre arrivait à l'un d'entre vous, j'agirais exactement de la même manière. Ce n'est pas une question d'image mais d'équité. Ceux qui partent devront faire attention à leurs déplacements. Même si elle a beaucoup de force et de volonté, Kagura n'a pas pu emmener Kyô toute seule. Elle doit certainement avoir des personnes qui font les sales besognes à sa place. Maintenant qui sait où est ce qu'elle se terres... Cependant, si l'un de vous constate quelque chose de suspect, qu'il me prévienne au plus vite. Sur ce, prenez votre décision et agissez de façon à ce qu'elle soit bénéfique pour chacun. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un petit groupe composé de Ritsu (Qui s'excusa en disant que ça le rendrait trop nerveux de rester là à attendre sans rien faire), de Rinne et de Shigure (Prétextant un roman à rendre signe qu'il est pas tout à fait bien) parte. Kisa voulait rester mais Akito lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle avec Hiro pour qu'elle se repose. Elle insista pour rester mais le brun fut ferme :

« Je te connais. Tu essaies de paraître forte et j'avoue que dans certaines situations c'est vrai mais, ici, je sais que tu te sentiras frustrée et que cela va t'atteindre. De plus, je ne veux pas que tu perdes de ton innocence face au horreurs de la vie. Pas encore. »

Kisa eut un regard hésitant et la main d'Hiro tendue vers elle finit par la convaincre et elle quitta la maison de l'hippocampe en le suivant. Akito soupira. Cette affaire commençait à lui donner mal au crane alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer. Il se tourna vers les personnes restantes. Ayame qui soutenait toujours Yûki, Hatori, Momiji, Haru et Tohru qui s'était remise à pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui mit un baiser sur le front et dit :

« Je vais faire demander à ce que tous les appels soient transférés ici. Je reviens. Prenez soin d'elle. » ajouta t-il en parlant à Haru et Momiji. Il sortit de la salle. Les deux concernés se rapprochèrent de Tohru et Momiji se mit à coté de la brune en positionnant sa tête sur son épaule.

Yûki regardait le trio le visage sombre. La relecture orale d'Akito l'avait plongé dans un état proche de la panique mais il n'avait rien laissé transparaître afin de ne pas communiquer son inquiétude croissante. Il se sentait las. Pourquoi Kagura venait t-elle tout gâcher maintenant? C'était une question qu'il s'était posé un millier de fois depuis qu'il avait lu cette saleté de lettre. Et cette folle, qui allait jusqu'à mettre une personne en sang, son amour qui plus est, prétendait l'aimer?!!!! L'amour. Elle ne parlait que de ça dans sa lettre, le verbe était conjugué à toutes les sauces et avec tout un tas de fioritures inutiles autour. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était excusé et justifié par ce sempiternel mot. Pourriture... Ce qu'elle plaidait avec autant de verve était tellement corrompu qu'au lieu d'apporter de la joie, du bonheur et des rires, il n'occasionnait que souffrances, tristesse, blessures, émoi, angoisse, inquiétude et larme. Son attachement si particulier n'était qu'un mélange de méchanceté, de jalousie, d'envie et d'autres sentiments complètement contraires à ce qu'elle disait proclamer. Alors, tout cet « amour » malsain qui lui faisait mépriser des personnes qui l'avaient toujours soutenu ne devait véritablement être que le reflet de la démence qui habitait la criminelle. Et visiblement, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte vu l'étendue de ses actes. Yûki en était persuadé désormais, Kagura avait perdu la boule et une aide psychologique lui était nécessaire.

Pourtant, rien n'expliquait cette demande désespérée d'affection et encore moins cette fixation qu'elle faisait sur lui. Même en tant que maudite, elle n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de ce statut. Elle avait des parents aimants et chaleureux qui l'entouraient et l'étouffaient de toute la tendresse possible de donner à un enfant. Alors, quel était son problème?!!! D'où venait il et pourquoi?

Yûki secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'état de Kagura mais plutôt à celui de la victime qui s'avérait être malheureusement Kyô, sa moitié. La souris se sentait dépossédé de quelque chose de précieux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais là, savoir que quelque part une maboule mentale risquait de lui faire du mal lui était intolérable. Il en venait à se demander si le fait qu'il ait mis Kyô K.O. nombre de fois jadis n'avait pas eu des répercussions sur ses capacités de combat ce qui l'avait empêché de se débattre correctement. Tiens, voilà que maintenant, une pointe de culpabilité venait le titiller. Il fronça des sourcils et Ayame, devant ce tic, resserra avec plus de force l'épaule de Yûki.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Akito revint. Il commença à parler :

« C'est bon. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous déplacer quand le télé- »

Une sonnerie le coupa. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la provenance de celle ci.

Tout le monde se figea. Akito, qui s'était repris avant tout le monde, décida de décrocher mais Yûki passa devant lui et saisit l'appareil en tremblant légèrement. Il mit le téléphone sur hauts parleurs pour que tout le monde puisse entendre la conversation et murmura :

« Moshi moshi? »

« Yun chan! Je suis contente, je tombe sur toi tout de suite!! Je savais que tu viendrais chez Akito mais ça m'étonne que tu aies fait si vite!! Tu n'as pas pu résister à l'appel de l'amour n'est ce pas?!! » dit elle en pouffant, ravie de tomber sur la voix du Prince

Yûki resserra sa poigne sur l'objet de communication et demanda d'une voix froide :

« Comment va Kyô? »

« Ah, le monstre. Ben je crois qu'il est toujours vivant mais pour se venger, il a laissé son sang couler de partout, c'est pas joli à voir. »

« Mais si.. » Yûki essayait de se maîtriser. « Si son sang coule c'est que tu l'as frappé. »

« Moi?!! Yun chan, comment tu peux dire ça!! Je veux pas toucher un monstre moi!! J'ai juste engagé des personnes pour faire ça. Mais vu que je leur ai dit que c'est pas grave s'il a des égratignures et qu'ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'il voulaient. Alors en plus de le tabasser, ils se sont... disons... soulagés sur lui! Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le coeur de Yûki s'accéléra. La souris déglutit difficilement. Son besoin de connaître précisément les conditions de détention de Kyô fut trop grand et c'est d'une voix légèrement tremblante qu'il balbutia :

« Tu.. tu veux dire que.... »

La brune eut un petit rire sadique et elle répondit d'une voix malicieuse :

« Yûki, je n'ai pas supporté de savoir qu'il t'a forcé à faire « ça » avec lui. Alors je lui ai fait connaître la même chose pour qu'il sache combien tu avais souffert. »

Le jeune homme sentit ses tripes le remuer de l'intérieur. Rien qu'en songeant au fait qu'ils aient pu le... de cette manière lui donna envie de vomir. Il se mit la main sur le ventre pour se calmer et inspira doucement. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il vit avec horreur sa respiration s'accélérer et sa tête devint lourde. Il sentait que ça arrivait.

_Pas maintenant!!! Je veux pas maintenant!!! Contrôle toi merde!! Arrête de réagir comme ça!! Foutu corps!! Calme toi!!_

Mais son corps n'accéda pas à sa requête et il se tordit en deux, inhalant difficilement. Kagura entendit les halètement rapides de Yûki et prit peur.

« Yun chan!!?? Yun chan!!?? »

Hatori s'approcha professionnellement de Yûki et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Il fait une crise d'asthme. Je l'amène dans ma chambre. Ayame, apporte moi des compresses d'eau froide et les médicaments qui sont à droite sur la première étagère de boîte à pharmacie. »

Le grand frère de la souris se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait puis suivit Hatori dans la chambre.

Au téléphone, Kagura paniquait toujours.

« Hatori san??? Yûki fait une crise d'asthme?!! »

Akito, saisit le combiné et laissant son sang froid agir, il tendit un piège à Kagura en espérant qu'elle tombe dedans :

« Moshi moshi Kagura? »

« Hai, c'est bien moi Akito sama. »

« Yûki est bien en train de faire un crise d'asthme. Mais Hatori a dit qu'il trouve ça bizarre et que ça a l'air grave. Si j'étais toi, je pense que je viendrai constater par moi même l'état dans lequel il est. »

« ... »

Devant son hésitation, Akito demanda visuellement de l'aide aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alors Haru, qui avait compris le message dit avec une voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle :

« C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Je vais voir. »

« Moi aussi! » ajouta Momiji.

Tohru voulut dire quelque chose mais le blond l'en empêcha en mettant sa main devant sa bouche car il se pourrait que Kagura soit plus réticente à venir si elle savait que Tohru, pour qui elle avait dévoilé son animosité auparavant, était là. Il entraîna la brune hors de la pièce. Akito enfonça le clou :

« Kagura, je crois qu'il va vraiment mal. Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu ne devrais pas hésiter alors que cette crise peut lui être fatale à tout moment. »

« ... J'arrive! Vous êtes bien dans tes appartements Akito sama? »

« Non, nous sommes chez Hatori. »

« D'accord. A tout de suite! »

* * *

**Quelque part **

Kagura prit son sac avec empressement. L'endroit où elle était n'était guère éclairé. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce donnaient un clarté malveillante au lieu. Mais elle aimait bien cette ambiance et encore plus ce qui s'y passait. Elle dit d'une voix neutre, sans émotion aux quelques personnes qui étaient là :

« Je reviendrai dans quelques heures voire quelques jours. Je m'absente périodiquement. Occupez vous bien de lui surtout. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire digne des plus grands commandants de secte.

Un cri de douleur accueillit cette recommandation. Puis bientôt un autre. Et encore un autre. Du sang éclaboussait le sol. Des mains se promenaient. Une silhouette se mouvait dans un lancinant va et vient. Kagura regarda ce spectacle avec délectation, une lueur de satisfaction et de démence étaient imprégnés dans ses pupilles. Puis elle détourna les yeux et quitta l'endroit malfamé tandis qu'un hurlement strident transperçait l'air...

A suivre....

* * *

Là, je me maudis moi même. Comment je peux faire subir ça à Kyô?!!! Alors qu'il l'a pas du tout mérité et qu'en plus j'avais pas prévu cet « évènement » dirons nous. Et je sens que ça va être limite si je vais pas perdre une jambe (Pourquoi pas un bras? Ben parce que sinon je prendrai trop de temps pour taper la suite! XD) ou un autre de mes membres dans l'affaire tant vos envies de meurtres seront grandes. J'en conviens, ça devient grave. Faut que je me remette aux fics gnangnan et kawai parce que là ça tourne au drame....

Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir (J'ai honte huhuhuhu) à écrire. Heureusement pour vous, y'aura pas beaucoup de temps à attendre vu que j'ai déjà posté la suite!^^


	11. Confrontation musclée

_

* * *

_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent  
_

Yuki découvre avec effroi que Kyo a été enlevé par Kagura et ses sbires (Fraîchement employés). Il en fait part à Akito qui met les ex maudits au courant de l'affaire et des risques qu'ils encourent. Kagura appelle alors et l'informe des horreurs dont Kyo est victime. Sur le coup, ces nouvelles déclenchent un crise d'asthme de la part de Yuki et Akito, profitant de ça, persuade Kagura de venir le voir...

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Les jambes de Kagura pourfendaient l'air. A la vitesse où elle allait elle arriverait bientôt au manoir Soma et pourrait voir Yuki. Elle eut un grand sourire.

A la résidence principale Soma, il régnait une grande activité au sein des appartements d'Hatori. Yuki s'était calmé mais son visage était toujours aussi rouge et un début de fièvre avait commencé à pointer son nez à son plus grand déplaisir. Il se levait quand Ayame l'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix douce qu'il aurait été impossible d'imaginer de sa part quelques heures à peine :

« Petit frère, repose toi. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, j'ai- »

« Nii san!!! Kyo est quelque part en train de se faire violer par des putains de salops et tu me dis de me reposer??!!! »

Ayame s'écarta devant tant de fureur et regarda Yuki qui continuait :

« Je veux pas que ces gros dégueux le touchent!! Je veux pas qu'il se retrouve à avoir peur des contacts physiques, des autres, DE MOI après tout ce qu'on a dû faire pour être ensemble!!! Tu comprends ça au moins!!! »

« Yuki chan tu- »

« Je m'en fous si j'ai de l'asthme, que j'attrape un pneumonie ou même que cette débile de Kagura soit une folle en manque! Je veux pas le perdre!! »

Ayame se leva et s'xclama d'une voix dure :

« Et lui, tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir en train de crever dans un putain de lit à demi rouillé dans un hôpital!! Tu crois pas qu'il se sentirait coupable!!!??? Tu crois pas que le fait que Kagura se mette entre vous deux l'attriste et lui rend la vie impossible?!! Résultat, le voilà aujourd'hui!! »

« Nii san, tu- »

« Laisse moi finir! Tu dois te reposer! Pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour lui et pour nous tous d'ailleurs!! Si tu veux retrouver et sauver Kyo de ces vicelards pédophiles, tu dois être au top de ta forme!! Ce n'est pas en te traînant comme une vulgaire limace que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose!! »

« ... »

« Nous n'avons aucun indice qui permettrait de savoir où est Kyo alors- »

« Au contraire, nous en avons un. Et un de taille même. » dit une voix venant derrière eux.

Ayame se retourna et croisa le regard corbeau d'Akito. Yuki lui était figé. Avait il bien entendu? Il n'en était pas sûr. Avant que ses lèvres ne remuent en quête d'affirmations, le chef de famille articula lentement :

« Pendant que tu faisais ta crise, j'ai parlé à Kagura. Je l'ai convaincu, avec l'aide d'Haru et Momiji que ton état était plus grave que d'habitude. En ce moment, elle est en route pour la résidence et bientôt, on ne tardera pas à la voir débouler ici. »

Yuki était stupéfait. Comment Akito avait il réussi à la convaincre? Il y avait trois raisons. Soit le chef de famille avait dû être particulièrement convainquant, soit il avait exercé son influence et ses mauvaises ondes sur Kagura, soit la brune était obsédée par lui au point de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions dont le roi en question avait été jadis (et était toujours?) un être dangereux et psychologiquement malade. Il penchait pour la première et la troisième raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant toute la durée de ses réflexions, un déversement de haine l'avait inondé. C'était la première fois qu'un sentiment aussi cru le traversait et sa puissance était telle qu'il en devenait fébrile d'anticipation. Une envie de ravager et de détruire. Cela avait de quoi faire peur. Il avait besoin de déverser ces émotions malsaines pour réagir correctement.

Akito vit dans ses yeux ce ressentiment et il eut un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant que lui aussi avait autrefois été hanté par ces multitudes de sensations qui le détruisaient. Mais il ne laisserait pas Yuki se faire ronger de la sorte. La tristesse teinta sourire. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui restait des séquelles de cette période. Car même si Tohru l'avait reconstruit, par moment, il se sentait pris d'envie de tout démolir, de blesser, de frapper, de se venger. Ces désirs d'un instant, aussi courts soient ils, lui donnaient toujours envie de pleurer. De pleurer de tout son soûl en espérant que Tohru viendrait encore une fois le sauver. Le brun soupira et se tira de ses sombres pensées. Il continua.

« J'ai prévenu tout le monde en leur disant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle et de ne rien faire qui puisse lui donner envie de s'échapper. Je sais que Ritsu est avec Kisa et Hiro, que Shigure n'interviendra pas, que Haru et Momiji resteront avec Tohru et que Hatori n'est pas loin. Ayame, tu restes dans les parages aussi? »

« Bien entendu!! »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Par contre Rinne m'a promis qu'elle ne fera rien avant que Kagura ne te parle mais qu'après, ça allait chauffer pour elle. »

Yuki réussit à esquisser un simili de sourire en songeant à ce que le cheval pouvait avoir en tête. Mais cette grimace se transforma bientôt en un petit trait droit et dur. Akito finit :

« Yuki kun, on va y aller doucement. Enfin doucement, au dialogue plutôt. Et si elle ne crache rien, je me chargerai de son sort. »

Les deux frères regardèrent fixement leur chef de famille et ce qu'ils virent dans ses yeux leur rappelèrent la période d'il y a deçà deux ans... Le brun ajouta en s'éloignant :

« Yuki kun... Ne te laisse pas dominer par ce genre d'émotions. Ça te détruira. Et je ne le veux pas. »

« ... »

« Moi, je suis comme je suis maintenant mais le monstre que j'ai pu être auparavant fera toujours parti intégrante de moi et ce, quoi que Tohru chan fasse. »

« ...Akito sama... »

« Je vous rejoindrai avec Kagura quand elle sera arrivée. »

Il sortit de la salle sous les pupilles dubitatives des deux frères.

_Quitte à ce que ce côté de moi ressorte, autant que ça profite à quelqu'un. Même si je dois en pleurer après...._

_

* * *

  
_

Kagura arriva devant la maison d'Hatori. Elle frappa anxieusement. Elle avait failli faire demi tour en cours de route mais son coeur lui avait dit de foncer au chevet de l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle vit enfin que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Akito égal à lui même. Elle en déduit que la souris ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de Kyo et son coeur se gorgea de joie. Car malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait recommandé d'annoncer cette nouvelle au chef de famille, elle ne savait pas si celui ci aurait apprécié le fait qu'elle ait traité Tohru de chienne. Yuki ne l'avait pas trahie et il l'aimait vraiment!! La brune eut un grand sourire et salua l'hôte. Au même moment, le gong de l'horloge signala qu'il était treize heures de l'après midi.

« Bonjour Akito sama. »

« Bonjour Kagura. Comment vas tu? »

« Ça va bien merci. Et toi? »

« Oui oui. Il fait un peu chaud mais ça va. Entre. »

La brune le remercia d'un sourire et pénétra dans la maison. Elle suivit ensuite le brun et ils arrivèrent dans la chambre que l'argenté occupait temporairement. Il était en train de parler avec Ayame (Ou plutôt il essayait de le faire taire avec des menaces) quand il remarqua l'arrivée de Kagura. Elle le fixa dans les yeux puis, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras. Yûki lui, se demandait comment elle pouvait manifester autant de joie en étant consciente qu'elle faisait du mal à Kyo. Elle commença à babiller oubliant même la présence d'Ayame, d'Akito et d'Hatori qui venait de revenir de la résidence en apportant de quoi manger :

« Yun chan! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien!! Tu n'as pas de fièvre? » questionna t-elle en mettant la paume de sa main droite sur son front. La souris la laissa lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait. Lorsque la brune se rendit compte qu'aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de son aimé elle articula :

« Yun chan, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions? »

« En fait, je me demande comment est ce qu'une criminelle comme toi arrive à se pointer devant moi sans manifester la moindre trace de remords ou de regrets pour les choses horribles qu'elle a faites. »

Le sourire de l'ex maudite du sanglier disparut. Elle observa son cousin en sondant ses yeux. Et ce qu'elle y vit ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout. Elle se mit à trembloter de rage et affirma plus qu'elle ne demanda :

« C'est à cause de ce monstre que tu dis ça? »

« CE N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE!!!! »

« Oui c'en est un!! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?!! J'ai fait tout ça par amour!! Parce qu'il se mettait entre nous et parce qu'il t'avait vio- »

« Il ne m'a jamais violé!! Je l'ai fait de moi même! C'est même moi qui l'ait incité à le faire!! »

« Non! Il t'a forcé! Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies fait ça parce que tu m'aimes et que tu n'oserais pas me blesser!! »

« Quand t'ai-je dit cette connerie monumentale? Jamais! Kagura, je ne t'ai jamais aimé! Fourre toi ça dans le crâne!! »

« Yuki, qui t'a mis ces sottises dans la tête? Qui t'a monté contre moi? On t'a drogué? »

« Non je me suis forgé- »

« C'est eux hein? C'est le monstre et cette chienne qu'est Tohru qui t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau! »

« NON!!! Arrête de les mépriser!! Tu ne les vaux pas! Tu es folle, obsédée, mauvaise, hystérique!! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang pour que tu fasses des horreurs pareilles?!! Qui t'a transformé en cette accumulatrice de crimes que tu es devenue!!! »

« C'est... C'est TOI!!!! »

Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux et la dévisagea.

« MOI?!! »

« Oui... Toi... Tu... Tu m'as rejeté... »

« ... »

« Tu ne m'aimais pas alors que tout le monde était fou de moi!! Mes parents, mes amies, les douze et même Kyo!!! Mais la seule personne dont j'attendais de l'attention a préféré me rejeter et tomber dans le piège de Kyo. De son corps!! Qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas!! J'ai plus de cheveux, plus de poitrine aussi! Touche moi! » dit elle en prenant la main de Yuki et en la mettant sur son sein droit.

L'argenté l'enleva aussitôt et détourna les yeux. Kagura reprit.

« Je suis plus intelligente aussi, plus mignonne. Je suis pas aussi grande que lui mais si tu veux, je pourrais me faire allonger les jambes avec une opération hein?!! Ça te plairait dis? Hein? Je suis sûre de ça!! »

Yuki la considéra en silence. Ses yeux agrandis et son sourire béant faisaient peur. Kagura était folle. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait. Et d'après le regard désolé qu'arborait Hatori, il devait avoir diagnostiqué la même chose. Il détailla sa cousine qui déblatérait toujours à propos de son physique. C'en fut trop pour lui. Toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de l'enfer émotionnel qu'il vivait s'échappa et il hurla, sa voix couvrant celle de son interlocutrice afin de mettre fin à ces délires futiles et malsains :

« Non ça ne me plairait pas! Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me dises où est Kyo!!! »

Le visage de la brune devint terne et elle se replia sur elle même en se tenant les cheveux. Puis elle murmura, sa voix partant crescendo :

« Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo et encore KYO!!!!! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui!! POURQUOI IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU PARLES DE LUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE L'AIME!!!!!!!!!!! »

Kagura devint livide. Elle venait de comprendre ce que Yuki avait dit. Son coeur se brisa de nouveau. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine et hurla :

« Nooon!! Ça fait trop mal!! Jamais!! Jamais tu m'entends! Il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime!! Jamais!! »

« Si tu m'aimes autant que ça, pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas mon bonheur?!! »

« Mais je veux ton bonheur!! Seulement, ton bonheur est auprès de moi, je le sais! »

« Sauf que moi je suis amoureux de Kyo! Et ça ne changera pas!! »

« Alors si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu ne seras avec personne!!! »

Elle s'élança sur Yuki et enserra ses doigts autour de son cou, l'appuyant sur le lit de façon à mieux agir. Rapidement, deux des adultes présents dans la salle réagirent. Ainsi, Ayame et Hatori se jetèrent sur la brune qu'ils maintinrent de force. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter et avait commencé à insulter ceux qui la retenaient. Akito s'approcha de la souris en lui demandant si ça allait mais l'argenté paraissait intéressée par autre chose. En effet, en peu de temps, et comme s'il n'avait jamais été victime d'une quelconque agression, il se releva et sa voix partit dans les aigu tandis qu'il s'époumonait :

« OU EST KYO????!!!!! »

« Je ne te le dirai jamais!!!! »

« OU EST KYO????!!! » répéta l'argenté

« Je ne te le dirai jamais!!! A moins que... »

Elle cessa de se débattre. Et un sourire loin de toute logique se dessina sur sa face. Elle murmura lentement :

« Je te le dirai si.... si tu me fais un enfant. »

« QUOI?!!! »

« Oui... Un enfant de toi. Un morceau de toi. Un petit toi tout petit et tout mignon.... »

La démence muta son sourire en grimace hideuse et un frisson désagréable traversa Yûki malgré lui. Hatori ne sachant que faire s'enquit :

« Qu'adviendra t-il de Kagura? Nous ne pouvons pas la faire interner sachant qu'elle détient des informations importantes sur l'endroit où se trouve Kyo. »

« Allez la mettre dans la « salle noire ». »

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Chacun connaissait l'histoire de cette chambre et elle n'était pas toute rose mais plutôt rouge sang....

« Je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement. Et si elle ne parle pas au bout de quelques heures, c'est que j'ai perdu la main! » ajouta le chef de famille avec un petit rire qui glaça d'effroi les personnes présentes.

A ce moment là, Ritsu avança un pied timide dans la pièce et Akito en l'apercevant lui intima l'ordre de s'approcher. Le roux vit Kagura et eut un regard horrifié envers elle. La brune sentit qu'une épine était en train de s'enfoncer dans son coeur. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé le jeune adulte et ces yeux profondément apeurés lui avaient fait mal. Elle continua à le fixer tandis qu'il se positionnait en face d'Akito. Il bafouilla :

« Akito sama... Je crois que je sais où... où est Kyo kun.... »

« Quoi!??! » entendit on sortir de la bouche de Yuki

Akito examina l'ex maudit et attendit qu'il s'explique au mieux.

Ritsu se tordit les mains entre elles puis enfin, il lâcha :

« Il y a un endroit où j'allais souvent avec Kagura chan quand on était plus jeune. On se disait que lorsqu'il y aurait un problème, on se rejoindrait là bas. »

La brune pâlit. Elle se mit à paniquer. Non! Ritsu n'avait pas le droit de la trahir lui aussi!! Elle hurla à la figure du jeune homme :

« Non!!!!!! Ne leur dis pas!! Il veulent se venger de moi!!! Ils veulent me séparer de Yuki!! Ne fais pas ça!!!! »

Le jeune adulte paraissait tendu devant tant de désespoir. Il hésita un moment. Mais il décida de faire confiance à sa conscience et il murmura :

« L'ancien entrepôt qui est à trois kilomètres d'ici, c'était là... où on allait... avant... »

« Noooonnn!!! Ritsu je vais te tuer toi aussi!! Tu m'as trahie!!! »

« Gomen Kagura chan, gomen. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je me sentirai coupable d'avoir... d'avoir.... »

Il étouffa un sanglot. Alors, à la grande surprise de tous, le chef de famille le serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura afin que lui seul soit l'auditeur des mots suivants :

« Merci beaucoup Ritsu. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que mon opinion sur toi est forgée. Et elle n'est malheureusement pas en ta faveur. Cependant, en montrant autant de courage, tu viens de m'empêcher de sombrer de nouveau. Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Le brun se décolla du jeune homme et lui fit un grand sourire de gratitude. Ritsu était surpris et touché à la fois. Malgré la situation critique, Akito, son chef de famille qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un être inutile, venait de lui faire un compliment! Alors, il lui retourna son sourire tandis que Kagura se morfondait sur elle même.

Le futur père de famille fut soudain bousculé. Il vit que c'était Yuki qui venait de filer comme une flèche en direction de la porte de la maison. Alors tout de suite, il se remit dans le bain et donna des ordres nets et précis.

« Hatori, appelle la police et explique leur brièvement la situation. Je ne veux pas que ceux qui se trouvent là bas fassent du mal à Yuki. Ayame, amène Kagura dans la « salle noire » et toi Ritsu, va prévenir les autres de ce que sais. »

Puis, il se tourna vers l'ex-sanglier et susurra :

« Réjouis toi que Ritsu soit arrivé à temps car sinon, sache que les souffrances que tu as infligé à Kyo n'auraient rien été comparées à celles que je te réservais. »

Le brun se détourna de la jeune fille qui pleurait maintenant amèrement face à l'échec de son plan et de ses futurs projets.

Yuki était reparti dans un course effrénée. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, que son asthme pourrait le déranger à tout instant mais il courait à toute vitesse. Toujours plus rapidement vers Kyo. Il savait que ce qu'il verrait là bas allait certainement le plonger dans une haine, dans une rage et dans une tristesse encore plus grandes que celles qu'il ressentait actuellement mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Le plus important, c'était Kyo et rien d'autre.

_Kyo, attends moi..._

A suivre...

* * *

Je suis trop contente!! (Tiens voilà que je vire Kagura XD) Ce chapitre fait bien avancer l'histoire (Nouveau scénario non prévu mais bon) et je me suis éclatée à le taper!! Surtout la confrontation Kagura Yuki!! Bref, un chap selon moi qui mérote quelques reviews? XD Non sérieusement encore merci de me lire ça me fait extrèmement plaisir de voir (d'après les stats) et de savoir que vous aimez! ^^

Prochains chapitres : Samedi 10 octobre 2009!

A bientôt! ^^


	12. Tension

Ohayo!

Voici le chapitre 12 de "On s'est aimés par accident"! AAccrochez vous parce qu'il s'y passe des choses! XD Sinon, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que ce sera le seul chapitre de cette fin de semaine. J'ai commencé la correction du chapitre suivant mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Et comme il est vraiment important je préfère pas zapper les petits détails qui y sont. Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Yûki a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Kagura arrive enfin à la résidence et les deux jeunes ont une confrontation. L'entrevue ne se déroule pas au mieux et quand Yûki, à bout, hurle à Kagura qu'il aime Kyô, la brune essaie de l'étrangler. Hatori et Ayame la retiennent et Akito est prêt à tout pour faire parler l'ex sanglier sur l'endroit où est l'ex maudit du chat. Heureusement, Ritsu arrive et sauve la mise en livrant des informations qui s'avèrent capitales. Kagura se sent trahie mais Akito remercie chaleureusement le jeune adulte. A ce moment là, Yûki s'en va déjà vers son aimé..._

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

Yûki ne sentait plus son corps tant il allait vite. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son coeur cognait fortement et vivement contre sa poitrine. C'en était tel qu'il se demandait si les rares passants qu'il croisait pouvaient l'entendre. L'entrepôt n'était plus très loin. L'argenté en voyait l'esquisse de loin. Il remarqua que la circulation piétonne n'était plus et l'endroit désigné par Ritsu paraissait assez malfamé. Comment l'ex maudit du singe et Kagura avaient pu se réunir dans un quartier pareil alors qu'ils faisaient à peine trois pommes? C'en était plus surprenant encore quand on connaissait le caractère fébrile du roux. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier pour son aide inattendue.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la reconnaissance mais plutôt à la prudence. Il ne connaissait pas les brutes qu'avait engagées Kagura ni leur nombre et encore moins leur force. Quand il arriverait, il faudrait qu'il soit attentif au moindre de leurs mouvements et qu'il ne se laisse pas gouverner par sa colère envers eux. Le jeune homme serra l'objet qu'il avait en main.

Enfin, il arriva devant le bâtiment. Il était vieux et abîmé. Des traces de fissures s'étendaient ça et là et elles ne semblaient pas dater de la veille. Yûki sentit une boule d'appréhension envahir son ventre. Il respira longuement afin de conserver l'once de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à gagner au cours de son trajet à pied. Il savait que plus le temps passait, plus la torture de Kyô croissait. Cette conscience des choses ne l'avantageait pas dans ce qu'il essayait de faire mais il garda son calme fraîchement acquis.

Paré de toute sa volonté et glacial comme un iceberg, il s'approcha de l'entrepôt. Il colla son oreille au mur mais n'entendit rien. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le bâtiment était insonorisé. Kagura avait réfléchi un minimum avant de choisir cet endroit, elle n'était donc pas folle au point d'exposer son crime aux oreilles alentours.

Yûki soupira. Il fit le tour de l'entrepôt à la recherche d'une porte susceptible de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Il en trouva une à l'arrière et la poussa. Il réussit à pénétrer et tout de suite son sang se figea. Il faisait assez sombre malgré les quelques rayons de lumière qui tentaient une percée par des petites ouvertures, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir ce qu'il vit.

Il distingua une silhouette sur le sol couchée sur le ventre. Une autre était sur cette dernière et deux autres entouraient les deux premières. Les yeux de Yûki étaient livides. Comment cette personne, un homme d'après la carrure de ses épaules, pouvait il être sur... sur Kyô et le.... abuser de lui de cette manière??! Les deux autres silhouettes tout aussi masculines semblaient regarder le spectacle avec délectation. L'un d'un se léchait même les lèvres. Il devait sûrement penser que son tour arriverait bientôt. En fronçant les sourcils, Yûki distingua un visage vieilli approchant la quarantaine et cette constatation lui donna des envies de meurtres. Mais il devait rester calme. S'il se faisait attraper lui aussi par ces pervers préhistoriques, il ne pourrait rien faire en faveur de Kyô et il devrait se contenter d'attendre la police pendant que ces êtres répugnants abuseraient de lui également...

Yûki se chargea de son regard le plus froid et se racla fortement sa gorge. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Celui qui était à califourchon sur Kyô se releva précipitamment en remettant rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon. La souris entendit un gémissement de souffrance provenir des cordes vocales maintenant cassées du roux. Il était inconscient mais cela n'empêchait pas sa douleur. La souris eut un pincement au coeur mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que déjà, l'un des individus prenait en main son revolver attaché à la boucle de sa ceinture et le pointait sur lui. Il hurla :

« Qui t'es? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

L'argenté eut un sourire narquois. Il susurra d'une voix venimeuse.

« Vous osez me demander ça? »

« Qui t'es? » questionna encore un autre

« Vous devriez le savoir. Regardez moi bien. Kagura chan ne vous a pas parlé de moi? »

Yûki savait qu'il jouait gros en posant ce genre de questions. Mais vu la folie de Kagura, elle avait dû, non elle leur avait parlé de lui. C'était certain vu le degré de démence dont elle était atteinte.

L'homme précédemment assis sur Kyô fit un geste aux deux autres afin qu'ils s'approchent. Le jeune homme aux pupilles métalliques eut un sourire intérieur.

Les trois hommes se concertèrent. Cependant, le revolver était toujours pointé sur Yûki.

« C'est vrai qu'il ressemble au mec qu'elle nous a décrit comme étant « L'homme de sa vie » »

« Elle avait dit quoi déjà? »

« Grand, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux gris clairs. »

« Ça doit être lui. Les yeux de cette couleur ça court pas les rues. »

« Soit, supposons que c'est lui, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ici? »

« Demande lui toi même, j'en sais rien. »

« Ouais. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et un d'eux posa la question.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je suis venu voir où vous en êtes et vous avertir de quelque chose. »

« Quoi? »

« Kagura chan a eu quelques problèmes. Il se peut qu'elle prenne beaucoup de temps avant de revenir alors elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous et de... lui, du... monstre. »

« Alors c'est vous notre nouvel employeur? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai quelque chose qui peut prouver que je l'ai rencontrée. »

La souris leur tendit l'objet qu'il tenait si fermement depuis son départ de la résidence. L'homme armé s'approcha de lui et prit ce que lui montrait le jeune homme. Le sac de Kagura. Il fouilla dedans et il vit la carte d'identité de leur maintenant ex-employeuse. Il la donna aux autres qui l'examinèrent comme il venait de le faire. L'un d'eux hocha la tête et l'homme baissa son arme.

Yûki soupira mentalement de soulagement. Il avait réussi à les convaincre. Maintenant, il ne manquait qu'à s'occuper de Kyô en attendant la police. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. En effet, la corpulence et la musculature des hommes lui faisant face était trop impressionnante pour qu'il puisse tenter un combat. Il savait que s'il essayait, les conséquences seraient terribles pour Kyô et lui. Pendant qu'il pensait ça, l'homme qui était auparavant sur le chat venait d'esquisser un geste pour reprendre son action. Le poing de Yûki se serra, il devait inventer quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Il dit d'un voix forte :

« Ne le touchez pas! »

« Mais, Soma san nous a dit que... »

« J'ai dit non! Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide je vous ai dit. De plus, les circonstances ont changé et... nous avons eu un problème dans nôtre plan. »

« Quelles circonstances? » demanda l'homme avec suspicion

Le cerveau de Yûki fonctionnait à plein régime. Il s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers eux et ses yeux devinrent plus froids qu'ils l'étaient déjà si c'était possible. Il décréta d'une voix tranchante :

« En quoi cela vous concerne t-il? De quoi vous mêlez vous? »

« ... »

« Depuis que vous percevez votre argent, vous devriez vous contenter de faire ce que l'on vous dit. Si** J**'ai décidé que vous ne le touchez plus, c'est que vous ne devez plus le faire point barre! Je ne veux pas de contestations! »

L'homme, vexé d'avoir peut être perdu son coup essaya de faire douter les deux autres qui regardaient la scène en silence. C'était que le petit roux était extrêmement plaisant et il ne voulait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Il accusa suspicieusement :

« Et si vous êtes un imposteur? Soma san ne nous avait certes pas tout dit mais elle nous donnait des raisons plus précises que ça! »

Il chercha l'approbation des autres dans un regard. Yûki perçut le danger. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Cessez de me comparer à elle. Je ne suis pas Kagura! »

Le ton de Yûki devint menaçant. L'argenté, s'armant de toute la colère qu'il contenait contre ces porcs qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa moitié, la transforma à son avantage dit :

« Écoutez moi bien. Si je ne vous donne pas de raisons c'est que ça me concerne. Depuis quand est ce que celui qui commande doit expliquer ses actes? Depuis quand de minuscules insectes comme vous demandent des justifications? N'échangeons pas les rôles, je ne le permettrais pas!!! Vous faîtes ce que je dis!! Est ce que c'est clair? »

« Minus, je ne te permets pas- »

« Fermez là! Et n'essayez même pas de me faire quelque chose car je vous jure que foi de Soma Yûki, vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivants après votre acte! Vous n'ignorez pas que ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes du Japon et que son influence s'étend aussi loin qu'un traînée de poussière dispersée par le vent!! Même votre monde de mafiosos en couche culotte n'est rien comparé à ça! Sur ce, donnez moi vos armes et allez voir plus loin si j'y suis!! »

Yûki les toisa d'un oeil semblable à celui du Diable. Mais au fond de lui, il redoutait que ses paroles aient l'effet opposé à celui qu'il recherchait. Il espéra de toute son âme que son enfance vécue avec un mini Satan comme Akito, dans une salle noire privée de lumière, l'ait aidé à avoir le même regard que celui ci arborait autrefois. Il ne flancha pas et les toisa de ses pupilles durcies par la rage.

Les hommes parurent hésiter. Et finalement, l'un d'eux s'avança et tendit son arme à Yûki. La souris l'empoigna en le transperçant de ses iris. Bientôt, les deux autres en firent de même. L'argenté les fixa puis leur fit un mouvement de tête visant à les faire s'éloigner. Ce qu'ils firent avec regret, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Kyô inanimé sur le sol.

Quand ils furent assez loin, les yeux de Yûki changèrent d'expression et il s'approcha en tremblotant de Kyô. Son corps paraissait désarticulé tant ses jambes étaient écartées, du sang suintait des blessures plus ou moins profondes qui le parsemaient. Et surtout, une rivière carmine s'écoulait de son intimité forcée par le passage de trois êtres répugnants dénués de morales.

Combien d'autres personnes innocentes avaient souffert elles aussi de la monstruosité qui pullulait dans le monde moderne? Combien d'autres personnes avaient dû verser leur sang pour payer la folie démentielle de personnes comme Kagura? Le Soma eut du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il essayait de rester fort face à l'horreur humaine dont certaines personnes pouvaient faire preuve et surtout face à son amant qui poussait des gémissements angoissés et tourmentés. S'il n'y avait pas le risque que ces violeurs reviennent à tout moment, Yûki savait qu'il aurait pleuré. Si Kyô n'avait pas désespérément besoin de lui en cet instant, l'argenté savait qu'il serait devenu un criminel afin de mettre fin à la vie de ceux qui l'avaient blessé si égoïstement.

Yûki s'accroupit à côté de son aimé et posa les trois armes près de lui. Il scruta les alentours mais il n'y avait aucune traces d'une quelconque eau qui pourrait l'aider à nettoyer les blessures du chat. Il se maudit d'être si peu utile dans un moment pareil. Il respira lentement, comme si le simple fait d'inspirer et d'expirer trop fort le blessait et lui faisait du mal. Et c'était vrai. Il sentait qu'une crise d'asthme se pointait dangereusement. Il espérait que la police arriverait au plus vite. La police!! Il se redressa brusquement, se disant que bientôt la fin de son supplice et de celui de Kyô arriverait. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui et au loin il distingua quelque chose blanc. Ça ressemblait à du linge. Et ça le frappa d'un coup. Les vêtements de Kyô!! Comment pouvait il oublier cela?!! Il courut presque et saisit le vêtement. C'était bien un tee shirt. Il vit encore plus loin un pantalon et un caleçon. Il alla les chercher et examina la distance entre Kyô et ses apparats. Ça le désola encore plus. Visiblement, en plus de le violer, les hommes de main de Kagura l'avaient tourné en bourrique et promené dans la salle comme un vulgaire sac à patate. En proie à une haine très prononcée, Yûki retourna vers son l'ex maudit du chat. Sa rancoeur était presque palpable mais il passa outre et enfila comme il le put les vêtements sur leur propriétaire.

Quand il finit, des sirènes hurlantes se firent entendre au loin. Yûki en déduisit que la police arrivait. Au moment où il se disait que Kyô serait bientôt sauvé, les trois hommes déboulèrent dans la salle, paniqués. L'un d'eux dit :

« Soma san, on devrait partir. Y a la police qui arrive. »

Yûki, dont le moral s'était légèrement amélioré, décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Qui sait si ces hommes n'avaient pas d'armes blanches sur eux? Il les rassura d'un regard froid tandis que les sirènes s'approchaient toujours.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez? Ah, les sirènes? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon père contrôle la police de ce quartier alors... »

« ... »

Il y eut un grand silence puis un des hommes hurla :

« La famille Soma n'a pas de filières dans la police!! Tu mens!!! »

L'homme qui avait hurlé remarqua les vêtements que Yûki avait remis sur Kyô. Il continua encore plus furieusement :

« Pourquoi tu l'as rhabillé?!! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Tu es un traître, je le savais!! »

Les deux autres réalisèrent aussi.

« C'est pour ça qu'il voulait nos armes!!! Tu avais raison, tout ça c'était louche!! Soma san a dû se faire attraper et lui il nous a raconté des salades!! »

« Vous vous en rendez compte trop tard! La police va venir ici et vous irez droit en taule!! Si c'était moi, ça fait longtemps que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde!! »

« Espèce de salop! » hurla un des individus en brandissant un couteau qui était accroché à un élastique sous son pantalon.

Yûki prit l'un des revolvers à côté de lui et visa l'homme en hurlant :

« N'approchez pas!!!! Si l'un de vous tente quelque chose, je vous jure que je le tuerai lui et les autres!! Ne croyez pas que je bluffe!! Pour lui je ferai tout ce qu'il faut même si je dois brûler en enfers après!! »

Les trois hommes le regardèrent avec des regards meurtriers et haineux. Yûki les observait lui aussi, prêt à tout pour défendre l'élu de son coeur.

Un gémissement provenant de Kyô fut l'élément déclencheur de la série d'actions qui suivit.

L'argenté commit l'erreur de détourner son attention des violeurs et l'homme armé du couteau fonça vers lui tandis qu'un deuxième sortait un fusil caché sur lui. Yûki releva la tête et....

Le coup de feu partit.

Un hurlement de douleur sortit d'un gorge tandis que la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrait violemment....

A suivre...

* * *

Ça y est je sens que je meurs. Vous m'en voulez de faire ça? * sent des regards meurtriers la piquer de toutes parts * * Les lecteurs sortent des haches et autres objets tranchants * Ouh là! Je commence à avoir peur moi là!!

Yûki a t-il tué quelqu'un mais s'est t-il quand même fait transpercer par la lame d'un des porcs préhistorique?

Jayisha : Ce genre de crapules ne devrait pas exister même dans des fanfics.

Kyô : Pourquoi tu les crées et que leur laisses me faire ça en plus?

Jayisha * essaie de se rattraper * : Pour leur faire payer, je leur ai pas donné de nom! Ce sont tous des « l'homme »!

Kyô : Du bidon ton excuse! Ta fic était mieux au début, surtout pour moi! Y'avait des lemon, des sentiments, des baisers avec Yûki....

Yûki * continue * : Des caresses, des-

Jayisha : Hey, les deux pré-adultes en chaleur du calme!!

Kyô : Et maintenant c'est du n'importe quoi! Y'a du sang, des violeurs, des brutes porcines qui me maltraitent, des coups de fusils, Yûki qui se la pète...

Jayisha : Ça a toujours été comme ça pour lui. Quand il t'ignorait, il avait « la classe »!!

Kyô : On s'en fout!! Mais surtout, y'a Akito qui sert Ritsu dans ses bras!! C'est quoi cette connerie merdique?!!

Jayisha : T'es jaloux? Si Akito savait, il se serait pas fait du soucis de te voir avec Tohru mais plutôt de te voir attaquer son-

Yûki : Arrête tes conneries baka neko ou je te laisse te démerder avec les « l'homme » de Kagura.

* Yûki se la « pète » * * Jayisha regarde avec désolation et soupire. *

Jayisha : Bon ben je finis mes questions que tout le monde se pose! XD

Kyô va t-il survivre de cette douloureuse expérience? Et surtout Yûki sera t-il à ses côtés?


	13. Lourdes conséquences

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Grâce aux indications de Ritsu, Yûki trouve le lieu où est Kyô. Là, il découvre le jeune homme en train de se faire violer par les trois hommes de main de Kagura. En ayant un air froid et indifférent et en présentant la carte d'identité de Kagura, il arrive à les convaincre qu'il est leur nouveau chef. Il prend soin de Kyô quand les sirènes de la police se font entendre. Les hommes paniquent et là c'est le drame. Un coup de feu part..._

Bonne lecture!^^

Chapitre 13

Le regard vague, Yûki marchait lentement vers le lieu où il se rendait quotidiennement depuis déjà près de quatre mois. Et comme toujours, il se posait les mêmes questions. Comment en était il arrivé là? Comment son univers avait-il pu basculer en si peu de temps? Pourquoi l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout se retrouvait-il dans cet état? Un état où il ne pouvait l'atteindre, où il ne pouvait le toucher et encore moins le sentir. Pourquoi lui, Yûki en était il réduit à simplement contempler et attendre? Attendre doucement, lentement que la douleur qu'il ressentait veuille bien lui donner un instant de répit. Attendre vainement qu'elle s'apaise. Le maudit de la souris ne savait pas, ne savait plus et doutait même d'avoir su quoi faire un jour. Pourtant au départ, il était plein de bonne volonté mais surtout d'idées pour que cet enfer qu'il vivait cesse. Cependant, maintenant, les souffrances qu'il s'était forcé d'ignorer et de mépriser dans une indifférence froide, l'assaillaient de toute part, le dévorant de tristesse, d'amertume et de mélancolie. La nostalgie revenait dans une litanie monotone et régulière. Parfois, il se laissait aller à ses démons, regrettant un bonheur qui n'avait été que trop éphémère et qui paraissait si lointain désormais...

L'ex maudit de la souris soupira. Il s'était encore une fois laissé gagner par ses souvenirs passés. Il lui arrivait de penser à ce genre de choses même récemment le phénomène s'était fait plus fréquent. Il savait pourquoi il était comme ça. Mais il refusait de laisser ses doutes et ses peurs le dominer. Sur cette ferme résolution, il accéléra sa marche vers sa destination.

Il se trouva bientôt dans le lieu qu'il voulait rejoindre. Au début, il avait eu du mal mais maintenant, il était plus qu'habitué. Ce fait ne le réjouissait pas. Il aurait même voulu que ce soit le contraire. Seulement ses sens et son esprit en avaient décidé autrement. Il vit que Tohru était déjà là. Son coeur se serra. Encore cette maudite peur insensée qui le prenait, le tenaillait de tout son long, capturant son coeur sans conditions. Il poussa un faible soupir afin qu'elle remarque sa présence mais surtout, qu'IL sache qu'il était là. Son coeur, son amour, sa lumière, Kyô. Le peu d'étincelles qui indiquait qu'il vivait encore était là dans ses yeux. Cependant, cette lueur de vie disparut bien vite quand le roux croisa son regard.

Le changement était plus que visible et inéluctablement, Yûki le remarqua. Son coeur fut transpercé encore une fois devant les émotions qui passèrent dans les pupilles flamboyantes. Un trouble, une peur, une envie de fuir, mais surtout, un souhait désespéré que lui, Yûki Soma, disparaisse.

Le Prince ferma les yeux et des flashs d'évènements passés crépitèrent sous ses paupières.

{Début du flash back}

4 mois avant

Le coup de feu partit.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa d'une gorge tandis que la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrait violemment. La scène qu'offrait ce vieux bâtiment désaffecté était digne des plus grandes tragédies sanguinaires. L'horreur et la désolation marquaient l'air. Du sang, partout. Des signes de violence, de torture aussi. C'en était à se sentir mal tant l'aura dégagée par ce lieu vous compressait, tel un étau étroit sans issues. Une respiration saccadée et irrégulière battait l'air et l'on pouvait lire de l'effroi et de la panique dans les yeux des personnes sur place.

Devant eux, un homme gisait sur le sol en se tenant la jambe, un couteau à côté de lui. Sa souffrance, palpable, était démontrée par le hurlement suraigu qu'il poussait. Deux autres plus en arrière paraissaient visiblement soulagés que ce coup de feu ne les ait pas atteint. Cependant, leur soulagement se mua en résignation lorsque leurs regards croisèrent les uniformes noirs des policiers.

Si aucun des hommes de main dont on leur avait parlé n'était affecté émotionnellement, c'était le cas du jeune homme aux étranges cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris. Yûki respirait difficilement en se tenant la gorge de la main gauche. Son homologue droite pointait encore une arme dans le vide. Les policiers en déduisirent que c'était lui qui avait tiré, certainement par légitime défense à en juger par sa mine effrayée.

Yûki lui était figé sur place. Son esprit était déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Kyô était maintenant en sécurité. Cependant le fait d'avoir tiré sur un homme, même s'il l'avait seulement blessé à la jambe, ajouté à sa nervosité, sa faiblesse et sa peur de perdre le roux, l'avaient achevé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son esprit était vide. Ses sentiments confus, mélangés, tourneboulés, chamboulés dans un effroyable désordre le privaient maintenant de tout contrôle sur son corps. C'était presque comme si, à la seconde où il avait tiré, il avait créé une explosion qui l'avaient rendu pantelant et impuissant. Il sentit cependant qu'on lui prenait le revolver et qu'on le soulevait pour le poser sur quelque chose de doux et de frais. Quelque chose qui ne dégageait aucune odeur de sang. Quelque chose qui empestait les produits hospitaliers. Il s'endormit lentement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il trouva Ayame au près de lui. Quand celui ci vit qu'il s'était réveillé, il le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. A la grande surprise de l'adulte, Yûki répondit à son étreinte. En ce moment, il avait besoin de bras chaleureux. Et ceux de son frère étaient étonnamment réconfortants... Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et l'aîné finit par parler :

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien! Si tu savais combien j'étais inquiet quand tu es parti aussi soudainement de la résidence! »

« ... Où suis je? »

« Une ambulance t'a amené à l'hôpital après que tu te sois endormi. Tu as encore fait une crise d'asthme. On t'a donné un calmant pendant que tu étais à demi conscient et depuis, je suis à ton chevet. Les autres sont dehors, en salle d'attente. »

« ... »

« Je suis vraiment soulagé qu'aucun de ces monstres ne t'ait fait quelque chose. »

Immédiatement, les pupilles de l'ex maudit de la souris s'assombrirent. Il souffla lentement :

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... »

« ... Yun chan... »

« ... »

« Je suis désolé que la police ne soit pas arrivée plus rapidement. Quand Hatori a appelé, ils ont voulu connaître tous les détails donc... »

« ... Je... C'est de ma faute... C'est de ma faute avec- »

« Ne culpabilise pas! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu!! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt mais tu as réussi à le protéger et à te protéger!! Les policiers m'ont dit que quand ils t'ont trouvé, tu avais Kyô dans tes bras et qu'il- »

« C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'avoir mal là! » hurla t-il en visant son coeur de sa paume. « Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce que que ces brutes lui ont fait! Tu sais j'ai vraiment voulu les tuer! Mais quand j'ai tiré sur ce... sur ce type, j'ai senti comme si quelque chose se brisait en moi et que je me vidais de toutes mes forces! Je n'ai pas pu!! Même pour Kyô, pour le venger, je n'ai pas pu le tuer! »

Ayame ne dit rien. Puis il reprit Yûki dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais rendu service à qui que ce soit de cette manière. Tu en aurais été traumatisé à vie. Et si tu veux mon avis, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour Kyô est de parler. Tu dois raconter ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt aux policiers. D'autres personnes se chargeront de les punir. Et soit sûr que même en enfers, ils n'auront pas la paix. »

« ... »

« Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, je ferai les policiers entrer pour que tu puisses leur parler. »

Il relâcha Yûki et se redressa en disant :

« Je dois prévenir Akito sama que tu t'es réveillé. »

Il s'éloigna et l'argenté lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« Dis leur de venir maintenant. Je veux en finir avec ça pour pouvoir aller voir Kyô. »

« D'accord. »

Il sortit de la chambre et deux hommes en uniforme noir firent leur apparition. Yûki les accueillit avec un regard neutre et sans qu'on lui pose de questions, il commença sa longue épopée...

Quand Yûki en eut fini avec les policiers, un besoin urgent s'imposa à lui et il ne fit rien pour le combattre : voir Kyô. Il se leva péniblement de son lit, et ne prenant pas la peine de mettre ses chaussures, il sortit de la chambre qu'il occupait. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Les ex maudits étaient là et ils arboraient tous une mine sombre. Kisa pleurait dans les bras d'Hiro et celui ci essayait vainement de la réconforter. L'argenté remarqua qu'Akito et Tohru n'étaient pas là. En le voyant, Ayame qui discutait auparavant avec Hatori, s'approcha de Yûki et lui intima d'une voix inquiète :

« Yûki! Tu devrais aller te reposer! Tu n'es pas- »

« Nii san! Ça va! Je me sens... bien. Je veux voir Kyô. Où est il? »

L'adulte se retira dans un silence étrange qui fut vivement rompu par Yûki :

« Où est Kyô??! »

Son interlocuteur bafouilla :

« C'est à dire que... Il... Enfin il... il est... »

Devant l'hésitation de son grand frère, Yûki prit peur. Qu'était t-il arrivé à Kyô? Pourquoi Ayame hésitait il autant à lui dire où il était? Comment allait il? Son état s'était il aggravé? Il s'affola et empoigna le haut de son frère en hurlant d'une voix cassée par le doute :

« OU EST Kyô???!!!!! »

Ayame garda le silence puis la main d'Hatori se posa sur son épaule. L'ex serpent le regarda en quête d'aide et l'ex dragon hocha la tête. L'aîné des frères soupira et finit par lâcher :

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite parce que je voulais que tu sois pleinement préparé. »

« Mais bordel!! Préparé à quoi?!!! »

Ayame eut un regard suppliant vers Hatori. Celui ci devinant le désarroi de l'habituel bon vivant continua à sa place :

« Yûki kun, Kyô a été plus atteint que nous le pensions dans cette mésaventure. Tu sais comme moi qu'il a été violé et ce avec une certaine virulence. »

« ... »

« Nous savions que cela lui aurait laissé des séquelles mais il y a plus grave encore. »

Yûki déglutit difficilement et serra des poings. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient maintenant dans la paume de ses mains. Il attendit le verdict, anxieux.

« L'un des hommes qui l'a violé... avait une maladie. Et.. il l'a transmise à Kyô. »

Le jeune homme devint livide. Il était comme transformé en statue, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer et à respirer correctement. Des pensées, des questions et des cris s'entremêlaient et se pressaient dans son cerveau. Comment un tel coup du sort avait pu arriver? Pourquoi tant de malheurs s'abattaient-ils sur Kyô de la sorte? La souris fixa Hatori et d'après son regard, il en déduisit que le cauchemar n'était pas fini. Son cousin articula :

« Heureusement, les médecins en charge de Kyô ont pu éradiquer les cellules malades. Cependant, tout ces évènements l'ont considérablement affaibli et le traitement lourd qu'il a subi lui a fait perdre des cheveux. Son système immunitaire n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant donc il devra rester pendant une longue période à l'hôpital. Après, cela dépendra de lui. »

Yûki n'en pouvait plus de ces nouvelles désolantes qui lui tombaient sur la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il murmura :

« Je veux le voir. »

« Attends Yûki, je n'ai pas- »

« JE VEUX LE VOIR!!!!! »

Ayame avait gardé le silence pendant le monologue de son ami. Il se sentait sur la brèche lui aussi. L'obstination de Yûki fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il saisit brusquement le bras de son frère et le traîna vers ka chambre de Kyô. Peu importe maintenant. Yûki était si aveuglé par son envie de voir Kyô qu'il n'écouterait rien de ce que l'on dirait. Autant le confronter directement à la réalité. Même si ça allait lui faire mal. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Hatori qui avait été surpris par le regain d'activité de son ami soupira. Yûki aurait dû écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La douleur n'en serait que plus forte lorsqu'il verrait le chat. Son regard se teinta de mélancolie tandis qu'il faisait le rapprochement de l'histoire de ses deux cousins à la sienne.... Il demanda aux autres maudits de rester là et il suivit Ayame et son petit frère déboussolé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de Kyô. Akito se tenait à proximité et il arborait la mine qu'il avait lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Quand il les vit avec Yûki, il soupira de lassitude et se mit sur le côté. Il murmura quelques propos presque inaudibles qui n'arrivèrent qu'aux oreille de la souris :

« Sois fort Yûki kun. »

Le jeune homme s'interrogea sur le sens de ces paroles et enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Yûki vit tout de suite Kyô. Celui ci avait les yeux vides. Sa bouche s'étirait dans un fin trait et il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa chevelure si soyeuse. Il semblait éteint et sans vie. Tohru était assise à son chevet et elle adressa un regard désolé à Yûki. L'esprit mort du chat remarqua cela et il tourna sa tête vers le groupe qui venait d'entrer. Le temps qu'il esquisse un début de sourire, un cri transperçant avait pourfendu l'air. Un hurlement d'angoisse, de peur, de panique. Yûki ne comprenait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Kyô. Ce qu'il vit blessa intensément son âme. C'était la cassure la plus douloureuse, la plus lancinante qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Son pouls semblait se ralentir tant cette vision, ce regard, le tuait. Il avait l'impression de sauter dans le vide et de voir approcher sa mort à grande vitesse. Il sentit que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il avait mal, si mal. Sa souffrance atteignait son apothéose devant ces iris. Ces yeux qui le dévisageaient, qui le craignaient.

Kyô avait peur de lui.

Son plus grand cauchemar était devenu réalité et il n'avait aucun moyen de se réveiller de cet enfer qu'il vivait. Ça y est, il pleurait. Des larmes mouillaient ses joues pâlies par la souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, capturé dans ce feu carmin rempli de terreur et de peur. Il était comme paralysé. Alors, il ne sut pas comment mais il se retrouva en dehors de la chambre du roux.

Akito les vit sortir sans grand étonnement. Il avait entendu les cris de Kyô et il savait que ça avait été dû à l'arrivée du groupe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Yûki. Celui ci était complètement bouleversé. A en juger par les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses pupilles grises, il devina que le choc avait été trop dur pour lui. Et il le comprenait. Voir que l'être que vous aimez le plus au monde vous regarde comme si vous étiez le Diable en personne ou que vous aviez en vous toutes les immondices humaines devait être très douloureux. Lui même ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Tohru le regardait un jour de cette façon. Peut être qu'il la tuerait et qu'il se suiciderait après... Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'approcha d'Hatori en lui demandant :

« Il était au courant pour... Kyô? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. Et vu qu'il n'était pas préparé à ça, ça a été encore plus dur pour lui. »

« ... »

Le chef de famille regarda d'un oeil compatissant la souris qui pleurait toujours amèrement, encore choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il fallait lui expliquer. Il ne devait pas comprendre le pourquoi de la situation. Akito se planta en face de l'argenté et questionna d'une voix douce :

« Yûki, tu es prêt à m'écouter? »

« ... »

Un long moment passa durant lequel Yûki renifla bruyamment. Puis il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Akito parla lentement :

« Yûki kun, Kyô a été sérieusement traumatisé. Quand l'ambulance l'a amené ici, on a fait le nécessaire pour sa santé physique. Cependant, son mental a été très affecté. Nous étions à son chevet quand il s'est réveillé. Il n'a eu aucune réaction à la vue de Tohru mais quand il m'a vu moi, il s'est mis à hurler comme un dément. J'ai cru que c'était parce qu'autrefois, je n'étais pas un modèle de bonté envers lui. Le docteur m'avait également dit qu'un viol pouvait faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Donc je suis sorti. Seulement voila, il s'est avéré qu'en fait, Kyô ne peut plus voir un homme sans en avoir une peur panique. Nous avons été obligé de lui trouver un médecin féminin. Il semble reconnaître les femmes de nôtre clan mais le reste.... Yûki kun... Je suis désolé. »

Le moral de l'argenté était au deçà de zéro. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces yeux flamboyants autrefois si vivants, si passionnés, si aimants, pouvaient maintenant porter une telle crainte.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre bien que des explications tangibles pouvaient lui être présentées. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il refusait de perdre Kyô de cette manière.

Qu'elle fut la raison de sa soudaine détermination? La folie? L'inconscience? Quoi qu'il en est été, Yûki se le va brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Kyô. Cependant, il fut rapidement attrapé par Ayame et Hatori qui avaient prévu le coup. La souris hurla :

« Je veux qu'il me reconnaisse!! Comment il peut avoir peur de moi alors que je l'aime!! Alors qu'on a vécu tant de choses ensemble!! Il n'a pas le droit de s'éloigner comme ça! »

« Yûki kun calme toi!! »

« Je veux qu'il réponde à mes questions!! Je veux qu'il me parle!! »

Akito était un spectateur impuissant de ce triste spectacle. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout qu'en plus ce qu'il allait dire allait enfoncer le clou dans la plaie. Il lâcha :

« Yûki kun, Kyô est muet. »

La souris arrêta de se débattre et se tourna vers le brun, ses yeux plus agrandis que jamais. Le chef de famille continua :

« Il ne parle plus. Ou peut être qu'il ne veut plus parler. Il est un peu comme l'était Kisa sauf que c'est plus grave. Le médecin m'a expliqué que dans son cas, il se peut qu'il ne reparle plus jamais. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Yûki. Non seulement, Kyô avait peur de lui, mais en plus, il ne pourrait plus entendre son rire, se voix grave et joyeuse, ses encouragements, ses marmonnements énervés, ses murmures sensuels, sa voix troublée lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait... Plus rien de tout ça ne sortirait de sa bouche désormais. Et cette vérité cruelle détruisit son coeur. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol comme une marionnette désarticulée et se mit à sangloter d'abord puis il pleura amèrement. De toute son âme. Ignorant les regards surpris des personnes qui passaient par là et ceux des membres de sa famille. Il n'en avait plus grand chose à faire d'ailleurs. Sa vie venait de s'effondrer en quelques secondes et il se foutait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient et pourraient penser de lui. Seul importait maintenant la douleur cuisante qui brûlait son coeur à sang...

{Fin du flash back}

Yûki soupira doucement. Il le savait maintenant, il y avait des chances pour que lui et Kyô ne soient plus jamais ensemble. Et tout cela n'était que le résultat de la folie de Kagura. Kagura, cette brune démente qui s'évertuait à hurler du haut de l'asile psychiatrique dans lequel Akito l'avait placée qu'elle l'aimait! Quelle belle salade!! Elle méritait de pourrir en enfers comme les trois brutes qui avaient été exécutées juste après leur procès trois mois auparavant.

Mourir. Cependant cela ne ramènerait pas Kyô et il avait souvent envie de partir loin en laissant tout derrière lui. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, une fine lueur d'espoir lui intimait de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas se laisser abattre, que le lien entre lui et son amour était étiolé mais qu'il existait toujours. Dans ses moments de délire, il espérait toujours, il attendait toujours un signe venant du roux. Pourtant, en quatre mois, rien n'avait changé. Enfin, si quelque chose avait changé. Kyô n'avait plus autant peur de lui.

L'argenté se souvint des premiers temps. Le chat ne pouvait pas se calmer quand il était dans la chambre et Tohru était alors là pour lui parler doucement afin qu'il se calme. C'était grâce à elle si maintenant, Kyô pouvait supporter sa présence dans sa chambre sans trop s'affoler. La brune avait toujours eu le don d'apaiser le coeur des gens et d'un côté, Yûki lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais en même temps, un sentiment maladif commençait à prendre place en lui. Et il savait que c'était malsain. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il en avait parlé à Akito et celui ci lui avait confié qu'il avait le même sentiment également. Il lui avait avoué qu'il se sentait délaissé par la brune et que cela le rendait de très mauvaise humeur. De plus, le fait que Tohru accoucherait bientôt l'angoissait et comme elle restait la plupart du temps auprès de Kyô, il ne pouvait vraiment prendre soin d'elle. Yûki le comprenait. En effet, l'onigiri était actuellement enceinte de huit mois et l'aide qu'elle apportait au chat la fatiguait bien qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Quelques fois c'était Akito qui était obligé de venir la chercher tant elle s'oubliait dans son rôle de mère poule.

L'argenté soupira et souleva lentement les paupières qu'il avait fermées. Il remarqua que les yeux rouges de Kyô étaient fixés sur lui. Il lui adressa un doux sourire. Le rouquin détourna son regard et le porta sur Tohru. Encore Tohru. Celle ci lui parlait souvent à grands renforts de sourires et elle arrivait parfois à lui en tirer un. Lui il n'y arrivait pas et sa douleur face à ça lui donnait souvent envie de pleurer. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il sortait de la chambre de Kyô et qu'il prenait le chemin de la maison de Shigure. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, encore une fois. Il savait que quand il rentrerait, il ferait ses devoirs, recopierait les cours pour le roux, mangerait peu et s'affalerait sur son lit pour pleurer. Peut être qu'il parlerait un peu avec Jun au téléphone mais ce serait tout. Ça faisait longtemps que son existence ne se cantonnait plus qu'à des journées comme celles là...

Le week-end arriva lentement pour Yûki. Il savait qu'il passerait son week end au chevet de Kyô. Et il savait aussi que Tohru serait là également.

L'argenté sortit de la maison de Shigure et commença son parcours. Le temps était lourd et il allait certainement pleuvoir vu la couleur grise qui colorait le ciel. Yûki pressa le pas. Il ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre par la pluie.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Kyô et à son grand étonnement, il n'y vit pas la brune. Seul le roux était là, regardant fixement devant lui. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux restèrent centrés sur lui. Yûki serra son poing en se demandant ce que le roux allait faire en l'absence de Tohru....

A suivre...

Jayisha : Bon ben voilà! J'ai pas grand chose à dire concernant ce chapitre....

Kyô : Ben moi j'en ai des choses à dire!! Tu me détestes c'est ça? Tu m'en veux parce que dans l'histoire originale j'ai fini avec Tohru et non avec Yûki? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait merde pour mériter ça!! Violé, battu, traîné comme un vieux sac à patates, un porc ma refilé sa connerie de maladie, mon corps est affaibli, j'ai peur de tous les hommes Yûki compris et pour finir je suis muet à vie?????!!!!! T'as dû grave forcer sur ta dope habituelle ou ton joint était bourré de cirage de Kyomerde!!

Yûki : Calme toi!! Je te fais voir que t'es son perso préféré de FB! Imagine que le fait que tu lui dises ça la plonge dans une dépression! Tu risques d'y passer si ça arrive!!

Kyô : M'en fout!! Faut que j'expose aux lecteurs les misères qu'elle m'a fait même s'ils viennent de le lire plus haut! Comme ça après ma mort, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle va me faire crever dans sa fic pourrie, non seulement je la hante et en plus les lecteurs la trucident dans d'atroces souffrances!

Yûki : En y réfléchissant, t'as raison. Elle m'a grave cassé mon image en me faisant pleurer pour toi donc * sort des grands panneaux et du feutre indélébile * * écrit * A MORT L'AUTEUR!! A MORT L'AUTEUR!!!

Kyô : A MORT L'AUTEUR!!!

Kagura : A MORT L'AUTEUR!!!

Kyô : Hein? Qu'est ce tu fais là?

Kagura : Elle m'a transformée en folle et en plus elle m'a foutue dans un asile! T'espérais que je reste dans mon coin après ça? A MORT L'AUTEUR!!!

* début de la manifestation *

Jayisha : * dépaysée * Heu... Si vous me tuez y'aura pas de suite....

Kyô, Yûki, Kagura et les « autres » :** ON S'EN FOUT!!!!**


	14. Actions

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_La police réussit à attraper les hommes de main de Kagura après que l'un ait été blessé à la jambe par Yûki. Aussi éphémère que soit pour lui l'idée que tout irait mieux dorénavant, les conséquences des évènements se font ressentir sur Kyô, qui se retrouve affaibli par une maladie transmise par un des violeurs, muet et avec une peur panique des hommes. Et surtout de Yûki. Celui ci est blessé par ce revirement de situation et c'est avec horreur qu'il comprend sa malchance._

_Quatre mois plus tard, les choses n'ont pas vraiment évolué entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où Tohru, qui soutenait Kyô depuis son viol, n'est pas présente auprès du roux lorsque Yûki lui rend visite..._

Bonne lecture! ^^

Chapitre 14

Yûki et Kyô se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le roux semblait sonder l'ex maudit de la souris du regard et celui ci avait peur d'échouer à ce test si important pour lui. Il essayait de rester concentré, de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer mais la difficulté était là. Car regarder aussi directement les yeux carmins de son aimé ne favorisait pas du tout la conservation de son sang froid. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser et de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de lui parler mais surtout d'avoir une réponse. Il avait envie de se laisser envahir par la voix de son aimé qui lui soufflait qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, attiré comme un aimant, il ne put résister à ce regard pénétrant et il esquissa un pas vers Kyô. Il prit le risque de se rapprocher du chat alors que jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de se tenir au niveau de la porte. Il attendit le jugement, les cris, la panique dans les yeux de Kyô. Mais ceux ci ne vinrent pas.

Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandirent et il observa Kyô avec étonnement. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur qu'arrivait à susciter Tohru dans ses pupilles mais, il y avait.... Il devait avoir mal vu!!!! Il voulait fermer les yeux et les rouvrir pour être bien sûr de sa vision mais le contact serait irrémédiablement rompu. Alors il cilla et scruta avec attention. Il ne se trompait pas!! C'était presque invisible mais c'était bien là!! Kyô rougissait légèrement!! Une joie intense s'empara de Yûki qui eut le plus grand sourire jamais donné d'exister sur cette Terre. Cette imperceptible couleur sur les pommettes halées de Kyô était un signe!

L'argenté eut envie de s'approcher encore, pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Il fit un autre pas et brusquement, l'orage qui menaçait déjà depuis son départ de chez Shigure, éclata au dessus de leurs têtes. Au même moment, Kyô, entendant ce coup de tonnerre qui le fit sursauter prit conscience d'une chose. Une chose qu'il avait oublié au profit de cette étrange boule au niveau de sa poitrine : cette personne aux magnifiques cheveux était un homme. Aussitôt cette évidence réajustée, le roux pâlit. Ses yeux se remplirent de terreur et il hurla. Des flash rapides lui revenaient. C'était un HOMME!!! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser approcher mais en même temps, c'était... Son corps refusait d'écouter les paroles embrouillées que lui livrait son coeur. Son cerveau embrumé et abruti par les médicaments peinait à en décoder le message. Alors il hurla et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme s'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'argenté.

Yûki lui, avait perdu son beau sourire lumineux en quelques secondes et il recula rapidement. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir son aimé crier de la sorte. Son coeur l'étouffait et son âme était broyée par les crocs de la panique. Mais son affliction n'était que dérisoire comparée à celle de Kyô. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que le roux se calme et vite!

Sans perdre une minute de plus, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et entreprit de sortir. Cependant, un imperceptible bredouillement presque incohérent troubla le carnage qui faisait rage au dessus de lui. Un bredouillement non assuré et tremblotant. Yûki se figea. Là, un déluge d'émotion s'abattit sur lui. Trop de choses arrivaient d'un coup. Il ne se croyait plus dans la réalité. Ça devait être un rêve. Oui, un rêve trop longtemps attendu et maintes fois espéré. En fait, il était en train de dormir chez lui et dans quelques secondes, il se réveillerait en pleurs en se tenant la poitrine comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis ce malheur. Seulement, voila, cela n'arriva pas. Et même, ce son innocent et chétif se reproduisit. Yûki se retourna lentement et posa un regard interrogateur et profondément surpris sur Kyô. Le trouble était peint sur ses traits et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et puis Yûki l'entendit. Ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué pour qu'il soit entier. Sa voix. Cette voix.

« Y... Yû... Yûk... Yûki. »

Kyô venait de l'appeler. Dans son coeur, il y eut une grande explosion et la souris s'écroula au sol. Sa joie était si intense que ses jambes n'avaient pas pu le supporter. Il était à genoux, sur le sol tandis que les yeux toujours aussi remplis de confusion de Kyô l'observaient. Yûki savait qu'il pleurait. Il sentait les perles amères de sa joie profonde s'écouler lentement sur ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les atténuer. Si par cette réaction, il pouvait montrer à son aimé qu'il n'était pas « eux » alors il se fichait de passer pour un sentimental fini.

L'argenté resta un moment ainsi, le temps de se reprendre puis il se leva doucement ayant quand même quelques craintes que Kyô ait toujours un peu peur de lui. Il fit un pas et attendit sa réaction. La même situation que précédemment se répéta et il croisa les doigts. Il esquissa un second pas. Le roux n'eut aucune réaction violente mais il le fixa avec attention. Yûki réduisit la distance qui les séparait d'un mêtre et là, le roux commença à se crisper.

Alors il lui tendit la main.

D'où le chat était, s'il le voulait, il pourrait la lui prendre sans se forcer. Le Prince ferma les yeux et attendit sa réaction. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être l'éternité, le temps défila puis, il sentit un contact qui électrisa chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était une main fébrile et quelque peu effrayée qui s'était posée sur celle de Yûki. L'argenté ouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au coeur.

Kyô, tremblait de tout son corps mais il luttait visiblement pour ne pas céder à sa panique et garder contact avec sa main. Indéniablement, l'amour de Yûki déborda et sous une pulsion incontrôlable, il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de son aimé et le prit dans ses bras.

La réaction de Kyô fut vive. Il hurla à mort comme si on avait posé un fer chaud sur sa peau. Il avait peur!! Trop peur de ces flashs qui remontaient brusquement, trop rapidement et c'était douloureux. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il était comme incendié de toutes part et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Son esprit confus était en proie à de violents souvenirs et son corps était pris de spasmes irréguliers. Mais malgré cette souffrance qu'il sentait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, Yûki tint bon. Il savait qu'avec le ciel assombri qui hurlait sa colère par le biais d'éclairs et de grondements assourdissants, personne ne l'entendrait.

Il garda Kyô contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre ses pensées désespérées en action mais il devait le faire. Se voiler sans cesse la face auprès du sourire de Tohru n'amènerait à rien et Yûki ne voulait pas cela. La crainte que son amant puisse devenir une épave le terrorisait. En imaginant cette vision pessimiste, il resserra sa prise et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'ex-maudit.

Le chat se raidit à l'extrême. Il sentait qu'il était en train de revivre ces éternels souvenirs qui le tourmentaient sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Il attendait avec résignation que cette horrible torture recommence. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Yûki ne fit rien. Il le gardait juste contre lui. Kyô espérait de tout coeur que quelqu'un vienne et entende ses cris de panique mais sa demande ne fut pas entendue. Il se disait que cet enfer allait encore perdurer quand l'argenté prononça ces trois mots :

« Je t'aime. »

Instantanément, il arrêta de s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux. Ce... ce Yûki disait l'aimer? Alors, il ne lui ferait rien? Mais était ce seulement vrai? Il n'osait y croire. Il entendit la voix de l'être qui le visitait si souvent mais dont il n'avait de souvenirs que le prénom, dire d'une voix enrouée :

« Kyô, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne veux plus que tu restes là sans avancer, à te ressasser tes malheurs. C'est pour ça que je veux te sentir vivant contre moi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme aux prunelle flamboyantes se sentit défaillir à chaque propos que prononçait la souris. Tout cela était dit avec tellement de sentiments qu'il le croyait. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il croyait à tout ce que racontait l'autre. Et son coeur qui battait si vite! Ses yeux se refermèrent pour tenter de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Chacun des sons qui sortaient de la gorge de Yûki le faisait frissonner et une sensation de bien être commençait à l'envahir. Alors, toujours ses yeux fermés, il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de cet être. Une odeur sucrée et fruitée qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Ce corps chaud se collait contre lui alors que dehors, la fureur des éléments se déchaînait. Il avait envie de s'y accrocher. Aussi, il suivit son intuition et lentement, ses doigts frêles s'aggripèrent à la tunique que portait Yûki. Ses tremblements perdirent en intensité et son vis à vis eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il demanda :

« Tu te souviens de la fois où- »

« Je... Je.. Je ne me... souviens... pas de... toi. »

Un coup de dague dans le coeur n'aurait pas pu être plus pénible. Kyô continua de sa voix cassée à cause de son mutisme :

« Mais.... tu... toi... Yûki... Ça revient... Tout le temps... dans ma tête.... des hommes... je veux oublier... Je veux... me souvenir.... de toi... parce que tu... toi tu... tu fais... mon coeur... battre vite et je comprends pas... pourquoi... je veux savoir... »

Yûki se sentit quelque peu rassuré. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de leur histoire, il lui disait presque qu'il voulait se souvenir et qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Alors la souris murmura :

« Kyô, je vais te raconter ce que toi et moi avons partagé et partageons toujours. »

Le dénommé ne dit rien mais resserra sa prise sur Yûki.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent riches en redécouvertes pour Kyô. Il arrivait à ne plus sursauter ou à avoir peur de Yûki maintenant qu'il savait que quelque chose les liait et que seul celui ci possédait la clé des sentiments qui l'agitaient en sa présence. Chaque fois que la souris lui racontait quelque chose, il l'écoutait attentivement essayant de se faire une image de ce qu'il avait été auparavant. Yûki lui était heureux comme y'a pas. Le bonheur irradiait de sa personne et sa joie était presque palpable. La souris avait parlé de l'amnésie de Kyô au docteur et celui ci lui avait confirmé que c'était monnaie courante après ce genre de traumatisme et qu'il s'excusait de ne pas avoir diagnostiqué ça. Il en avait également touché un mot à Akito et celui ci avait été très content que le contact ait été rétabli entre les deux cousins. Cependant, il ne pouvait se déplacer étant donné que Tohru était hospitalisée pour son accouchement qui était prévu très prochainement. Quelques ex maudits vinrent voir Kyô pour se rendre compte de ses progrès. Ils avaient été assez surpris parce que le chat s'était accroché comme un désespéré à Yûki et avait fait une crise d'angoisse. La souris avait soupiré devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait mais le fait même que sa présence soit tolérée était un grand pas vers la guérison de Kyô. Il avait alors congédié les membres de sa famille et était resté parler d'eux à son aimé.

Quelques temps après, Yûki avait rencontré le bébé de Tohru et Akito. C'était une magnifique petite fille au yeux châtains comme sa mère qui répondait au nom de Inako. Un duvet noir soyeux recouvrait le haut de son crane et la souris ne doutait pas qu'elle serait bientôt une petite beauté.

Deux mois étaient passés. Deux mois depuis que cette nouvelle complicité était installée entre Kyô et Yûki. Et l'argenté avait envie d'expérimenter quelque chose. Il voulait voir si ça allait marcher avec son aimé...

Il pénétra dans la chambre du roux. A son grand étonnement, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en reconnaissant Akito et Tohru! Le brun était adossé à un mur dans un coin et tirait une tête mi-heureux mi-ennuyé tandis que sa femme était assise au chevet de Kyô un grand sourire aux lèvres et des photos à la main. Yûki salua :

« Bonjour! »

Quand il entendit sa voix, Kyô qui regardait les photos de Tohru se tourna brusquement et tendit la main vers lui en disant :

« Yûki... »

La souris eut un grand sourire et s'approcha du roux dont il saisit la main.

« Ohayo Yûki kun! »

« ... »

La souris demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici? »

Akito soupira et instantanément, l'argenté sentit Kyô se raidir. Il lui serra la main plus fort et le brun expliqua :

« Tohru voulait rendre visite à Kyô pour lui montrer notre petite fille. Or l'environnement de l'hôpital n'est pas très sain pour elle donc nous ne pouvions pas la prendre avec nous. Alors à la place, elle a amené des photos. »

« Ah oui. En plus, tu m'avais dit que la grossesse de Tohru ne s'était pas très bien passée. »

Akito eut un grognement et ajouta avec un regard rancunier envers son épouse :

« Il faut dire qu'au lieu de se reposer comme le font toutes les futures mères, Tohru chan me négligeait et s'occupait trop de... »

Le chef de famille assassina l'ex maudit du chat du regard puis détourna les yeux. Tohru s'excusa pour la énième fois :

« Gomen Aki chan!! »

« Hmph.. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je vous avais perdu toutes les deux, Inako et toi... Rien que d'y penser ça me met en rogne... »

Sur ces mots, le chef de famille quitta la chambre. Tohru se leva brusquement et s'excusa auprès des deux cousins :

« Désolée. Il est un peu sur les nefs en ce moment parce que Ina chan ne dort pas trop la nuit. Je vais aller les voir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on va revenir après parce qu'on doit pas laisser Ina chan trop longtemps avec Isuzu san. Elle a du mal avec les bébés! »

« D'accord. Tu nous laisses les photos? J'aimerais les voir. »

« Pas de problèmes! J'y vais. »

Elle s'en alla et Yûki observa un moment la porte refermée jusqu'à ce que Kyô lui tire la main pour attirer son attention. Il eut un petit rire et s'assit au bord du lit. Son visage devint sérieux et il contempla son aimé intensément. Celui ci rougit. C'était comme un rituel entre eux. Ils s'observèrent longtemps puis l'argenté fit un sourire. Le chat murmura :

« Yûki... » comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Le Prince ne dit rien. Depuis le jour d'orage, Kyô n'avait jamais dit un autre mot. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait de prononcer son prénom sous différentes intonations. Et lui, il devait deviner par son visage, ses expressions ce qu'il voulait. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait pu être très ennuyeux mais pour l'argenté, cela avait une très grande valeur. Essayer continuellement de le comprendre les rapprochait. Et le fruit de cette patience qu'il manifestait se voyait chaque jour lorsque, pour l'accueillir, le roux lui tendait sa main.

Yûki renforça sa pression sur les doigts de Kyô et il amena ceux ci vers son visage. Il murmura à l'adresse du roux d'une voix douce :

« Aujourd'hui Kyô, au lieu de te raconter un souvenir, je vais t'en faire revivre un... »

Le roux se troubla et son teint prit une magnifique couleur vermeille. Du bout de ses doigts, il pouvait effleurer le visage de Yûki et la peau y était incroyablement douce. Ses yeux flamboyants tombèrent sur la ligne de son cou. Il eut envie de s'y égarer et ses pupilles se teintèrent de confusion. Son vis à vis qui observait le panel d'émotions qui traversait les prunelles de son aimé s'en amusait. Mais son but premier était de laisser Kyô le redécouvrir en toute liberté. Il susurra alors sur un ton tendre et sensuel :

« Kyô... Si tu veux, tu peux me toucher comme tu veux. Tu sais.... J'ai été, je suis et je serai toujours à toi alors ne te gène pas... »

Kyô leva un sourcil de surprise. Comme ça... Yûki était à lui? Yûki l'appartenait? Il avait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, le regard sérieux et la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux gris ne le démentait pas. Alors, timidement, il avança sa main vers son visage. Il passa longuement ses doigts sur la peau diaphane qui s'offrait à lui. Le contact était agréable et il progressa sur tout le visage, passant des joues aux cheveux pour revenir sur la face opaline de l'argenté. Et puis soudainement, il s'arrêta. Yûki qui avait fermé les yeux sous le doux frôlement les rouvrit doucement et il surprit les yeux carmins de Kyô fixés sur ses lèvres. Cela lui donna le sourire. Il ajouta face à l'hésitation de l'ex-maudit :

« Tu peux les toucher aussi si tu veux. Mes lèvres. »

« Yû... Yûki?!! »

« Tout. Tout est à toi. »

L'incertitude le tenaillait mais Kyô décida de le croire. Sa main dériva sur les lèvres de Yûki. La couleur rosée l'appelait. Le goût fruité qu'il devinait l'attirait. Il voulait y goûter. Alors, lentement, sa main quitta la face de Yûki et ce furent ses lèvres qui la remplacèrent. Un baiser chaste et tendre. Yûki ferma les yeux. Il en avait tant rêvé! Cet instant privilégié qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour ici, là, mais il se retint. Le chat n'était pas prêt à ça et en cet instant, le plus important était sa volonté. Il laissa donc faire le roux répondant quand même à son baiser.

Kyô lui commençait à voir clair dans cette relation plus qu'ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec Yûki. Quand il sentit la bouche de son vis à vis s'animer au même rythme que la sienne, une passion sauvage venue des catacombes de son coeur l'envahit et il la laissa ressortir en intensifiant le baiser et en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté. Il se colla langoureusement à lui. C'était comme si son corps réagissait de lui même sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et un frisson délicieux lui caressa l'échine. Il sentit la pulpe des longs doigts de Yûki frôler ses bras et la sensation fut tellement agréable qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. L'argenté frémit sous l'assaut de cette plainte de plaisir et il sentit un désir bien trop contenu affluer par vagues intenses en lui. Il augmentait à chaque millième de secondes qui passait. A chaque contact lingual. A chaque son significatif de liesse. L'expérience qu'il avait voulu tenter était une réussite totale. Il n'avait pas prévu une réaction aussi sauvage et les conséquences de cette fougue se firent sentir sur son corps. Son bas ventre commençait dangereusement à le chauffer et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à se contrôler plus longtemps. Il interrompit le baiser et colla leurs deux fronts. Le roux voulut reprendre leurs activités passionnées mais Yûki lui déclara :

« Kyô, je t'aime. Tu te souviens de la façon dont tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais toi aussi? »

Le roux resta interloqué. C'était donc ça? Il était amoureux de Yûki? Son coeur se gorgea d'un bonheur nouveau. Des images lui revenaient lentement. La tranquillité qui s'en dégageait lui donnait envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de Yûki. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'ex maudit de la souris, encouragé par cette réaction continua :

« Et tu m'avais embrassé. »

L'argenté s'était décidé à lui dire des choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais confié pour lui faire se souvenir.

« Cette fois là, j'étais vraiment touché par ce que tu avais essayé de faire passer dans ton baiser. Kyô... J'ai toujours aimé t'embrasser.... »

Le roux se mit à rougir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la suite.

« Quand tu t'es aidé de ces stupides bouquins pour me reconquérir alors que tu n'avais jamais perdu ta place dans mon coeur, ça m'a fait rigoler. Mais surtout, j'étais heureux d'être assez important pour toi pour que tu utilises des méthodes si peu fiables. »

Ça revenait. Sa tête se mit à lui faire mal mais il resta dans les bras de Yûki. Il voulait tout savoir. Son esprit se gorgeait de ces moment oubliés. L'argenté termina :

« Kyô, je.. je suis content que tu fasses partie de ma vie. »

Le roux était tiraillé par sa migraine mais il perçut les derniers mots de Yûki. Il murmura, ses mots aussi légers que l'air :

« Yûki.... Moi aussi... »

Il s'endormit.

Le Prince le regarda, heureux, baigné d'une aura rayonnante. Il sourit. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait allait considérablement faire avancer les choses.

A suivre...

Vous la sentez hein? L'odeur de la fin? C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé taper même si y'a certaines choses que je n'ai pas réussi à retranscrire.

Jayisha : Là, je crois que je suis en droit de réclamer ma survie!!

Kyô : ... Hmmph.

Yûki : Kyô, ne sois pas comme ça!! C'est vrai que tu passes pour un faible là dedans mais aucun nouveau malheur ne t'es arrivé!!

Kyô : Faible toi même!! Je te fais voir que tu pleures parce que je t'ai pas repoussé!!

Yûki : Et toi tu rougis inutilement parce que je te chauffe!!

Kagura : Et moi là dedans?

Yûki et Kyô : La ferme!!

Kagura : Dis Jayisha, je peux m'échapper de l'asile et venir les torturer?

Jayisha : C'est une idée! Je prends note! * sort le cahier des suggestions *

Kyô : * bâillonne Kagura et l'enferme dans un placard * Toi, t'as pas intérêt à l'écouter!! Il est temps que mon enfer s'arrête!!! Et t'as pas intérêt à commencer une autre fic sur moi après ça!! Tiens, va enrichir le fandom Naruto de tes bêtises et fous moi la paix!!

Yûki : Sans vouloir te casser tes espérances, elle-

Jayisha : * bâillonne à son tour Yûki et le met dans le même placard que Kagura * Va faire des choses pas catholiques avec Kagura et ferme là!!

Kyô : Je viens te sauver Yûki!!!

Jayisha : ...


	15. Parcelles de bonheur

Konbanwa!

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne poster que maintenant! J'ai été débordée pendant le week end et j'étais pas chez moi lundi et mardi. Du coup j'ai du corriger le chapitre 15 d'un seul coup et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps étant donné que y'a certaines parties dedans qui demandent plus d'attention que d'autres. Bref, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là parce que c'est le dernier chapitre. IL y a un épilogue qui lui ne sera posté que demain (ou jeudi). Là je suis exténuée et j'ai plus envie d'aller m'abrutir devant un anime qu'autre chose. XD

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_A force de persévérance, Kyo finit par accepter Yuki. Il est le seul à qui il prononce le prénom. Yuki en est heureux mais l'amnésie du roux met de la distance entre eux malgré le fait que l'argenté raconte de nombreux faits passés au malade. _

_Cependant, déterminé, Yuki fait preuve d'audace et tente une nouvelle expérience avec le roux qui conclue car désormais, Kyo se souvient de lui..._

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 15

Yuki s'avança vers la grande table du jardin où étaient rassemblés les ex-maudits au complet (Sauf Kagura) ainsi que Tohru, Arisa et Saki qui avaient été invitées pour l'occasion. C'était un jour de réjouissance et de joie, et des rires fusaient de partout. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince. Il était si heureux d'être entouré de cette manière! Et surtout, son bonheur était complet quand il songeait que désormais, toutes les souffrances, toutes les horreurs et toute la tristesse vécues auparavant étaient derrière lui. Le sourire gai qui modifiait ses traits faciaux s'élargit et le jeune homme parvint enfin aux abords de la table où s'accumulaient des mets variés et succulents. Une odeur épicée arriva à ses narines. Son frère, Ayame, remarqua son arrivée.

Celui ci arbora alors un grand smile et Yuki commença à plisser des yeux, sa bonne humeur commençant à voler en morceaux. Plus que deux secondes et il commençait son discours. Une seconde. Explosion.

« Yun chaaaaannnnnnnnn!! Tu es enfin de retour!! Mon coeur impatient de sentir de nouveau l'aura de ta présence fraternelle commençait à s'inquiéter des minutes qui s'allongeaient sans te voir!! Que faisais tu? Aurais tu eu des complications qui auraient fait que ton séjour dans les cabines luxueuse de rejets de déchets organiques ait été prolongé? »

Aux paroles du serpent, quelques uns des convives présents recrachèrent la nourriture encore présente dans leur bouche dont parmi eux Hatori (cassant son image de « Glaçon imperturbable » par la même occasion) et Rin. Si l'ex dragon ne fit que prononcer le prénom du fautif d'un ton menaçant, la brune, elle, pas du tout contente d'avoir tâché le pantalon de son bien aimé situé juste à coté d'elle, ne prit pas ça avec le sourire. Pire, ce qui ornait sa face féminine était maintenant un regard de « sadique qui vient de se faire choper sa proie ». Elle hurla :

« Purééee!!! Ayame!!! Personne t'a jamais enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce genre de choses à table??!! »

« Oui Ayame sama! » soutint Ritsu « Gomen de vous dire ça mais c'est très impoli. Gomen Nasai!!!! »

« Ritsu... » commença Rin

« Hai! »

« La ferme, laisse moi finir. »

« Gomeennn Nasaiiiiii!!!!! »

Hiro rajouta :

« Que quelqu'un le fasse taire! Il m'empêche de manger! »

« Parce que t'arrive à avaler quelque chose après ça? » questionna Arisa hilare

« J'ai même pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus écouter ses bêtises moi. »

« Hiro chan, pourquoi tu as du poisson sur le tee-shirt? »

« Heu Kisa chan, c'est pas ce que tu crois je- »

« Hiro kun, tu n'as pas honte de mentir à ta chère fleur aux cheveux couleur tigre? Ce n'est plus romantique du tout. Ah lala ces jeunes... »

« Voilà que ce chien aux manières perverses s'y met! Non Kisa chan, ne le regarde pas!! Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux! »

« Parce qu'en fait, tu voudrais qu'elle te regarde toi!!!! Hahaha!! »

« Espèce de sale lapin! Pourquoi tu dis ça avec cet air triomphant!! C'est pas la découverte du siècle gamin!! »

« Ouin!!! On m'a encore traité de gamin!! »

« Momiji, passe moi le plat de boeuf au gingembre s'il te plaît. »

« Kureno san a encore tout mangé!! C'est pas moi qui a fini le plat!! »

« ... »

« C'est bien, faut rester en forme, Kureno chan! Allez à moi les onigiris!! » hurla Arisa

« Moi je veux le sashimi! » fit Tohru « Fait « Ahh Aki chan! »

« .............. Aaaahhh... »

« Quel mélange excitant d'ondes. »

Ce fut comme si un grand froid avait été jeté puis le brouhaha reprit. La voix la plus forte fut celle d'Ayame qui articula :

« Yun chaan, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!! Pourquoi tu... »

« La ferme!! »

L'argenté soupira et remarqua soudain quelque chose : Kyo, n'était pas là. Il voulut connaître la raison de cette absence et le demanda à la personne la plus proche de lui qui s'avérait être (Encore) son grand frère.

« Où est Kyo? »

« Il est parti en disant qu'il avait trop mangé. Je ne sais pas où il- »

« Moi je sais. »

Il eut un sourire éblouissant et ayant de la compassion pour le reste du groupe qui allait devoir se coltiner le serpent pendant encore un petit bout de temps, il dit :

« Merci _Onii san! _»

Et il s'éloigna. Comme il avait prévu, le cher grand frère avait perdu sa langue d'un coup et la souris eut un rictus de contentement en entendant un grand « BONG » derrière lui, signe que le serpent était K.O. pour la journée.

* * *

Yuki trottait, non, il courait vers sa moitié, le coeur porté par la joie et l'envie de le voir. Il savait toujours où était Kyo. C'était comme si un fil les reliait en permanence et qu'il lui suffisait de le suivre pour arriver jusqu'au roux. Le chat s'était moqué de lui quand il lui avait exposé ses impressions, mais la souris savait que lui aussi, ressentait la présence de ce « fil » entre eux. Il était impossible de le casser et même les événements les plus horribles ne l'avaient rompu. Même quand il avait cru qu'il allait le perdre à jamais et que sa mémoire altérée constituait un obstacle infranchissable entre eux. Heureusement que son amour et sa foi en eux l'avaient aidé à voir au delà de ces souffrances.

Enfin... Tout près, il était tout près de lui. Tout près de Kyo. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. C'était toujours comme ça. L'appréhension de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, se faisait toujours forte quand il s'approchait de Kyo. Puis après, toute cette tension disparaissait dans le confort de la chaleur de son soleil humain, si passionné et si tendre... La distance entre eux se raccourcissait et enfin, il ouvrit une porte. Il le vit. Comme d'habitude, la souris ne put s'empêcher de tomber en fascination devant le chat. Indéniablement et indiscutablement, Kyo était beau. Non, il était magnifique.

Le roux était simplement assis sur le sol et il regardait vers l'extérieur, par l'ouverture faîte par la porte en papier de riz ouverte, la brise chatouillant les mèches de ses cheveux légèrement plus longs qu'avant, les yeux clos dans un expression de tranquillité parfaite. Yuki s'approcha doucement et se planta devant le chat, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants n'accéda pas à sa requête silencieuse mais fit mieux. Il lui ouvrit ses bras, ses paupières toujours closes.

La souris eut un sourire. Après tout, il adorait faire ça...

Il s'accroupit lentement et serra tendrement le corps de son vis à vis contre lui. Il fourra son nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur printanière et fraîche qui émanait de ce corps dont il connaissait toute la géographie. Le roux répondit à son étreinte et murmura doucement son prénom.

« Yuki... »

Le dénommé caressa tendrement de sa joue la peau sensible et douce de Kyo. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Yûki ne finisse par se décoller de son aimé. Il demanda, un sourire mutin sur le visage :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? T'aurais pu m'attendre au lieu de quitter la table comme ça! »

Le chat afficha une moue boudeuse et fit des signes avec ses mains que la souris traduisit par : _« Baka nezumi, tu te donnes trop d'importance! Si je suis parti c'est parce que j'avais trop mangé!! »_.

Yuki soupira et dit :

« Crétin... Tu aurais du m'attendre, on serait parti ensemble! Maintenant, ils vont encore dire que je te suis comme un petit toutou! »

Le faciès de Kyo se teinta d'amusement et il exécuta d'autres signes de ses doigts.

_« C'est parce que tu m'aimes trop! Allez, viens là que je te fasse un câlin!! »_

« Même pas en rêve!! Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à récupérer de ta gloutonnerie dans cette salle tout seul, moi je m'en vais! »

Il se leva et esquissa des pas vers la porte par laquelle il était entré.

_« Hey!! Pars pas comme ça je viens avec toi!! »_

Yuki fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu des gestes qu'avait effectués Kyo en s'éloignant plus. Il entendit derrière lui des pas rapides et se stoppa brusquement. Tournant toujours le dos à son cousin il murmura :

« Je n'ai rien vu de ce que tu as fait et je ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as qu'à parler comme tout le monde! »

Les pas rapides stoppèrent leur progression et Yuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait encore gaffé, il le savait. Mais il voulait tant entendre sa voix! Kyo était complètement guéri de ses blessures physiques mais il conservait encore des entailles psychologiques que lui, malgré tout ses efforts, n'avait pas encore réussi à soigner. Alors, afin de pouvoir « parler » avec tout le monde, la famille Soma au complet, servantes et femmes de ménage incluses, avait dû suivre des cours pour pouvoir apprendre le langage des signes et ne pas être handicapé vis à vis du roux.

Cependant, cette vérité était là. Brutale et coupante. Kyo ne parlait pas. Il ne parlait plus.

Et encore, lui, Yuki devait se sentir heureux car il était privilégié. Les seuls sons qu'émettaient Kyo étaient ceux qui formaient son prénom. Et le fait qu'il ait perdu ses mots ne gênait en rien leur compréhension mutuelle. Au contact de cette nouvelle réalité, l'argenté avait appris à déceler toutes les émotions perceptibles à l'ouïe dans un seul mot. Il savait toujours quand Kyo était fâché, mécontent, heureux, anxieux... et ça aurait du lui suffire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors même s'il savait que faire ce genre de remarques à Kyo pour le forcer à parler le blessait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'ex maudit de la souris soupira. Son aimé ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors , toujours dos à lui, il se retourna et lui tendit sa main, une mine désolée sur le visage :

« Kyo... Rentrons à la maison. »

Le chat ne bougea pas, puis un sourire sincère se forma sur ses lèvres et il prit la main de Yuki. Celui ci posa un baiser chaste sur sa bouche et il se surprit à courir. Main dans la main... Chez eux...

Il essayèrent de se faire discrets en passant à proximité du lieu où se tenait le déjeuner mais Saki capta leurs ondes. Elle dit d'une voix tranchante dans le bordel tonitruant des Soma :

« Kyo et Yuki s'enfuient. »

Hiro hurla :

« Encore? Mais c'est la cinquième fois! Je vais aller les chercher! »

Arisa l'interrompit :

« Gamin, laisse les. Ils ont bien le droit à ça après tout ce qui leur est arrivé. »

« Ils exagèrent quand même!! Pourquoi ils ont le droit de partir alors que moi je suis obligé de supporter les deux gigolos saouls comme des cochons là?!! » questionna le mouton en désignant Shigure et Ayame (Il s'est remis du choc) qui ricanaient comme des pépés médisants

« Ils sont majeurs et matures- »

« Ils n'ont pas encore dix huit ans Arisa, ils- »

« M'interromps pas dans mon discours Kureno! Tu casses mon effet sérieux! »

« Désolé. »

« Je disais qu'ils étaient majeurs, matures et vaccinés et qu'ils- »

« Arisa, passe moi le boeuf au gingembre. »

« Kureno vient de finir le deuxième plateau!! Ils sont majeurs, matures et vaccinés! Ils- »

Soudain la table fut renversée et toute la nourriture s'étala au sol. Une voix cria :

« Je t'en foutrais moi des majeurs et vaccinés!! Y'a plus important!! Comment t'expliques que ton chéri a déjà fini le plateau de boeuf??!!! Tu lui fais pas à bouffer ou quoi??!! Vous êtes des crèves la faim??!!! »

« Black Haru s'est réveillé! » dit Tohru.

Tout le monde s'éloigna du dit personnage.

« QUOI!!!?? Répète un peu pour voir! » répond Arisa

S'ensuivit alors une bataille de nourriture entre l'ex yankee et le décoloré adepte de la viande parfumée au gingembre.

« Merde, ça va pas recommencer... » soupire Hiro

« Qui m'a donné un famille pareille.... » marmonna Akito en se tenant la tête

« Courage Aki chan!! »

* * *

Kyo plaqua Yuki sur le mur de l'entrée. Ils venaient à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte du domicile de Shigure et ils avaient encore leur chaussures à leurs pieds. Mais le roux s'en fichait. Là tout de suite, c'était Yuki le plus important. Et il le voulait, maintenant.

Le roux écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki dans un grognement animal. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. C'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il en avait envie. Et son amant était bien trop sexy et attrayant pour qu'il se concentre et essaye de dire quelque chose. De sortir un son autre que son prénom de sa gorge. Et puis de toute façon, on ne lui avait pas appris à dire « J'ai envie de toi » ou quelque chose du genre aux cours de langage des signes. Alors l'argenté allait devoir se contenter des réactions de son corps, beaucoup plus parlantes en soi d'ailleurs.

Kyo pressa son corps contre celui de son aimé et celui ci passa ses bras autour de son cou en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres de Kyo étaient toujours aussi sucrées, aussi alléchantes.. Il ne se lassait pas de les goûter, de les savourer, de les mordiller... Le roux avait dû capter ses pensées car il passa sa langue sur sa bouche, réclamant ainsi l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Il le lui accorda sans rechigner et approcha son bassin des reins de Kyo, leurs corps se complétant comme deux pièces de puzzle. Un ballet endiablé et effréné débuta, toujours plus loin, toujours plus rapidement dans les profondeurs exquises de la bouche de Yûki. Les mains de celui ci s'accrochèrent avec force aux cheveux flamboyants de son aimé et il lâcha un halètement sensuel lorsque le roux posa sa langue humide sur le lobe de son oreille. Il exhala encore une fois, ne rendant son corps que plus tentant aux yeux de Kyo. L'ex maudit du chat passa ses doigts fins sous le pull que portait son vis à vis, redécouvrant avec délice, les formes, les courbes, les creux qui ornaient sa peau douce et laiteuse. L'argenté frissonna tant ces sensations lui étaient agréables. Il adorait quand Kyo faisait courir ses doigts sur lui. Il poussa un gémissement et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le chat posa la pulpe de ses lèvres sur la ligne gracile de son cou, y déposant un pluie de baisers, et léchant ça et là de cette langue obnubilante d'audace dans leurs échanges passionnés.

Rapidement, l'argenté se retrouva nu devant Kyo. Celui ci s'éloigna pour le contempler. Un désir puissant crépitait dans ses yeux de braise et l'envie colorait ses joues d'une belle teinte vermeille. Profitant de ce moment où son corps était la source des pensées luxuriantes de l'esprit du roux, Yûki s'approcha de lui d'une démarche aguicheuse et lui susurra :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et adressa un sourire coquin à son aimé qui, allumé par son jeu, se dépêcha de se dévêtir. Leurs peaux nues purent enfin se rejoindre dans des soupirs mutuels et irréguliers. Le membre turgescent de Kyo se frotta avec celui de Yûki et il se sentit bouillir de délice. Son corps fut pris de tremblement et des râles de plaisir s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il faisait chaud. Toutes les preuves vocales de son bien être se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Il en était de même pour son amant qui se cambrait contre lui et ondulait doucement des hanches, leur procurant ainsi une insidieuse torture à laquelle aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre fin. C'était bon. C'était trop bon. Un regard gris enfiévré. Des lèvres gonflées sur laquelle passait un bout de chair rose. Un doigt curieux qui effleura le bout de son gland. Puis la poigne fébrile de Yuki sur leurs deux membres. Un déclic. Il n'arriva pas à se contenir et il explosa dans la main de son amant. Son cou se posa sur son épaule et il respira furieusement. L'argenté eut un haussement de sourcil surpris. Kyô ne venait pas aussi vite habituellement. Un murmure semblable à une supplique étouffa ses propos :

« Yuki..... Yuki... J'ai envie.. de toi.... Je.. Je te veux... Je te veux... en moi...»

Le visage de l'ex maudit de la souris fut figé par la surprise et un torrent d'émotions se déversa sur lui. Kyo... Kyo venait de parler!! Il avait dit autre chose que son prénom! Et il lui avait demandé de... Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux embrumés et il ne réfléchit pas plus quand il vit son amant se mettre face à la porte et dos à lui.

Il fondit sur ce corps offert et tendit ses doigts au roux qui les lécha, les suça plus que nécessaire en même temps qu'il se calait sur son dos large et musclé. L'attente ne fut pas longue car son vis à vis lâcha vite les phalanges humidifiées pour rapprocher ses fesses de sa virilité. Malgré sa hâte Yûki avança posément ses doigts vers l'intimité de Kyo. Lentement, doucement, il enfonça son index en son amant. Il sentit que celui ci se crispait face à la douleur. Il ne se stoppa pas pour autant connaissant bien la liesse qui en découlerait après. Il remua son doigt pour préparer son aimé. Lui succédèrent alors le deuxième et le troisième qui se mouvèrent avec attention. Yuki prenait son temps afin de ne pas brusquer celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, envers et contre tout, de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. Quand enfin, il le sentit prêt, il installa sa hampe érigée et s'enfonça doucement en Kyo. Le roux eut un gémissement de douleur et sa respiration s'accéléra. Son amant le pénétrait progressivement et une affliction singulière l'envahissait. Il lâcha quelques cris qui se s'estompèrent lorsque l'intrusion fut terminée. Yûki attendit, baignant Kyo de ses baisers, de sa chaleur, pour le détendre et l'habituer à sa présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux lui donna son approbation et il commença à s'animer dans la grotte étroite qui l'enserrait. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements face au nouveau bonheur qu'il ressentait. C'était absolument divin. Kyo se mit à onduler sous lui, se cambrait totalement, abandonné aux sensations passionnées qui l'étreignaient. Une chaleur impromptue se diffusait dans tout son corps et il sentit son bonheur charnel augmenter quand il entendit Yuki gémir derrière lui. Les spasmes, les râles, les gémissements, il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il réussit à murmurer entre deux souffles :

« Yuki.. Han.. Ahh! Yuki.. Je...- »

Il fut coupé et un éclat retentit dans la pièce quand il sentit les doigts de Yuki courir sur lui, sur sa virilité dans des caresses complètement abrutissantes. L'argenté augmenta la pression du pouvoir de ses doigts et un cri naquit de sa gorge. Il allait et venait avec plus de brutalité, alternant son rythme dans un ensemble désordonné qui mettait sa raison à rude épreuve. Quand son membre toucha un point en lui, il crut qu'il allait se perdre dans les limbes voluptueuses et brûlantes du plaisir. C'est d'une voix enrouée et rauque qu'il quémanda encore :

« Encore... Ah... Plus fort... Je veux.. »

« Kyo... Han.. Aaaah.. »

L'ex maudit de la souris n'attendit pas que Kyo puisse faire une phrase cohérente puisqu'il accéléra la force et la pression de ses allers-venues. L'échelle graduée de leurs sensations grimpait à une vitesse hallucinante, un feu destructeur et qui avait la capacité de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre les ravageait. Ce n'était désormais plus des gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges, c'était des hurlements de délice. Et enfin, dans une explosion de frissons, il atteignirent ensemble et dans une osmose parfaite l'apothéose du bonheur, leurs semences, seules traces de ce ciel immense et étoilé qu'ils avaient touché.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol dur, épuisés mais contentés de leurs ébats. Tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à rejoindre une de leurs chambres et ils s'installèrent dans le lit douillet en se lovant l'un contre l'autre. Kyô entoura son aimé de ses bras, son nez fourrageant dans son cou, et il s'endormit profondément. Yûki posa un baiser tendre sur sa joue et il ne tarda pas lui aussi à le rejoindre aux côtés de Morphée.

A suivre...

* * *

Jayisha : Ahahahaha!! Vous vous demandez quel sera la réaction de l'autre occupant de la maison en voyant les dégâts!! Croyez moi, c'est assez inattendu!!

Kyo : Parce que c'est pas fini cette fic!!!!????

Yuki : Sérieux, ça peut pas se terminer là? Elle est bien comme ça la fin!

Jayisha : Ben non, j'en ai décidé autrement! Mais avouez que le lemon était à votre goût hein?

Kyo : Tu m'as fait Uke et consentant!! T'aurais pas pu finir cette fic avec toujours le même pairing? Kyo X Yuki?

Yuki : Crétin, te plainds pas parce que t'avais l'air d'avoir aimé ça!!

Kyo : Dans le récit idiot fini!!

Yuki : C'est ce qu'on va voir!! * emmène Kyo loin *

Jayisha : ....


	16. Epilogue

Voici la dernière parution que je ferai sur cette fanfiction! L'épilogue que voici en surprendra plus d'un je pense mais bon... Bonne lecture!^^

Epilogue

_Ça aurait dû être comme ça... _

Une volute d'air légère fit s'envoler des brindilles d'herbe sèche et des graines végétales se dispersèrent. Un clarté agréable alimentée par les faibles rayons de soleil qui traversaient la voûte formée par l'apparat des arbres, berçait la terre sauvage et défraîchie, souillée jadis par l'habitation humaine. Les maîtres de cette région, de grands saules longs et gigantesques, semblaient chuchoter du frottement de leurs branches, les secrets les plus cachés et les plus enfouis dans leurs racines, comme témoins involontaires des douces inquiétudes amères et des maux aigres de l'humanité. Au gré de la brise fraîche...

Une silhouette sombre se fondait presque dans cet univers empreint de douceur. Une silhouette légèrement recroquevillée sur elle même, comme tourmentée par un sentiment qui l'empêchait de ressentir la sérénité de l'endroit. Elle paraissait égarée, perdue, lasse et abattue. Elle troublait la quiétude et la paix ancrée dans les douces couleurs sylvestres. Pourtant, une telle mélancolie n'aurait pas dû être si crue, si dure, si douloureuse alors que tant de temps avait passé, tant d'eau avait coulé, tant de sang aussi.... Elle le savait, IL n'aurait pas aimé le voir ainsi.

Yuki le savait, Kyo n'aurait pas aimé le voir ainsi.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Bon sang, il ne pouvait rien y faire!! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son coeur, son âme l'avaient quitté lorsqu'il était parti!! Parti loin de lui, à tout jamais et sans aucune chances de le revoir. Et de toute façon, il aurait dû le prévoir, Kyo ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié! Ah ce crétin idiot qui lui servait de cousin ne se serait jamais séparé de lui tout en lui donnant une chance de pouvoir le reconquérir, de pouvoir le faire revenir! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Lui c'était tout ou rien, une personne complète, passionnée, impulsive et charismatique. Et cet être imprévisible avait choisi de ne rien lui donner, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était que quelques miettes indélébiles mais inutiles enracinées dans le ruban fin de sa mémoire.

A son grand désespoir, Yuki s'était rendu compte que sa relation avec Kyo avait surtout été une source de souffrance et de blessures saillantes qui marquaient éternellement. S'il avait su... Ce sont parfois nos meilleurs amis qui sont le poison même. Des personnes en dehors de tout, qui s'infiltraient sournoisement et frappaient là où ça faisait mal en enlevant ce qui vous était le plus cher. Oui c'est ça... Une personne extérieure avait détourné Kyo de son regard attentionné et énamouré, de la chaleur de ses baisers, de la passion dévorante qu'il avait envers lui et ce, de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit. Kyo s'en était allé, il avaient rompu ce contrat de coeur, de chair et de sang. Le sang qu'il avait perdu à cause de la folie d'un autre personne extérieure. Kagura. Il la détestait. Il les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient!! Et même lui, il le méprisait, le détestait, le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait. En partant avec celui qui s'était avéré être son rival, Kyo lui avait brisé le coeur. Non, il l'avait détruit délibérément, faisant fi de ce qu'il allait endurer et de la peine qu'il allait ressentir sans lui. Il avait manqué de devenir fou et s'était demandé sur l'instant en rigolant, si on le mettrait dans la même chambre que Kagura... Il s'était tordu de rire même quand il avait senti ses membres agir d'eux même et courir désespérément derrière Kyo. Le roux ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, fricotant volontairement devant lui avec celui qui le lui avait pris. Décidément, il le haïssait.

Il le haïssait d'avoir succombé à la tentation offerte sur un plateau d'argent par son rival. Franchement qu'était ce le présent qu'on lui proposait? Anévrisme d'un vaisseau sanguin du cerveau en réaction à un choc trop subit?? Ce n'était rien ça! Lui, il lui aurait offert bien plus! De l'amour, du bonheur, de l'attention, du plaisir charnel et d'autres choses encore! Non. Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse un autre cadeau beaucoup plus valeureux que ceux ci. La mort. Ah! Bien sûr que vaniteux comme il l'était, Kyo n'avait pas pu résister à ça!! Il avait même ignoré l'appel des nombreux médecins, de Tohru, de Kisa... et de lui même obnubilé qu'il l'était par cette perspective nouvelle et inattendue! Son rival n'avait eu qu'à l'accueillir dans ses bras alors! Un rival qui répondait du nom de Dieu....

Yuki fut pris d'un rire hystérique. Un ricanement dément qui retentit dans toute la clairière avoisinante, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux qui s'ébattaient tranquillement entre eux.

L'argenté riait, son corps parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes irréguliers. De l'eau salée s'écoulait de ses yeux et il riait toujours, son visage devenant un véritable champ traversé de cours d'eau.

Vêtu tout de noir, il tomba sur le sol à genoux et son rire s'éteignit. Il pleurait. Il pleurait amèrement. Par le biais de ces pensées, il dénigrait Kyo et leur histoire et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Les sanglots de la souris redoublèrent et il tomba au sol retrouvant une position foetale. Il se détestait de penser ça et d'être comme ça. Il se détestait et il l'aimait.

Kyo, je t'aime.... Je t'aime!!

Un sanglotement intense se propageait dans la forêt. Un déchirement strident et lancinant étreignait l'auteur de cette poignante souffrance qui criait, hurlait à s'en rendre muet, muet tout comme son aimé, dans cette forêt dont l'univers paisible aux couleurs pastelles contrastait grandement et indubitablement avec celles du coeur d'une silhouette. Une silhouette tout de noir, tout de noir...

Fin

Notes :

J'espère avoir su vous faire hésiter pendant tout le long du récit (jusqu'aux deux derniers paragraphes) sur le fait que Kyo soit mort ou qu'il se soit séparé de Yuki. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous aviez deviné qu'il avait crevé malgré toutes les brouilles que j'ai faites, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois!

Le chapitre précédent était un rêve ou plutôt la vie que Yuki aurait aimé avoir avec Kyo. J'aurais pu conclure l'histoire sur lui mais ça paraissait un peu trop mielleux à mon goût. Bref, on peut donc dire que cet épilogue est un chapitre pour ceux qui ne seraient pas des adeptes du happy end!^^

Jayisha : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Si vous saviez dans quel état je suis!! Sérieusement, j'ai les larmes aux yeux et je trouve cette fin magnifique!! (A croire que je deviens vraiment sadique)

Kyo : ... Je suis mort...

Yuki : 'Spèce de folle! Comment tu peux faire ça!! Tu nous as bien eu hein!?? Après nous avoir fait miroîter avec le lemon juste avant, tu casses le trip des gens pour faire un épilogue où Kyo crève et que je deviens maboule à penser que Dieu est mon rival?? C'est quoi cette me---e!!

Jayisha : * toujours perdue dans son délire* * pleure * J'ai adoré cette fin!!

Kyo : * pas remis du choc* Je suis mort d'anévrisme et j'ai trompé Yuki avec Dieu....

Yuki : Purée!!! Y'a personne de censé ici? Kyo, d'où t'es tu peux rien faire pour que des choses comme elle ne naissent pas?

Kyo : * les yeux dans le vague * Vous ne pouvez rien faire?

Dieu : Y'a toujours des folles qui passent entre les mailles du filet. Si tu veux y'a un comité qui existe, tu peux devenir membre.

Kyo : Ahhhhhh....

Yuki : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jayisha : * revient sur Terre * Yun chan, ça-

Yuki YUN CHAAN???!!!!!!!

Jayisha : Ca sert à rien de crier comme ça, y'a d'autres fanfictions sur toi qui sont prévues. Tu auras tout le temps de crier, garde en un peu quand même!!

Yuki : * fait ses valises * * se tire *

Jayisha : N'oublie pas que tu dois être là demain à la première heure pour le nouveau scénarioooo!!!

Alors voila!! C'est sur ces quelques mots que s'achève cette fanfiction. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde! VRAIMENT MERCI BEAUCOUP d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de m'avoir supporté par le biais de commentaires ou du nombre de lectures, merci beaucoup beaucoup!! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction même dans les moments les plus sombres ou j'étais en manque d'inspiration ou que la flemme m'abrutissait l'esprit!! Arigatô Gozaimasu!!

Je m'excuse auprès de Natsuki Takaya d'avoir d'une certaine façon entaché sa magnifique création qu'est Fruits Basket. Gomen Nasai!! (Même si elle ne risque pas de voir ce message un jour)

Bref, je fais des kisu à tout le monde et après un énième merci vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour le chapitre 3 de « Esprit Entravé »!!

A bientôt!^^


End file.
